la busqueda
by gyan castle
Summary: Tras tener un conflicto con el maestro Shifu, tigresa huye a las montañas donde conoce a alguien que le ara darse cuenta de que algo falta en su vida. Después de esta inusual vivencia decide que lo mejor para ella es irse del palacio y buscar aquello que ella necesita. (basado en los hechos después de kung fu panda 2) EN PAUSA, por el momento.
1. Chapter 1

El motivo

 **Pov. Tigresa**

Mientras caminaba a través de un sendero a la orilla de un acantilado, miraba las montañas a mi alrededor, las cuales estaban enrojecidas debido al sol que se empezaba a ocultar tras ellas.

-Es. . . hermoso- normalmente no me fijaba en estas cosas, pero desde que deje el Palacio de Jade había empezado a notar cuan bellas eran algunas cosas, dentro de ellas el atardecer.

Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo, recordé que debía buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, por lo que seguí caminando un poco más hasta ver que el camino ya no pasaba por el acantilado si no por un bosque de bambú.

-que bien una zona de bosque-

 _"creí que tendría que dormir en este estrecho camino, pero afortunadamente logre llegar al fina antes de que anocheciera"_

Pensé mientras tomaba el saco que tenía en mi hombro derecho y lo acomodaba en el izquierdo para que descansara. Una vez que llegue al bosque y encontré un lugar despejado para acampar, hice una fogata y me senté frente a ella con el saco entre mis manos

-creo que debería comer algo- me dije a mi misma mientras metía mi mano en el saco, en busca de una manzana, pero cuando la saque algo callo del saco junto con unas cuantas piezas de domino- mí, flauta-deje la manzana a un lado y guarde las piezas de domino que cayeron, para después tomar la flauta entre mis manos y observarla. . .

 _"tigresa. . . "_

La voz del Maestro Shifu se izó presente en mi mente y los recuerdos del día que inicie mi viaje también. Normal mente trato de no pensar en ellos, para evitar sentirme nostálgica y creer que tal vez haberme ido no fue buena idea, pero ya había pasado una semana desde mi partida y si seguía tratando de evitar pensar en lo que ocurrió, nunca podría superar: haber dejado el que fue mi hogar durante veinticinco años, a mis amigos quienes me apoyaron en las buenas y en las malas y fueron pacientes durante el tiempo en que me negué a ser su amiga, pero sobre todo al Maestro Shifu quien me saco del orfanato, me dio un hogar, comida y abrigo, y me hizo darme cuenta de que no era el monstro que todos creían. . . pero tenía que asimilar el hecho de que lo había dejado todo, para poder ir en busca de aquello que llenaría el espacio vacío que tenía en mi interior.

La noche ya había caído y la luna estaba llena, era el momento perfecto para pensar en el pasado, a pesar de que no pudiera recordar muy bien cómo comenzó pero aun así tenía que empezar a recordar desde donde pudiera.

Puse la flauta en mi boca, cerré los ojos y empecé a soplar. Tocar una melodía con mi flauta siempre me ayudaba a pensar en el hogar y familia que deje atrás, por lo que era perfecta para este momento.

Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente mientras trataba de concentrarme. . . primero recordé el palacio, luego la sala de entrenamiento, después las voces de mis amigo y mi maestro y de repente. . .

 _¡BUM BUM!. . . ¡BUM BUM!_

Los latidos de mi corazón.

. . .

 **Hace una semana atrás**

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho en lo que mi vista empezaba a nublarse levemente, y la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mis venas a causa de la mescla de sentimientos de rabia, pena y decepción, pronto mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y empecé a caminar hacia atrás torpemente. . . fue entonces cuando escuche las voces de mis compañeros, las cuales estaban llenas de preocupación.

-Tigresa ¿Qué tienes?-hay decir a víbora.

-mmm. . . mmm-pero no pude responder.

-¿Te sientes bien?-luego pregunto grulla, pero de igual manera no pude responderle.

Después de eso no pude escuchar nada más que los acelerados latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Me sentía tan aturdido que perdí mi equilibrio por un momento y caí de rodillas al suelo. Mi mirada quedo fija en el suelo y el recuerdo de las hirientes palabras que había escuchado hace un momento, comenzaron a pasar por mi mente.

 _"Tigresa. . . estoy muy decepcionado de ti"_

-¡Haaaaa!-grite con fuerza poniendo mis manos en mis oídos, tratando de sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza, pero cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a escucharla, cada vez más fuete que la anterior.

Levante mi mirada para darme cuenta de que todos me miraban con extrañeza y preocupación, como si quisieran ayudarme pero no supieran de qué manera. Sin embargo, uno de ellos era la excepción, y esta excepción era la fuente de aquellas dolorosas palabras .No sé ¿Cómo?, pero ya asta había olvidado el ¿Por qué? ¿Porque esta persona, a quien tanto admiraba y quería hacer sentir orgulloso, me había dicho lo que menos quería oír?

La tristeza y decepción comenzaron a marcharse de mí, para dar cabida completa a la ira, la cual de apodero de mis acciones y me hiso reaccionar ante la completa atención que todos tenían en mí.

-¡Aléjense de mí!-grite en lo que empujaba a todos a mi alrededor, usando aquella fuerza que había estado reprimiendo desde hacía décadas. El arrepentimiento me vino de golpe después de eso, impidiéndome poder mirarlos para ver si estaban bien, y recordé que era por eso que siempre trataba de controlar mi ira, para no hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré después.

-¡Tigresa!-escuche gritar a esa persona repentinamente. Estaba segura de que ahora no solo estaría decepcionado de mí, sino que también me odiaría por haber actuado conforme a mi ira.

Era tan fuerte el sentimiento que tenía, que no logre aguantar más la tensión y hui de ahí a través de los troncos y aros colgantes para llegar al techo saliendo rápidamente.

 **Fin pov. Tigresa.**

Los cuatro furiosos restantes y el guerrero dragón, se reincorporaron algo adoloridos por el fuerte golpe. Confundidos, preocupados y algo asustados. No comprendían porque Tigresa había reaccionado de esa manera o porque se había puesto así, pero si sabían que el maestro Shifu tenía que ver con eso.

-Maestro Shifu ¿Qué le paso a Tigresa? ¿Por qué de repente se puso tan mal?-pregunto Víbora. Bastante alterada.

-Parecía estar totalmente fuera de si-comento Grulla.

-Y la forma en la que grito antes fue realmente espeluznante-dijo Mono esta vez.

-Sí, hiso que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, y ni siquiera tengo piel-dijo Mantis.

-Chicos, no es buen momento para hablar de lo que paso, ¡debemos ir a buscar a Tigresa!-les dijo Po en lo que corría hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por Shifu.

-¡No!-grito con voz de mando.

-¿Qué?, pero no podemos dejarla sola en el estado en el que se encuentra-cuestiono el guerrero dragón.

-Tigresa es una Maestra con décadas de entrenamiento en Kung Fu, estará bien sola-dijo el panda menor, esta vez con un tono más bajo.

-Pero. . .-

-¡Sin peros!, le ara bien estar un tiempo en soledad, quizás así se calme un poco-dijo el Maestro para luego retirarse del lugar.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, que fue interrumpido por las palabras de Po.

-¿creen que en verdad estará bien sola?-pregunto a los cuatro furiosos.

-Po, es Tigresa de quien estamos hablando- le recordó Grulla en lo que salía del cuarto.

-Sí, ella es muy dura y disciplinada, estará bien-dijo luego Mantis, siguiendo a su compañero.

-Mantis tiene razón Po ella es muy disciplinada, pronto calmara sus emociones y volverá aquí siendo la misma de siempre-hablo luego Víbora, saliendo igualmente.

-Si, tal vez, pero la disciplina no tiene nada que ver con las emociones de un Tigre-dijo el guerrero dragón, más para sí mismo.

-Amigo, te vez muy preocupado, si quieres los dos podemos salir a buscarla- ofreció Mono tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Gracias Mono, eres un buen amigo, pero creo que este tema es demasiado serio para estar desobedeciendo las ordenes de Shifu. Así que mejor esperare a que vuelva y no causare más problemas-respondió Po.

-Sabes, cuando lo dices de esa manera, creo que es mejor idea no intervenir. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que volverá-dijo Mono dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro para luego salir a reunirse con el resto.

-Sí, eso espero amigo, eso espero-hablo hacia sus adentros en lo que salía igualmente, pero no para acompañar al resto sino que para ir a su cuarto a pensar. No tenía apetito.

. . .

 **Pov. Tigresa.**

Mi rostro empezó a sentir el frio del ambiente, en un día oscurecido por las nubes de tormenta. Pronto empezaría a llover. . . pero eso no me importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era correr lejos del Palacio de Jade, y de él.

La energía que tenía en ese instante era gracias a la ira que fluía por mi cuerpo. Cada paso que daba, cada centímetro que avanzaba era impulsado por la rabia y el dolor, estaba tan aturdida debido a eso que ni siquiera era consiente de hacia dónde me dirigía y simplemente dejaba que mis pies y manos me llevaran a donde quisieran ir.

Corrí a través del Valle de la Paz, del cual las calles se encontraban casi por completo bacías, probablemente, debido a la tormenta que se aproximaba. Una vez que llegue a las afueras, el frio viento comenzó a soplar y la humedad empezó a sentirse. Era notable que fuera a ser una gran tormenta. . . pero seguía sin importarme en lo absoluto.

Me detuve un breve instante al llegar a la falda de una montaña y mire hacia su sima. Por un momento creí que ese era el final de mi camino, pero luego me di cuenta, de que uno de los muchos riscos que avían, estaba cercado por una improvisada reja de madera en su sima, y sentí la necesidad de ir hasta allá.

Aproveche toda esa energía que tenía en ese momento y corrí hasta donde el risco finalizaba, para empezar a trepar por el usando mis garras con fuerza. Cuando iba casi a la mitad, una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeo repentinamente, asiéndome resbalar de mi inestable agarre hacia una roca, pero no alcance a caer demasiado ya que ágilmente volví a sujetarme de las grietas y piedras sobresalientes.

-Haa, estuvo cerca-me dije a mi misma, en lo que continúe subiendo, con cuidado de aferrarme a un lugar firme para evitar lo recién ocurrido, pero en eso que terminaba mi camino hacia la sima, comencé a sentir que mis pies y manos se entumecían y mi fuerza empezaba a desvanecerse. Cada vez me costaba más jalar mi cuerpo hacia arriba.

" _no lo lograre"_

Pensé por un momento en lo que me daba cuenta de que mi aliento se hacía visible en el frio ambiente.

-La ira. . . ya me ha abandonado-susurre para mis adentros en lo que me daba cuenta del porque ya no tenía más energía. Toda esa fuerza que sentía cada vez que la ira se apoderaba de mí se había ido junto con esta. Estire mi brazo una vez más, en un débil intento de toparme con las hierbas que florecían en su sima. . . pero no fue así.

" _tigresa. . . estoy muy decepcionado de ti"_

De repente esas palabras volvieron a resonar en mi mente -¡haaaa!- solté el agarre de una de mis manos y sujete mi cabeza con fuerza. Detestaba que mi mente me recordara esas palabras, esas terribles palabras, me hacían sentir que todo ese esfuerzo y dedicación que había hecho durante décadas, ahora no valía nada. Aunque. . . gracias a que recordé eso, recupere parte de mi fuerza y termine de escalar el risco.

Nuevamente aturdida por la ira salte la cerca torpemente, pero aunque logre aterrizar bien al otro lado, al darme cuenta de que había llegado al final de mi camino, mis fuerzas volvieran a desvanecerse y caí al suelo con un dolor intenso que recorría gran parte de mi cuerpo.

La húmeda hierba que rozaba mi cara a causa del fuerte viento, era la que lograba que siguiera despierta. Sentía un cansancio realmente grande, tanto físico como mental, debido probablemente a haber vivido tantas emociones en un lapsus tan corto de tiempo.

-Haa haa-deje escapar un suspiro ahogado, para luego cerrar los ojos con intenciones de descansar.

 _Pich_. . . pero de pronto, una gota de lluvia cayó en mi mejilla, asiéndome abrir los ojos nuevamente y recordarme que había una tormenta que se avecinaba.

-mmm, mgu-débilmente, apoye mis manos en el suelo y levante mi torso para ponerme de rodillas. Eleve mi mirada con intención de buscar un refugio entre el bambú o la montaña, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Justo frente a mi había una pérgola con un gran techo, que parecían haber sido tallados por un amante del trabajo en madera. Los pilares y el techo tenían un diseño parecido a los del Palacio de Jade, con la obvia excepción de que estos estaban hechos de madera, pintados en colores rojos y doraros al igual que la banca en su interior, la cual se encontraba sobre un piso de madera tan pulido que podía verlo brillar.

-valla- susurre bastante impresionada. Quien sea que haya hecho eso de seguro adoraba la vista que hay del pueblo y el palacio desde aquí, y lo construyo para apreciarla cómodamente.

 _Pich, pich_. . . nuevamente cayeron gotas en mi rostro, haciéndome volver a la realidad y reaccionar. Me levante con algo de dificultad y camine hasta la banca, para sentarme y luego recostarme en ella. Mire hacia el Palacio de Jade, mientras era cubierto por la lluvia, la cual avanzaba desde el Noreste hasta el Suroeste del pueblo. Una vez que escuche a la lluvia caer por el techo que me cubría, el dolor de mi cuerpo empezó a transformarse en frio y lo que era lo que quedaba de la ira se convirtió en tristeza.

 _"Tigresa. . . estoy muy decepcionado de ti"_

-. . . ¿en verdad. . . él dijo eso?-me pregunte, dudando si en realidad lo había hecho-¿realmente. . . soy una decepción para él?. . . haa, pues claro que lo soy. Por más que me esfuerzo, por más que trato de ser mejor que cualquiera no logro cumplir con sus expectativas. . . desde un principio él supo que jamás lo aria, por eso nunca quiso formar un vínculo conmigo, porque él supo que yo nunca ocuparía el lugar de tai long-dije esto último en un susurro en lo que sentía que un líquido cálido caía por mi mejilla. Mire por el costado de la banca en dirección al lustrado suelo de madera, en el cual podía ver mi triste reflejo, que luego fue empapado por mis lágrimas.

 _"Estoy llorando"_

Pensé en lo que volvía a poner mi vista en el Palacio de Jade.

 _"hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lloraba"_

Pensé luego, mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que habían corrido lágrimas por mi rostro, pero había sido hace tantos años que todo se veía borroso y confuso.

Quise tratar de detener mis lágrimas, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para permanecer con los ojos abierto. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi parpadear era cada vez más lento, hubo un punto en el que ya no veía nada. . . u oía nada, ya que no solo mi vista se apagó también el resto de mis sentidos.

 _"Tigresa. . ."_

Escuche su voz una vez más. . . y así después, entre en un profundo sueño.

 **Fin pov. Tigresa**

. . .

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade

Un rayo surco a través de las nubes, iluminando la entrada del Palacio.

 _¡TRUANN!_

Seguido por un trueno. Tras escucharlo el panda rojo se estremeció levemente por la sorpresa, asiéndolo salir de sus pensamientos. Todavía estaba preocupado por lo que ocurrió hace un rato. Aunque frente a sus estudiantes no lo demostró ya que quería evitar que supieran de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él era un maestro serio y no podía estar mostrando debilidad frente a sus estudiantes, aunque fuera preocupación por una rabieta de parte de la maestra Tigresa.

-Brrr- volvió a estremecerse tras sentir una helada brisa entrar a su cuarto, apagando unas cuantas velas a su alrededor. Hacía mucho frio allá afuera, y no era necesario salir para darse cuenta de que con ese clima no era bueno estar a la intemperie.

Empezó a frotar sus brazos para calentarlos un poco con la idea de ponerse otra capa de ropa rondando por su mente, pero luego, un pensamiento algo preocupante se le vino a la mente.

 _"Tigresa. . . ella, estaba sudada. Aviamos terminado de entrenar cuando tuvimos este, desagradable conflicto. Con el frio que hace allá afuera no pasaran ni dos minutos antes de que se resfrié, y no parara ni media hora cuando su pelaje ya se habrá congelado. . ."_

-hooo, niña tonta, como no pensaste en eso cuando te fuiste, ¡ha espera, ya sé, no estabas pensando! - gritaba molesto a sí mismo, sabiendo que su estudiante felina no lo escuchaba. Se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por su habitación a causa de la ansiedad que ahora tenía-no entiendo porque se fue aun sabiendo que había un clima como este-volvió a gritar al aire, pero luego, tras recordar lo que él le dijo a ella comprendió que él también tenía parte de la culpa.

 _"Tigresa. . . estoy muy decepcionado de ti"_

-haa, no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso. . . ni siquiera es lo que siento en verdad. Debí haberme controlado, soy su maestro después de todo se supone que se controlar mi temperamento. . . haa le he enseñado a tigresa algo que no fui capaz de hacer. Tal parece que en realidad yo fui el tonto- se detuvo a mitad de la habitación ahora con un poco de tristeza y muchísima preocupación, más que hace un momento. Su falta de control había provocado todo esto, y para que hacerse de rogar sabía perfectamente que tenía toda la culpa.

 _¡TRUANN!_

Nuevamente, un relámpago lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Maldita tormenta, ¿Por qué tenía que llover de esa manera justo hoy?, acaso cada vez que había un conflicto a los dioses se les ocurría mandar una tormenta, para complicarle la existencia al mundo entero.

Por culpa de la tormenta el panda rojo no solo se sentía culpable sino que también frustrado e impotente. Tenía muchas ganas de salir en busca de su estudiante, pero con la lluvia que te empapaba y el frio que se colaba asta en los huesos, no solo se enfermaría la felina, el también, y si él estaba enfermo no podría cuidar de ella. . . para compensar su error .

-haa, ¿porque lo ice?, ¿¡Por qué tuve que hacerlo!? , ¿Por qué?-se gritaba frustrado, poniendo las manos empuñadas en su frente-¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso?. . . –

 _"Esto es lo mismo que paso con tai-long "_

-. . .cometí un gran error y el termino perdiéndose. . . y ahora. . . he vuelto a fallar-el maestro empezó a tener ganas de llorar, pero trataba de aguantar y retener las lágrimas. Estaba triste porque fallo y gracias a eso su hija se fue, y quien sabe si volvería o no. . . Lo que menos quería era eso, que se fuera y nunca volviera a verla, muchísimo menos sin antes disculparse con ella, por no tratarla como a una hija, no haber sido un padre para ella, y haber roto sus esperanzas de tener una familia que la quisiera.

. . .

" _pero, ella no es igual que tai-long. . . nunca lo ha sido_ "

Pensó de repente el panda menor.

-Ella no es igual a él. . . ella es fuerte y valiente, pero sobre todo muy leal. Pudo haberse ido hace décadas, pero se quedó aquí por amor al kung fu, al valle de la paz, proteger a los habitantes de China y por respeto a mí-hablaba esta vez lleno de orgullo por su estudiante, su MEJOR estudiante - es por eso, que debo estar seguro que volverá. . . solo debo ser paciente-.

 **En ese mismo instante en la cocina**

Los cinco furiosos estaban terminando de comer, trataban de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para no sentir el sabor de la comida, ya que esta, no tenía un buen sabor igual que de costumbre, y eso era debido tal vez a que mono tubo que prepararla y no Po ya que el no quiso comer por alguna razón. En sus rostros se podía ver el disgusto que sentían al probar cada bocado de esa terrible comida, la cual parecía hecha para ser desagradable. Cuando por fin terminaron, corrieron todos desesperados hasta la vasija que tenía el agua para beber y se turnaron para poder tomar un buen trago de este líquido revitalizante.

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!_ \- se escuchó en toda la habitación

-así está mucho mejor- dijo Grulla el cual se quitó el gorro para poder abanicarse con él.

-creí que moriría. . . después del segundo bocado- dijo Mantis dejándose caer en la mesa.

-no se la doy ni a mi peor enemigo- dijo Grulla después.

-¡JA! Como si me hubiera quedado tan mal-dijo mono después, pero se notaba que ni él creía lo que decía.

-no Mono, no es que haya quedado mal, solo tenía un sabor bastante. . . emm. . . peculiar –dijo Víbora tratando de ser amable con su amigo.

\- pues entonces lamento que haya quedado con un sabor tan "peculiar", pero yo no soy el más apto para la cocina y el que siempre prepara la comida no quiso venir- se justificó Mono cruzándose de brazos.

-sí, hablando de eso que creen que le haya pasado a Po, normalmente no se pierde la comida- hablo el Maestro Grulla

-en realidad nunca se pierde ninguna – dijo luego el insecto.

\- creen que tal vez esté enfermo-luego dijo la maestra.

-no solo está un poco preocupado por lo que paso con Tigresa esta mañana-explico Mono.

\- valla no entiendo porque se preocupa, Tigresa es por la que menos hay que preocuparse de todos nosotros -hablo Mantis.

\- bueno. . . yo, creo que también estoy un poco preocupado- declaro Grulla.

\- yo también, no había querido decir nada porque aunque lo hubiera hecho el Maestro Shifu nos dijo que la dejáramos tranquila- declaro Víbora esta vez.

\- en serio, pero ¿porque se preocupan tanto?-pregunto Mono sin comprender a sus amigos.

-yo conozco a Tigresa desde que tenía doce años y nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera, menos frente al Maestro Shifu- dijo Víbora.

-y yo en mis años entrenando aquí, tampoco la había visto así- dijo Grulla.

-Valla, al ver que ustedes están tan preocupados por alguna razón está haciendo que me preocupe también- declaro Mantis.

-si igual yo –hablo luego mono-¿creen que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?- pregunto después a todos en la sala.

-bueno creo que deberíamos, pero con esta lluvia es muy difícil que podamos salir-dijo Grulla.

-pero aunque pudiéramos no podemos desobedecer las órdenes de Shifu- dijo Víbora.

-les diría que fuéramos a hablar con el Maestro Shifu, pero está claro que él tampoco quiere decirnos nada – dijo Mantis.

\- oigan ¿creen que algo halla pasado entre Shifu y Tigresa, como para que ambos actúen así?-pregunto Mono.

\- ¿te refieres a algo que no nos hayan dicho?-luego pregunto Grulla.

\- algo así- respondió Mono.

\- yo creo que eso es lo más probable. . . –dijo Víbora.

Todos quedaron en silencio durante un momento sin saber qué hacer, la maestra felina siempre había sido un misterio en lo que concierne a sus emocione, durante mucho tiempo habían dejado pasar esto por alto, pero ahora que necesitaban saber que andaba mal con ella no lo conseguían.

. . .

-oigan, no sé ustedes, pero yo saldré a buscarla a pesar de lo que allá dicho el Maestro Shifu-dijo Grulla

-oye ten por seguro que todos queremos ir, pero aun así tendrás que esperar a que la tormenta se calme –hablo Mono.

-sí, eso ya lo sé, si salimos a buscarla con este clima, más de alguno de nosotros volverá enfermo-dijo Grulla.

\- pero en un par de horas de seguro se calmara la tormenta, y cuando pase podremos salís a buscarla. . . ojala que este bien y no le haya pasado nada malo-dijo Víbora.

-¿crees que algo le pudo haber pasado?. . . estamos hablando de la misma Tigresa ¿verdad?-dijo Mono un poco divertido con la idea de que a su compañera felina le pudiera pasar algo malo en verdad.

-si Mono, aunque no lo creas Tigresa no es inmortal, es de carne y hueso como todos nosotros, incluso a ella le pueden pasar cosas-dijo Víbora un poco molesta por las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo se lose-

-todos lo sabemos, es solo que ha beses se nos olvida- justifico Mantis quien al parecer pensaba igual que Mono.

\- bueno, ahora que quedo claro que vamos a hacer- interrumpió Grulla- ¿qué tal si vamos a hablar con Po y le contamos de lo que acordamos?, quizás así se sienta mejor-

-sí que buena idea- dijo Víbora.

-y cuando se sienta mejor quizás nos prepare un poco de su increíble sopa de fideos – dijo Mantis con emoción.

\- pero si acabamos de comer- cuestiono Mono.

-lo sé, pero esta vez quisiera disfrutar la comida y sentís el sabor de cada bocado, en vez de tratar de acabármela a la fuerza- declaro Mantis.

\- ya es suficiente, desde el día de hoy jamás volveré a tocar una cocina-dijo Mono molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

-vamos mono no te sientas así solo necesitas practicar- dijo víbora a su amigo peludo mientras salía de la cocina junto a Grulla.

-no ya lo he decidido, no lo volveré a hacer y es mi última palabra- declaro mono mientras salía tras sus amigo.

-mj, cascarrabias- murmuro mantis para luego seguir a sus amigos.

. . .

 **Una vez que estuvieron con Po**

No fue tan difícil para los cinco furiosos convencer a Po, ya que apenas mencionaron que estaban preocupados por su compañera felina el panda dejo de tener rostro de tristeza y cuando le hablaron del acuerdo para ir en busca de la maestra apenas la lluvia se suavizara, ya estaba dando pequeños brincos mientras chillaba ¡BARBARO!

-oye Po, ahora que te sientes mejor ¿qué tal si nos preparas de tu deliciosa sopa de fideos?- sugirió Mantis.

-¡Mantis!- critico Víbora.

-¿qué?, es muy buena, además hace frio-

-tienes razón hace mucho frio, seguramente Tigresa está congelándose halla afuera, y quien sabe quizás ya está enferma esperando bajo la lluvia toda empapada, temblorosa a que vallamos a buscarla, quizás creyendo que ya non nos importa –decía Po con las manos en la cabeza mientras se imaginaba lo peor.

\- Po no crees que estas exagerando- dijo Mono

-emm, supongo que, tal vez sí estoy exagerando un poquito, Tigresa es demasiado asombrosa y radical para hacer eso, es solo que. . . –

\- . . . ¿Qué?, es solo que ¿Qué?-

\- bueno, después de lo que paso esta mañana, empecé a dudar un poco de si conozco a tigresa realmente- dijo Po esta vez con rostro de preocupación.

\- entiendo a qué te refieres Po, yo pensé lo mismo, pero sinceramente ella siempre fue muy reservada y aunque creamos que ya hemos visto todas sus facetas estoy segura de que en realidad nos falta mucho más por ver - hablo Víbora.

\- si supongo que eso es cierto-volvió a poner rostro tristeza.

-animo Po, no tienes que ponerte triste, pronto saldremos a buscarla y cuando la traigamos de vuelta la ayudaremos a solucionar el problema que la hizo actuar de esa manera-le hablo Grulla poniendo un ala en el hombro de Po para consolarlo.

\- ¿en verdad crees que ella nos dirá lo que le sucede?, nunca lo ha hecho ¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer ahora?- pregunto Mono.

\- bueno después del espectáculo que hizo esta mañana no creo que se niegue a decirnos o si, y aunque lo haga eso no quita el hecho de que nos empujó sin ningún motivo, eso, si lo tendrá que explicar- respondió Grulla.

-sí, ¡SI! ¡Es cierto!, y cuando nos diga que le sucede y nosotros la ayudemos ¡al fin podremos ser verdaderos mejores amigos!-grito Po nuevamente llena de alegría.

\- eso es muy cierto Po- dijo Víbora feliz de ver a su amigo animado nuevamente.

\- bien, ahora que estas animado otra vez que tal si prepara una sopa de fideos- volvió a decir Mantis.

\- Mantiiis- volvió a decir Víbora.

\- sí, que buena idea, así tendremos algo que darle a Tigresa cuando la traigamos de vuelta, no hay nada mejor que una sopa caliente de fideos para pasar el mal clima-decía Po mientras salía de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

\- pero, no que tigresa solo comía tofu- dijo Grulla. Mientras salía tras Po junto con el resto de sus amigos.

-tienes razón. . . entonces hare tofu caliente-

-aaaaaaa, pero a nadie le gusta el tofu, solo a Tigresa- reclamo mantis.

\- bueno Mantis, tendrás que esperar a que llegue la hora de la cena si quieres tomar de la sopa de fideos de Po- dijo Víbora.

-haa, que fastidio- dijo amurrado el Maestro Mantis.

-mj, cascarrabias- susurro Mono.

. . .

 **De vuelta en la cima del risco**

Andando dificultosamente por el resbaloso camino de la montaña, estaba una misteriosa figura cubierta por una capa roja algo desgastada .Hacia todo lo posible por ir en contra del viento, sosteniendo su capa con una mano y con la otra una sesta con alimento, pero el viento era muy fuerte y el camino era cada vez más difícil de subir, por lo que decidió tomar otro camino atreves del bosque de bambú que estaba junto al resbaloso sendero de tierra. No le gustaba la idea de tener que desviarse, pero tenía que refugiarse hasta que la tormenta se calmara un poco, o si no podría terminar accidentándose.

-veamos, la pérgola que hizo mi esposo tiene que estar por aquí, solo espero que no le haya caído un rayo-se decía a si misma mientras se metía por entre los troncos de bambú.

Finalmente llego a un espacio no muy amplio donde el bambú se separaba en dos direcciones antes de toparse con un risco, justo en medio del lugar pudo ver la pérgola que buscaba afortunadamente intacta aunque ya mojada y algo deteriorada. Alzo su vista un momento para poder ver la copa de los árboles de bambú mientras caminaba en el espacio que había entre ellos, y se dio cuenta de que había exagerado cuando pensó que a su pérgola le pudo haber caído un rayo, después de todo estaba rodeada de alto bambú y era más probable que cayeran en ellos que en la pequeña pérgola.

\- Haaich, a pesar de estar algo deteriorada todavía se be muy bonita- dijo la misteriosa figura mientras tocaba con su pequeña y delgada mano la mojada madera. . . Continúo caminando para poder llegar al frente de esta y cuando al fin pudo estar bajo su techo. . .

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí y ese alguien era enorme y rayado. Debido a la sorpresa retrocedió torpemente fuera de la pérgola cayendo en el proceso-¿Qué-que es eso?- susurro para sus adentros. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundo esperando a ver si ese alguien la iba a atacar o cualquier cosa, pero al ver que no se movía decidió acercarse a investigarlo. Se levantó lentamente del suelo en lo que trato de calmar su respiración, recogió un par de cosas que se habían caído de su sesta y luego se acercó muy despacio hasta ese alguien que parecía estar acostado en la banca de madera.

-. . . – su respiración era lenta, eso significaba que estaba durmiendo, lo cual resultaba increíble estando a la intemperie con este clima, pero estaba temblando y su pelaje estaba casi todo escarchado por el frio, lo que significaba dos cosas: o estaba tan cansado que no le importaba cuanto frio hacia y solo quería dormir, o estaba tan enfermo que quedo inconsciente por el dolor. La segunda opción parecía la que más se acercaba.

\- bueno no parece muy peligroso en ese estado- volvió a susurrar. Alzo su mano lentamente hasta este individuo aun algo temerosa de que este fuera a reaccionar y toco su frente- haa está congelado- luego toco su mejilla y después su barbilla- está todo congelado, debe llevar aquí horas. . .-dijo algo preocupada, empezó a observar las ropas que llevaba y vio que no eran muy gruesas lo cual le resultaba aún más increíble.

-mmm- de repente un quejido se escuchó provenir de este individuo por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar lo- maestro, Shifu-dijo después.

-¿Maestro Shifu?, ese no es el nombre del encargado del Palacio de Jade-se preguntó la figura algo confundida, notando que pequeños sollozos se escapaban del extraño individuo- valla, tal parece que no fue un buen día para ti. . . pobrecito- le hablo después mientras acariciaba su mejilla, lo cual por alguna razón pareció calmarlo- no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, no estás solo-.

-. . .-

" _apenas se calme la tormenta les pediré a mis vecinos que me ayuden a llevarlo a mi casa, ya que seguro despertara enfermo y con mucho dolor de cabeza"_

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

El motivo 2da parte

 _Declaraciones_

 **Pov. Tigresa**

Después de haber salido de mi estado de inconciencia, comencé a sentir como poco a poco el frio de mi cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer, el ambiente a mí alrededor dejo de ser húmedo y fue llenándose de un olor agradable. Lo que en algún momento era dura madera en la cual estaba recostada ahora se sentía suave y acolchonado, lo cual me resultaba increíblemente cómodo, seguramente porque esas sensaciones eran poco comunes en mi vida. . . de repente un punzante dolor en mi cabeza interrumpió todas esas sensaciones al igual que una incómoda sensación en mis manos, como si algo las estuviera cubriendo impidiendo que pudiera serrarlas. Todas estas sensaciones desagradables finalmente me hicieron querer despertar y tratar de ver que era lo que andaba mal.

-mmm. . .-lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos hasta que final mente se acostumbraron a la luz y pude ver claramente lo que me rodeaba-ha-ha, pero, ¿Dónde estoy?-lo primero de lo que me di cuenta era que estaba en un lugar que no conocía completamente diferente en donde recordaba haberme dormido, y lo segundo estaba en la cama de alguien más sin mi ropa, lo único que aun llevaba puesto era el vendaje que ponía en mi pecho-¿qu-que fue lo que paso?-la preocupación invadió mi mente de tan solo imaginar lo que me pudo haber pasado , estaba a punto de levantarme para salir de ahí pero de repente alguien entro.

-qué bueno, ya despertaste- dijo una mujer zorro, que pacería tener no más de 45 años, de pelaje rojo, pero algunas partes en blanco al igual que sus cejas, y llevaba un vestido simple de color morado oscuro. Empezó a acercarse lentamente con una bandeja de madera en sus manos donde llevaba un humeante plato -¿dime como te ciento tesoro?- pregunto luego.

-¿Quién es usted?-pegunte con desconfianza en mi voz, estaba a punto de levantarme para alejarme de ella pero apenas ice un poco de fuerza un dolor intenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo partiendo de la cabeza hasta los pies-haaajjj- me queje del dolor.

-trata de no moverte mucho, debes descansa-me dijo ella mientras depositaba la bandeja en una mesa que estaba junto a la cama y se acercaba a mí para luego cubrirme bien con las sabanas.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-le pregunte casi exigiendo una respuesta. Me sentía frustrada y molesta por el estado en el que me encontraba y ella pareció darse cuenta.

\- primero que nada me presentare soy Mei, vivo en una de las montañas que rodea el valle de la paz y esta es mi casa- dijo indicando con su mano la habitación en la que me encontraba- en cuanto a lo que paso contigo, lo que sucedió fue que te encontré durmiendo en una pérgola al borde de la hipotermia, debido al frio que hacia allá afuera, así que apenas se calmó la tormenta te traje aquí, luego te quite la ropa mojada y te tape para que pudieras entrar en calor- me explico después- y ahora te traje una deliciosa sopa caliente para que te recupere más rápido- esta vez hablo con una sonrisa.

Me costaba creer lo que decía, pero no parecía estar mintiendo, su sonrisa era suave y sus ojos me miraban con calidez. . . definitivamente no estaba mintiendo. Decidí creer en lo que me decía y trate de calmarme, tome una respiración profunda y luego lenta y dificultosamente me senté en la cama para recibir la bandeja con el humeante plato de caldo caliente.

 **Fin pov. Tigresa**

-dime ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto la señora zorro subiendo a la cama en la que estaba la felina acercándose a ella y tocar su frente.

\- bueno, si- respondió la felina con un poco de dificultad.

-qué bueno-dijo luego la mujer esta vez poniendo rostro de satisfacción- bien no te distraeré más, te dejare para que puedas beber tu sopa -hablo después bajando de la cama.

-yo, esto. . . gracias-dijo Tigresa, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Mei quien se encamino hasta la puerta.

\- si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar ¿está bien?-pregunto la zorro.

\- si-

-bien-y luego se fue.

. . .

Tigresa se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la puerta. Esto era algo nuevo para ella, nunca antes le había pasado, normalmente piensa muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas para no cometer errores y terminar en una situación como en la que está ahora. . . quién diría que un pequeño descuido de parte de ella podía provocar algo así, terminar en la casa de alguien desconocido, enfermo y sin ropa, pero de algo estaba segura no volvería a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Con seriedad en su rostro observo el plato con sopa y lo olfateo- _nif nif-_ tenía un buen aroma y el caldo era transparente, por lo que podía ver todas las verduras que tenía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que probó una sopa como esta y esta se veía extrañamente apetecible, así que decidió probarla para ver si en verdad era tan buena como se veía.

Levanto su mano lentamente para poder tomar la cuchara que había en la bandeja, pero se detuvo tras notar que esta se encontraba vendada, después de observarla un momento levanto su otra mano solo para ver que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-haa- suspiro y serró los ojos con fuerza –otra vez. . . otra vez perdí el control-se dijo a sí misma. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y tristeza, y medida que los recuerdos de lo que paso en el palacio de jade volvían a su mente la frustración también se hacía presente. Abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil observando sus manos, las cuales empezaron a temblar levemente, mientras comenzó a sentir una desagradable sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, la cual solo se hacía presente cuando había tenido un conflicto sentimental increíblemente grande, y eso no le gustaba, no le gusta en lo más mínimo –me siento. . . como un monstro –se dijo luego con frustración en su voz.

Bajo sus manos hasta la bandeja donde tomo la cuchara con cuidado de no romperla, por culpa de algún impulso y prosiguió a beber su sopa aunque con algo de dificultad.

 **En ese instante en el valle de la paz**

El Maestro grulla se encontraba volando por todos los alrededores del valle, sus parpados se veían caídos, su visión era borrosa y le era muy difícil mantenerse en lo alto, y no era de impresionar ya que era la veinteava ves que emprendía el vuelo para observar el pueblo, y todo para poder encontrar a su compañera felina a la cual no había visto desde ayer en la mañana.

-no, no está por ningún lado-en su rostro se vio la decepción de no haber encontrado a su amiga, otra vez. Con algo de dificultad, cambio su rumbo para ir de regreso al palacio de jade, donde lo esperaban el resto de sus amigos.

. . .

-miren, hay viene Grulla – dijo Víbora a sus amigos quienes levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo.

-no está- hablo el Maestro Grulla mientras aterrizaba con algo de torpeza en el jardín del palacio-no está por ningún lado-

-¿estás seguro?, revisaste en las afueras del pueblo-pregunto Víbora.

-cada rincón, pero no hubo caso, no la encontré-respondió con cansancio.

-hay no, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-luego pregunto Víbora con preocupación en su rostro- no la hemos encontrado ni tampoco ha vuelto por su cuenta.

-¿creen que tal vez se fue del valle?-pregunto Mantis.

-no Tigresa no aria algo así, ella no nos abandonaría-dijo Po con una sonrisa incrédula, la cual se apagó al instante-¿o sí?-.

-no claro que no, ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que todos nosotros, este es su hogar, ¿Por qué se iría?-cuestiono Mono.

-tal vez se cansó de nosotros-dijo Mantis tratando de hallar una respuesta.

-Mantis ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- hablo Víbora al insecto.

-no lo sé, tal vez porque nos empujó sin motivo, se fue sin decir nada y no ha vuelto al palacio como siempre lo hace-respondió casi a los gritos por lo exaltado que estaba.

-nada de eso suena como la Tigresa que todos conocemos- dijo Mono.

-si eso es cierto- dijo Po después.

. . .

-oigan, y el Maestro Shifu ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Grulla.

-fue al valle a hacer algo "importante"-dijo Mono haciendo comillas con sus dedos-¿Por qué preguntas?

-bueno, estuve meditando en lo que paso ayer con tigresa, y se me ocurrió que tal vez si ocurrió algo entre ella y el Maestro Shifu-

\- en serio, pero ¿algo como qué?-pregunto Víbora.

-tal vez tuvieron una pelea, ustedes ya saben que Tigresa siempre ha visto al maestro Shifu como un padre, ya que él la adopto ¿no es así?-

-si pero ¿qué hay con eso?- pregunto Mantis.

-pues que el Maestro Shifu nunca la ha tratado como a una hija, de hecho si no nos hubiéramos enterado de la historia de tigresa nunca habríamos sabido que ella no tiene familia y nunca la ha tenido, tal vez por eso tuvo una pelea con el Maestro Shifu y la que tuvieron en el entrenamiento de ayer fue la que rebalso el vaso-explico grulla después.

-jajaja, pero Grulla que cosas dices, Tigresa no es de las que huye por cosas como esas-dijo mono incrédulo de las palabras de su amigo.

-eso no es cierto Mono- negó Víbora-ella jamás huiría de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un enemigo, pero los sentimientos son algo diferentes, no le importa lo que los demás piensen, pero la opinión de él Maestro Shifu siempre fue muy importante para ella-

-pero eso es obvio ya que es su maestro, todos queremos que él se sienta orgulloso de nosotros- cuestiono Mantis.

-pero lo que Grulla dijo es muy cierto, y yo sé que ella lo hace por otra razón-rebatió Víbora.

-ha si, y ¿Cuál es si se puede saber?-pregunto Mono.

-si dinos, parece que tú sabes mucho mas de ella- hablo luego Mantis.

-bueno. . . le había prometido a Tigresa que nunca le diría esto a nadie, pero. . . –

-pero ahora estamos en una situación complicada, por no decir critica. . .Víbora si sabes algo que nos ayude debes decirnos- le dijo Grulla.

-. . . yo. . . haa bien se los diré, pero no le dirán a Tigresa que se los dije- les dijo Víbora-. . . bien. Cuando Tigresa y yo teníamos catorce años, no éramos las más amigas, ella siempre era distante y seria conmigo y cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ella solo se alejaba aún más, pero, hubo una ocasión en que ella se acercó a mí. . .

 **Flash back Víbora**

Fue un día después de que el Maestro Shifu no dijera que fuéramos a dormir. Estábamos caminando a nuestras respectivas habitaciones cuando de repente ella se detuvo a mitad del pacillo, como ella estaba frente a mi pase a su lado para poder seguir mi camino, pero no avance mucho más allá cuando ella me hablo.

-Víbora-

Para mí fue raro que ella me hablara sin que yo tuviera que hablarle primero, por lo que no puede evitar poner rostro de sorpresa mientras me volteaba a responderle.

-a, si Tigresa-

-yo. . . quisiera hablar contigo-dijo con su rostro mirando al suelo.

-e-en serio, ¿quieres que hablemos?-pregunte con emoción.

-no te agás muchas ilusiones- me hablo ella de manera cortante-solo lo are. . . porque no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar-

-. . . está bien-

Caminamos hasta los jardines del palacio y nos sentamos en el suelo. Ella se quedó en silencio durante un rato pero a mí no me importo ya sabía que lo que me quería decir tal vez era difícil para ella, finalmente levanto su mirada e inhalo profunda mente aunque aún sin mirarme y luego hablo.

-yo, estoy muy deprimida. . .-cuando dijo eso me quede sorprendida y me voltee a mirarla pero ella seguía sin mirarme- llevo, casi ocho años entrenando, muy duro, habiendo todo lo posible por ser la mejor, pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce no logro hacer que el maestro shifu me quiera-hablo con tristeza en su voz.

Cuando ella dijo eso pensé en decirle algo pero luego creí que tal vez sería mejor dejar que ella siguiera hablándome y esperar el momento adecuado para hablar.

-yo siempre estuve sola y aislada por gente que creía que yo era un monstro, nunca tuve a alguien que me dijera que me quería, que jugara conmigo o que me consolara, pero, cuando llego el Maestro Shifu me ayudo y luego me saco del orfanato, creí que lo estaba haciendo porque se había dado cuenta de que me quería, de que quería adoptarme y por eso me saco de ese lugar. . . pero lo único que hizo fue tratarme como a un estudiante, siempre me decía que hacia todo mal, que tenía que aprender a ser más fuerte y sobre todo que nunca debía demostrar debilidad y solo por eso jamás me permitió lloras. . . creí que si podía hacer todo eso e incluso más, el al fin querría ser mi padre _snif_ me amaría, me felicitaría _snif_ y dejaría de ser frio conmigo-en un momento sus frases eran cada vez más cortadas- _snif_ que al fin me ganaría su cariño, pero _snif_ pero. . . mmm-y hubo un punto en el que ya no pudo decir nada más.

No sabía si estaba llorando o no ya que tapo su rostro con las manos, pero no le dije nada, solo deje que se desahogara y que me dijera cuando se sintiera mejor. Toque su hombro suavemente y luego la abrace, después de unos momentos se calmó y se apuró a ponerse de pie, una recuperación muy rápida en mi opinión, pero ella siempre había sido de las que cuando se cae se vuelve a levantar.

-. . .- se quedó mirando el suelo sin decir nada, pero luego se giró hacia mí y me dijo-gracias. . .Víbora, por escucharme- aun con un semblante serio.

-no hay de que- le dije con sonrisa comprensiva.

-pero insisto no te agás muchas ilusiones-de repente me hablo, volviendo a su actitud normal- y prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie sobre todo al Maestro Shifu-

\- no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. . . lo prometo-dije yo.

\- bien, buenas noches- dijo luego ella para luego irse hacia los dormitorios.

-me alegro de que al fin me dijeras lo que sientes Tigresa-

 **Fin flash back Víbora**

-valla, no sabía que Tigresa tenia, emm, sentimientos-dijo Mantis.

-entonces eso es lo que paso-dijo Mono.

-tigresa no pudo aguantar más la actitud de él Maestro Shifu hacia ella y colapso-dijo Grulla.

- _snif snif_ pobre Tigresa _snif snif_ pobrecita-luego hablo Po casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-hou, ya Po tranquilo, ella no está sola nos tiene a nosotros y cuando vuelva la apoyaremos y la ayudaremos a superar sus problemas- le hablo Víbora para consolarlo.

-si lo sé, pero aun así es muy triste- dijo el panda para luego seguir llorando.

\- así es amigo es muy triste-le hablo Mono esta ves poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-pero aunque tengamos las intenciones de ayudarla, no podemos hacer nada si ella no está-dijo Mantis.

-. . . mmm, saben, hay algo que podemos hacer-dijo Grulla, ganándose las miradas de todos sus amigos.

-en serio, ¿Qué qué?-pregunto Po ansiosos.

-hablar con el Maestro Shifu acerca de esto- respondió.

-si es cierto-dijo Víbora.

-pero, ¿qué pasa si él se niega a hablar con nosotros?-pregunto Mono.

-entonces le exigiremos una respuesta, y no lo dejaremos hasta que nos la de-respondió Grulla.

\- si así no podrá negarse-dijo Mono.

-genial-dijo Po

-bien, entonces está decidido, apenas llegue el maestro shifu iremos a hablar con el- sentencio Grulla.

-¡SIIII!-gritaron todos.

. . .

 **De vuelta en la casa de la montañas**

La señora Mei se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba llena de: rollos de distintos tipos de telas, hilos de todos los colores, dibujos de toda clase de vestimenta y maniquíes de madera de todos los tamaños, de los cuales estaba ocupando uno particularmente grande. Estaba cubierto por una gruesa tela de color rojo dándole la forma de una camisa con mangas largas y cuello alto, la señora zorro que primero estaba revisando telas con bordado se decidió por una con un color dorado claro con bordado en negro.

-esta es perfecta-se dijo a sí misma, cortando un trozo largo y delgado de la tela escogida.

Ya con el trozo de tela en sus manos se encamino hasta el maniquí tomando una aguja he hilo por el camino y se subió en una banca que puso junto a el, tomo una de las mangas de la camisa para luego tomar unas cuantas medidas y empezar a coser la tela dorada a la orilla de la manga.

-esto le va a quedar increíble-dijo luego.

En unas cuantas puntadas ya tenía cosida la tela a la manga y en menos de media hora tenia bordada la zona en la que la se cierra la camisa, el cuello, la basta y la otra manga.

-bien, ahora tendrá algo mucho mejor para ponerse. . . mmm-pensó un momento mientras observaba su creación y se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo-creo que también debería hacerle pantalones, no, no creo, debo hacerle pantalones.

. . .

Después de otro rato

-ahora si es perfecto-se dijo sosteniendo en sus manos unos pantalones de tela negra- solo espero que le guste tanto como a mí. . . hablando de mi invitado, ha estado muy cayado estas últimas horas-dijo tras darse cuenta- tal vez debería ir a ver si está bien.

Dejo el pantalón en una mesa que estaba junto a ella y luego se encamino hasta la habitación en la que estaba su invitado. Obviamente antes de entrar toco la puerta para después preguntar si podía entrar, pero cuando no recibió respuesta alguna se preocupó porque algo le hubiera pasado a su invitado, por lo que decidió entrar de igual manera. Una vez que entro a la habitación y vio cómo se encontraba el individuo suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con los ojos cerrados y todos saben lo que eso significa.

" _solo está meditando, lo más seguro es que esté tratando de asimilar lo que le paso, creo que lo mejor será que lo deje tranquilo"_

-. . .-estaba por irse cuando la felina abrió los ojos-ho veo que ya terminaste-le dijo caminando hasta el costado de la cama.

-emm, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto la felina.

-no tesoro solo vine a ver si ya estabas mejor-subió a la cama junto a la felina para tocar su frente sin que la felina pusiera resistencia- mmm, ya no tienes fiebre-después tomo una de sus manos y con cuidado le quito las vendas-baya tus heridas ya están cicatrizando, pero que rapidez-le dijo impresionada-bueno supongo que ahora podrás levantarte.

-si pero. . .

-haa es cierto, necesitas ropa, espera un momento voy a traer algo para ponerte-dijo con entusiasmo para luego irse y volver a los pocos segundos con la ropa que había hecho ase unos minutos –bien aquí tienes tesoro-y luego dejarla en la cama-te dejare para que puedas vestirte.

\- emm, disculpe pero, esta ropa no es la que yo estaba usando-dijo la felina mirando las prendas.

-si lo se tesoro, pero como tus ropas estaban mojadas y no tenía nada de tu tamaño para prestarte, decidí hacerte unas nuevas-explico desde la puerta.

-no tendría que haberse molestado-dijo Tigresa algo apenada.

-pero que dices, no es una molestia en lo más mínimo, aunque debo admitir que fue un reto hacer una prenda de tu tamaño, pero a mí me encantan los retos-respondió Mei.

-. . . –Tigresa observo la ropa por un momento. Era muy bonita y además de su estilo, pero aunque no le gustaba la idea de estar molestando a alguien que la ayudo tanto, decidió aceptar las prendas, ya que sería mal educado no hacerlo- gracias, señora Mei-

-ho no hay de que tesoro, ahora vístete para que puedas venir a tomarte una buena taza de té – dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

La felina se sentó al costado de la cama observando las prendas, mientras las tocaba con suavidad. Estaban hechas con tela de buena calidad y la tela dorada con el bordado que tenían las mangas y el torso se notaba que había sido hecho a mano. Parecía ropa como la que usaba la realeza, ella nunca había usado ropa así, primero porque practicaba kung fu y gracias a eso la ropa no duraba mucho, y segundo porque ropa hecha con telas caras no era algo que un maestro del kung fu debía usar ya que dentro de su disciplina estaba practicar la humildad.

-ella es una buena persona, me trata como si fuera su hija aunque no sabe quién soy. . .y yo ni siquiera e sido capas de decirle mi nombre-dijo para sus adentros poniendo mirada seria. Sin querer demorar más se levantó de la cama para ponerse su nueva ropa empezando por los pantalones y luego la camisa-valla me queda muy bien- dijo refiriéndose a las medidas de la prenda-es bastante suelta y tiene mucha movilidad-luego estiro sus brazos para probar la limitación de la tela la cual no era mucha-es perfecta. . . –

-¡tesoro!, ¡¿dime te gustaría un té de hierbas surtidas o con una en específico?!-pregunto la señora zorro desde el otro lado de la casa.

-emm-la pregunta la tomo desprevenida- ¡el que a usted le parezca mejor!-

-¡cariño eso no me sirve!, ¡debes decirme cual te gusta!-

-emm-esta situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca nadie le había ofrecido preparar algo para ella a su gusto-hee manzanilla, quisiera un té de manzanilla, por favor.

-¡¿manzanilla?! , ¡Que coincidencia ese es mi favorito!, ¡lo preparare en seguida!-

-¡gracias!. . . ¡otra vez, señora Mei!-dijo Tigresa dejando escapar una tenue sonrisa.

-¡mj mj!, ¡pero que educación!, ¡no tienes que agradecerme por todo¡-

-¡pero!. . . usted ha hecho tanto por mí-dijo esto último en un susurro. Empezó a sentir un calor extraño en su pecho, algo que nunca antes había sentido, la hizo sentir bien ya que era bastante reconfortante, no sabía que era pero si sabía porque lo sentía.

Sin detenerse a pensar más tiempo salió de la habitación para encaminarse hasta donde estaba la dueña de la casa.

. . .

La señora zorro quien estaba ya sirviendo el té, se impresiono al ver llegar a su invitado usando la ropa que había hecho. Le quedaba tan bien como ella se la había imaginado e incluso mejor, eso le hacía sentir orgullosa, pero no era momento de pensar en sí misma, debía atender a su invitado.

-guau, tesoro te ves muy bien, sabía que te quedarían esos colores-adulo primero que nada.

-señora Mei, sé que ya lo he dicho muchas veces pero quisiera volver a decirlo-le dijo la felina, para luego cerrar los ojos y hacer una reverencia-gracias, por cuidarme cuando enferme, por recibirme en su casa siendo que no me conocía y darme ropa para ponerme-

-me gusta que seas una persona gradecida, pero ya es suficiente, ahora siéntate en esa silla de ahí y te alcanzare el té-dijo algo agotada de la actitud de la felina.

-está bien-dijo obedeciendo

-por cierto, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?-dijo entregando le el té a Tigresa.

-por supuesto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-respondió, para luego empezar a beber su te a sorbos.

-bien, por casualidad ¿no eres de la realeza, o si?-

-¿de la realeza?, no, no lo soy, ¿Por qué?-

-ho nada, es solo que tu rostro es tan fino que es difícil creer que en verdad seas un hombre-

-¡. . .mm!-la felina se atraganto con el té al escuchar la respuesta de la señora zorro- _cof cof cof. . . cof cof cof-_ dejo el té a un lado y trato de calmarse mientras tapaba su boca, y aunque le fue un poco difícil lo logro-mjjj mjjj mjjj- acomodo su garganta- ha, lo siento pero creo que está equivocada, yo, no soy un hombre, soy una mujer. Mi nombre es Tigresa y soy uno de los maestros que vive en el Palacio de Jade.

-¡hiii!, hay tesoro perdóname, no era mi intención ofenderte de esa manera-le dijo la señora Mei tratando de que no se notara mucho en su voz lo avergonzada que estaba.

-no se preocupe señora Mei, no me es ofensivo en lo más mínimo, además ya estoy acostumbrada a que me confundan con un hombre-le hablo con rostro pasivo para que creyera en sus palabras.

-pero tesoro, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, en vez de hacerte ese traje, te habría hecho un hermoso vestido-

-. . .-tigresa sonrió al tratar de imaginarse con un vestido, a pesar de que no le gustan mucho, si hubiese sido hecho por la señora Mei, seguramente se lo habría puesto de igual manera, porque sabría que lo habría hecho con cariño y mucha dedicación-¿me permite decirle algo señora Mei?-

\- claro que si tesoro, ¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-yo, en mi vida e conocido a muchos tipos de personas, aunque la mayoría eran maestros de kung fu, pero nunca he conocido a alguien como usted, tan: cariñosa, atenta, amable, compasiva y sobre todo buena. . .sé que apenas la conozco, y usted a mí, pero le digo todo esto porque nunca en mi vida alguien me trato como usted lo ha hecho en este corto tiempo que hemos compartido-

-. . .-la señora zorro guardo silencio durante un momento. Esta declaración la había dejado impresionada y podía sentir la tristeza en las palabras de la felina, se podía ver que era alguien que había sufrido maltrato en algún momento de su vida o quizás aún lo vivía. . . tal vez esa era la razón de porque estaba sola en la pérgola de su difunto esposo en un día tan tormentoso, pero no podía estar haciendo suposiciones, lo mejor sería preguntar-. . . valla, emm, gracias.

-. . .-tigresa sonrió, aunque de manera algo forzada.

-. . .emm, ¿Por qué estabas. . .-dudo un poco si debía preguntar, pero ya había llamado la atención de su invitada, así que decidió seguir- he, lo siento tal vez no debería meterme, pero quisiera saber ¿ porque estabas en la pérgola durante la tormenta de ayer?-

Tigresa miro asía un lado. Sabía que en algún momento iba a preguntar eso, pero aunque tenía sus dudas, sinceramente, quería contarle lo que paso, ya que necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara y talvez le diera un punto de vista distinto para una posible solución.

-yo, yo estaba ahí, porque. . .-

-no es necesario que me digas si no quieres-

-¡no!, no, yo quiero hacerlo, necesito decírselo a alguien-

-. . . bueno, en ese caso, continua por favor-

-gracias. . . yo, escape del palacio, después de tener una pelea con mi maestro. Estaba consciente de la tormenta que había afuera, pero estaba tan molesta y llena de ira por lo que él me había dicho que ignore las consecuencias de haber salido aun con ese clima tan frio-

-haa ya veo, y ¿crees que puedas contarme que fue lo que te dijo que te molesto tanto?-

-ha. . . tal vez le sonara tonto, pero lo único que recuerdo es que él me dijo _"tigresa. . . estoy muy decepcionado de ti"_ , y después de eso colapse-

-entiendo y dime, ¿Cuál es tu relación con tu maestro?-

-¿relación?, bueno supongo que es una relación, maestro-estudiante-respondió algo dudosa

-mmm, no suenas muy convencida tesoro-

-¿qu-que quiere decir?-

-me refiero a que no pareces creer ni en tus propias palabras, ¿será acaso que lo ves como algo más que un maestro?-

-en realidad, siempre he querido que él me vea como una hija, ya que yo siempre lo he visto como alguien que podría llegar a ser un padre para mí, de hecho él fue el que me saco del orfanato en el que estaba y me llevo al palacio de jade-explico

-espera, entonces ¿él te adopto?-pregunto impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-así es, bueno eso es lo que yo creí al principio, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el solo lo hizo para evitar que le hiciera daño a las personas que me rodeaban-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-cuando vivía en el orfanato, todos me tenían miedo, y no era de impresionar, ya que la mayoría de los niños que vivían hay eran: patos, conejos, ovejas y cerdos. Los cuidadores estaban acostumbrados a cuidar a esa clase de niños, pero yo no era como ellos, era más: grande, agresiva, pero sobre todo muy fuerte y cada vez que me enojaba me desquitaba con todo lo que me rodeaba, por esa razón los demás niños nunca quisieron jugar con migo. Hubo un momento en que los cuidadores decidieron que era un peligro para todos y tomaron la decisión de encerrarme en una celda apartada de los demás, bloqueada con una gruesa puerta de acero para que no pudiera escapar y causar desastres-

-eso es en verdad terrible, ¿cómo pudieron haberte tratado de esa manera?, solo eras una niña-

-si lo sé, pero no importa, hace mucho que deje de buscar cariño en alguien que nunca me quiso. . . abecés pienso que tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme en el orfanato, pero luego me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que sería y trato de olvidarlo-

-¿egoísta?, ¿Por qué?-

-porque gracias a mí y a los cinco furiosos el valle a estado seguro durante años y ahora también gracias al guerrero dragón. Hacer kung fu y proteger a los que no pueden son unas de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz, a pesar de que tal vez para la mayoría de las personas en el pueblo yo soy una posible amenaza-

-. . .-la señora Mei no pudo evitar poner rostro de tristeza. Las palabras de la felina en verdad la conmovían y casi podía sentir como si todo eso lo hubiera vivido ella misma y tal vez se debía a que a que ella tampoco la había pasado muy bien en su niñez y juventud-dime Tigresa, te sientes sola ¿no es así?-

-¿ha? Yo, bueno yo, yo. . . ahaich, si así es-

-entiendo cómo es eso, hace mochos años yo también me sentía así-

-¿en verdad?-

-por supuesto. Cuando yo era muy pequeña mi madre murió de una extraña enfermedad, dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mí, gracias a eso tuve que aprender a hacer las labores del hogar desde muy pequeña ya que mi padre tenía que trabajar mucho y no tenía tiempo para estar en casa o conmigo. Algunos años después, conoció a una mujer viuda que tenía dos hijos, ambos decidieron casarse y que viviéramos juntos para así poder tener una familia completa, pero tres años más tarde mi padre también murió y yo quede sola viviendo en la casa con mi madrastra y sus dos hijos, como era de esperarse ella tenía preferencia con sus hijos y les dio siempre lo mejor dejándome lo peor a mí: la comida, la ropa, incluso las labores de la casa las hacia yo sola otra vez. Empecé a sentirme sola y triste porque ya no tenía a nadie que me amara, cuidara y protegiera, así que un día muy temprano en la mañana escape, tal vez muchos pensarían que fue una mala decisión, pero yo no me arrepiento-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque gracias a eso conocí al hombre que fue mi esposo durante veinticinco años y tuve dos hermosos hijos a los cuales les entregue amor y recibí amor de ellos, y gracias a eso no volví a estar sola, incluso hoy que tienes sus propias familias vienes a visitarme-

-entonces, usted quiere decir que hayo la felicidad al formar su propia familia-

-así es, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo-

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?-

-sí, empaca tus cosas y ve en busca de lo que te haga feliz, alguien a quien tú puedas entregarle amor para que así él te entregue de vuelta, o por lo menos busca ese algo que llene el vacío que tienes en tu interior-

-pero no puedo hacer eso, tengo deberes con el valle, mis compañeros y mi maestro, irme y dejarlos solo por un capricho seria egoísta-cuestiono, poco convencida

-pero eso no es un capricho. Tigresa-le hablo tomando su mano entre las suyas- tu eres alguien bondadoso de buenas intenciones, siempre piensas en los demás y en su bienestar sin importar lo que piensen de ti, pero ya es momento de que pienses en ti misma y en lo que tú quieres-

-. . . ¿lo que yo quiero?-la señora Mei le asiente

-dime, Tigresa, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?-

-lo que yo quiero. . . lo que yo quiero es, lo que yo quiero es. . . poder llenar este vacío que siento dentro de mí- dijo esta ves segura de sus palabras-Supongo que para eso tendré que ir en busca de lo que ayude a llenarlo ¿o no?-

-¡así se habla tesoro!-dijo animada-¡ahora ve!

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora?-

-sí, ahora, en este instante-

-está bien. . . gracias, señora Mei-dijo agachándose a su altura y dándole un abraso.

-no hay de que tesoro, no hay de que- le hablo suavemente correspondiendo el abraso

. . .

Después de despedirse y agradecer por los cuidados que le brindo la señora mei, Tigresa emprendió la marcha hacia el palacio de jade, ya que antes de inicias su viaje debía arreglar un par de cosas en el palacio, dentro de las cuales estaba disculparse con sus compañeros y su maestro, y hallar la forma de explicarles el por qué se iba a ir.

 _"A pesar de que el error fue de ambos, aun así debo ser yo quien se disculpe, ya que a pesar de la forma en que me ha tratado el maestro Shifu, él me ha hecho quien soy ahora y debo estar agradecida"_


	3. Chapter 3

El motivo 3ra parte

 _Iniciando la aventura_

 **En el inicio de las escaleras que dan al palacio**

El maestro Shifu subía los escalones con la mirada caída, el sentimiento de tristeza y decepción se veía reflejado en sus ojos y el cansancio se notaba en sus débiles pasos, todo eso debido a que, al igual que los cinco furiosos (que ahora eran cuatro) y el guerrero dragón había estado muchas horas en el pueblo buscando a su estudiante faltante, de la cual no hayo ni rastro. Después de haber subido unos pocos escalones, se detuvo un momento para poder dar una corta mirada hacia el pueblo, el cual no era muy grande, lo que hacía casi imposible que alguien se perdiera allí, no comprendía porque no había podido a encontrar a un tigre de entre todos los: gansos, cerdos y ovejas.

-ha-aaich-dejo escapar un suspiro, la frustración lo estaba matando y aunque quisiera negarlo tenía que empezar a hacerse la idea de que su hija lo había dejado- todo esto es culpa tuya, por haber sido tan duro con ella, ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias-se dijo a sí mismo en lo que se giraba para poder continuar su camino. Alzó su mirada hacia el palacio asiéndose la idea de que cuando llegara tendría que acostumbrarse a ver a solo cinco estudiantes, pero de repente, nota que hay alguien más arriba subiendo las escaleras. Grande, de pelaje naranja y usaba ropas rojas y negras-haa, ¿T-Tigresa?, ¿esa es Tigresa?-al decir eso la emoción empezó a fluir por su cuerpo, asiéndolo llenarse de energía- sí, tiene que ser ella. . . ¡Tigresa!-

" _es ella, ha vuelto, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, aun así volvió al palacio, sabía que ella era diferente, sabía que no me abandonaría"_

-¡Tigresa!-volvió a gritar, pero aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para que lo escuchara, no le importo y simplemente apresuro el paso hacia ella.

 **Más arriba en las escaleras**

La maestra felina se encontraba subiendo hacia el palacio. No muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento. Quería llegar luego al palacio para resolver las cosas, pero estaba nerviosa por como iban a reaccionar los demás, si la perdonarían o dejarían de hablarle para siempre y lo más importante si ella misma sería capaz de afrontar la situación, pedirles perdón a sus amigo y maestro, para después poder decirles lo que siente. Cada escalón que subía la hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, al punto en el que comenzó a creer que en realidad era temor lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ¿Por qué tendría que tener temor?, ella se había enfrentado a miles de maleantes y enemigos durante gran parte de su vida y aunque ha beses pensaba que había perdido siempre salía victoriosa al final, a pesar de que ha beses se encontrara al borde de la muerte, nunca había tenido miedo o terror. . . pero entonces. . . ¿Por qué estaba tan . . . asustada?.

Una vez que subió el último escalón que le quedaba, sacudió su cabeza para poder despejar cualquier duda que tuviera y cuando se sintió preparada camino hasta la puerta para poder abrirla. . . pero cuando iba a tomar la manilla titubeo y su mano empezó a temblar. Uso su mano opuesta para sujetarla y la acerco a su pecho, sintiendo como el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto?- se preguntó en un susurro.

. . .

-¿Tigresa?-de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que la hizo dejar de temblar, pero también la hizo ponerse tensa, muy tensa, ya que sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar las cosas, de darle la cara a aquella persona que había dicho su nombre y pedirle disculpas esperando que ella las acepte.

Volteándose lentamente-M-Maestro-dijo después. Cuando vio su rostro le sorprendió mucho el ver que estaba sonriendo, ¡su maestro le estaba sonriendo! y no solo eso, se podía ver en sus ojos y en su expresión que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Durante gran parte de su vida solo había visto una sola expresión en la cara de su Maestro, "seriedad", pero en esta ocasión pudo ver dos, "felicidad y tristeza", ambas mescladas en su rostro, ella creía que el día en que viera a su maestro sonreírle así sería el día más feliz de su vida, sin embargo no era así como se sentía, como ella se sentía en realidad era. . . culpable.

-ha yo, yo-tartamudeo su Maestro mientras se acercaba lentamente, pero al ver esto la maestra felina entro en pánico, haciendo que sin siquiera pensarlo abriera la puerta que daba al patio delantero del Palacio y empezara a correr-¡T-Tigresa!, ¡espera por favor!-la llamo su Maestro mientras comenzaba a correr igualmente tras ella-¡Tigresa!

-haha, haha-sabía que aunque hullera dando vueltas por el palacio en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, pero aun así quería huir.

Subió corriendo a cuatro patas las escaleras que daban a las puertas del palacio, pero cuando llego hay se topó con sus compañeros y freno. Todos la miraron con alegría aunque con ojos cansados, como si no hubieran dormido o descansado durante días. La culpa en su interior aumento. Casi podía oír su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¡Tigresa!, ¡eres tú!-grito Po.

-al fin regresaste- dijo Víbora.

-nos tenías muy preocupados- le hablo Grulla.

-¿en que estabas pensando cuando huiste de esa manera?-dijo Mantis.

-nos dejaste a todos con los nervios destrozados- dijo Mono.

Sus amigos le hablaban haciendo preguntas y diciendo lo preocupados que estaban pero ella no decía nada, solo se quedaba hay a cuatro patas en el suelo, con una mirada de sorpresa.

-tigresa- le hablo Víbora, haciendo que esta se volteara a verla- dime ¿te sientes bien?-

-. . .-pero esta no respondió y para sorpresa de ellos comenzó a correr por el costado del palacio.

-¡Tigresa!, ¡espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!-grito Víbora.

-¡Tigresa!-

-¡Tigresa no te vayas!-

Escuchaba como sus compañeros gritaban su nombre y sus pasos mientras la seguían, pero ella seguía sin poder enfrentarlos porque estaba asustada. . . pero,¿ porque estaba asustada?, seria acaso que no podía superar este desafío, que el solo hecho de tener que pedir disculpas le significaba tener que abrirse a sus amigos y Maestro, o era acaso porque nunca antes le había tocado lidiar con las emociones que en este momento sentía fluir por su cuerpo. . .todo, hasta ahora todo lo que le venía a la mente parecía dar en el blanco, pero entonces ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?

. . .

" _ha ya se"_

De repente una repuesta surgió en su mente, en el momento en que llego a los jardines del palacio, haciéndola detenerse para poder meditarla.

" _disculparme, tan simple como eso, solo debo disculparme. En el momento en que salí de la casa de la señora Mei tenía todas mis ideas claras, pero a medida que llegaba al final del camino las emociones empezaron a nublar mi juicio y me hicieron tener dudas y temor, pero ahora es momento de tragarme ese miedo y enfrentarme a la situación como lo he hecho siempre"_

-tigresa- le hablo Grulla.

" _debo ocultar el sentimiento de temor en lo más profundo de mi corazón, al igual que la tristeza que tuve durante mis primeros años en el Palacio de Jade y la rabia e impotencia que sentí durante el resto de ellos"_

-Tigresa, por favor dinos algo- luego pidió Víbora, observando a su amiga felina quien les daba la espalda.

. . .

Pero ella no decía nada.

-ha está bien-dijo Grulla- si no quieres decirnos nada aún entonc-. . . –

-perdónenme- interrumpió la felina, con un tono voz casi inaudible.

-ha. . . ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Mono, con intención de saber si había escuchado mal.

-creo que, nos está pidiendo que la perdonemos-respondió Mantis.

-¿perdonarla?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Po.

-y yo que se- respondió Mono.

-ssshhhh, déjenla hablar-los chito Víbora.

-perdónenme, por favor, perdónenme-volvió a decir Tigresa con una voz más clara- yo nunca quise hacerles daño, pero me deje llevar por la ira y termine lastimándolos-dijo mientras se volteaba sin míralos a los ojos-yo no merezco que se preocupen por mí. . .por favor, perdónenme-rogo mientras se inclinaba ante ellos.

" _ya está, lo dije, ahora solo debo esperar que acepten mi petición"_

Se quedó inmóvil mientras hacía la reverencia a sus compañeros, impaciente de su respuesta, la cual por alguna razón se estaba tardando.

. . .

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder corregir su error, que allá hecho algo tan malo que sus amigos no la quisieran perdonar, por no poder irse de ahí con la conciencia tranquila. . .pero no los culpaba, ella tampoco perdonaría fácilmente a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho algo.

" _eres una tonta Tigresa"_

-Tigresa-de repente le hablo Po, sintiendo como ponía las manos sobre sus hombros-Tigresa, no tienes que decir que no mereces que nos preocupemos por ti, somos tus amigos, nosotros te hemos perdonado incluso antes de que nos pidas disculpas y no necesitas asearnos una reverencia para pedírnosla.

-¿en verdad?-pregunto levantando levemente la cabeza, sintiendo que las emociones negativas empezaban a abandonar su cuerpo-¿ustedes ya me perdonaron?

-claro-dijo Víbora.

-por supuesto-respondió Grulla.

-como no-dijo Mono.

-porque no lo haríamos-hablo Mantis.

-ves, ya todos te perdonamos, aunque en realidad creo que nunca te culpamos de lo que paso-dijo Po, mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga para hacer que se enderezara y dejara su postura de reverencia.

. . .

-gracias. . . son muy buenos amigos-les dijo la felina dejando escapar una sonrisa, como nunca antes lo había hecho. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habrían aprovechado de decirle algo como, "¿ _qué paso con la fría y radical tigresa?"_ o "¿ _quién eres tú y que hiciste con tigresa?"_ , pero en esta ocasión prefirieron mejor no hacer chistes.

-muy bien, ahora que tal si nos damos un ¡ABRASO EN GRUPO!-grito Po asiendo que todos corrieran a abrazar a Tigresa, algo que ella no esperaba, mucho menos de parte de todos sus compañeros, sin embargo no lo rechazo ya que sentía que era lo que le hacía falta para poder aliviarse completamente. Habría correspondido el abraso, pero sus amigos la tenían aprisionada y no podía moverse hacia ningún lado, pero ella sabía que mientras no lo esté rechazando estará bien solo ser abrazada.

-Tigresa-le hablo el maestro Shifu haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia él. Tigresa se quedó observándolo un momento y el a ella, hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a hablar-yo. . . me alegro que estés de vuelta-dijo el con una sonrisa, provocando que todos se impresionaran al verla.

La maestra felina dio unos pasos adelante, desprendiéndose del abrazo que aún le daban sus compañeros, para luego caminar hasta su maestro en silencio. El la quedo observando algo nervioso tratando de juntar valor para poder pedirle que lo perdonara, que desde ahora sería un mejor maestro y que nunca la volvería a decepcionar, pero las palabras se quedaban trabadas en su garganta y se mesclaban en su mente con las miles de preguntas que quería hacerle también, como: ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿pudiste refugiarte de la lluvia? O ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?, la cual por casualidad le quedaba muy bien, pero por más que trataba de siquiera decir una palabra no podía. Sus nervios estaban hechos bola.

-chicos –de repente hablo Tigresa-podrían dejarme a solar con el Maestro un momento-pidió a sus compañeros los cuales después de un corto silencio se encaminaron a la cocina – ha y Po-de repente llamo a su amigo.

-si-respondió.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-ha claro, que es lo que quieres-dijo emocionado de que su amiga le pidiera algo.

-podrías prepararme un poco de tu sopa de fideos-

-. . .haaaaaaaaaa, claro que si-respondió casi como si se estuviera ahogando- la preparare en seguida.

-gracias-dijo luego para ver como su amigo se alejaba corriendo-. . .ha-aich-dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se volteaba a ver a su Maestro, el cual no había cambiado su expresión pero parecía estar aún más tenso ahora que estaban completamente solos.

. . .

-ha, Tigresa yo, yo-trato de hablar pero le fue imposible.

-Maestro Shifu-hablo esta vez la felina-sé que la forma en la que me he comportado no ha sido la correcta y sé que eso ha provocado que se sienta decepcionado de mí, pero aun así le pido que me perdone y que escuche lo que le tengo que decir-decía a su Maestro mientras se arrodillaba y ponía postura de súplica con la cabeza gacha.

-T-Tigresa ¿Qué vas a. . .-

-por favor, quiero que escuche primero lo que tengo que decir-interrumpió la felina, esperando que esa falta de respeto no hiciera sentir peor a su Maestro-. . . sé que usted es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, que se a decepcionado de como la vida lo ha tratado y que a pesar de todo eso usted me a acogido y me ha criado. Tal vez nunca pueda reemplazar el lugar que ocupo alguna vez su mejor estudiante he hijo. . . y que a pesar de que usted no me quería aun así me crio, me educo y me dio un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y gracias a todo eso es que. . . –la felina tartamudeo por un momento, empezó a sentir que las lágrimas corrían por su cara-. . . gracias a todo eso es que soy quien soy-

El Maestro Shifu no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La forma en la que su estudiante se sentía y las palabras que usaba para describirla, provocaban en él una angustia increíble. Ella creía que él no la quería y que era un intento de un mal reemplazo de su anterior hijo, pero esa no era la forma en la que él la veía ni tampoco la manera en la que él se sentía hacia ella, pero eso es lo que ella había pensado durante todos estos años que estuvo con él.

" _te equivocas, eso no es así"_

-Maestro Shifu-siguió hablando la felina-sé que tal vez usted no me quiera-

" _es suficiente, por favor ya no sigas diciendo eso, nada de eso es verdad, por favor para"_

-pero a pesar de eso yo siempre. . . –se detuvo un momento.

 _"por favor no, no lo digas"_

-siempre lo he. . .-

-¡detente!-logro hablar al fin.

-no maestro esto es algo que tengo que decirle-

-te he dicho que pares, ya-

-pero yo. . .-

-no, detente y déjame hablar a mí-

-. . .-

-bien. . . ha-aich, escucha Tigresa, sé que todo lo que has dicho es lo que piensas y lo que yo te he hecho pensar durante todos estos años, tampoco voy a negar que fue intencional hacerte pensar eso, pero. . . las verdad es que nada de eso es cierto-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Tigresa la cual todavía tenía la cabeza gacha-. . . Tigresa, sé que haberte apartado fue lo peor que un padre puede hacer a un hijo, el no haberte apoyado, darte cariño cuando lo necesitabas y el haberte hacho sentir que estabas sola, pero todo eso lo hice porque tenía miedo de que lo que ocurrió con tai-long se repitiera. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que eso también fue un error, el peor de todos. . . Tigresa-se tomó un momento para poder acercarse a ella y con suavidad puso su mano en la cabeza de esta, quien se estremeció levemente al contacto.

-. . . kj-kj-la felina lo único que hacía era un sonido de queja con su garganta y los dientes, tratando de retener las lágrimas que fluían como un rio por su rostro.

-Tigresa. . .-dijo nuevamente a la vez que tomaba la cara de la felina y la levantaba para poder verla a los ojos, pero estos, para su sorpresa, estaban serrados-Tigresa, por favor no me agás esto, anda abre los ojos-le pidió mientras sentía que la culpa lo invadía, por haber hecho que su hija sufriera en silencio durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo ahora lo estaba dejando salir- vamos, ábrelos por favor.

-no puedo hacerlo- respondió entre dientes.

-pero ¿porque no?-pregunto mientras sentía que sus ojos lloraban igualmente.

-porque tengo miedo. . . –dijo costosamente-tengo miedo de ver su rostro y encontrar decepción en él.

-¿porque habría de estar decepcionado?, ya te dije que nada de eso era verdad-

-pues para mi es difícil creerlo. . . es difícil, porque usted siempre me decía que solo los débiles lloraban-respondió la felina- y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

 _"haa, eso es cierto. . . pero la única razón por la que te dije esas cosas fue. . . porque no sabía cómo consolarte. Si tan solo me vieras ahora, incluso yo me he puesto a llorar"_

-. . .jmjmjmj-rio el Maestro por lo irónica que era la situación-si así es, eso fue lo que te dije, pero tampoco era verdad, tú no eres débil eres fuerte muy fuerte, eres la mejor hija que un padre puede desear. . . eres incluso más fuerte que yo, tan solo mírame, soy yo quien está siendo débil en este momento-

-. . .-Tigresa sintió curiosidad por saber a qué se refería con " _soy yo quien está siendo débil en este momento"_ , ¿sería acaso que su Maestro estaba llorando?-. . . Maestro ¿usted está. . . –se preguntó en un susurro, pero sabiendo que podía averiguarlo tan solo abriendo sus ojos, prefirió callar he ir a la acción.

Después de abrir los ojos, espero a que se acostumbraran a la luz nuevamente, mientras sentía las manos de él Maestro Shifu secar sus lágrimas. Una vez que sus ojos lograron enfocar bien, pudo ver al fin la cara de su Maestro. . . estaba llena de alegría y llanto algo que jamás se imagino ver.

-¿ahora lo ves?-le pregunto ala felina, la cual asintió levemente-estas, son lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Sé que llorar no compensara todo lo que he hecho, pero espero que te des cuenta de lo débil que soy en comparación a ti-dijo luego, para después acercarse más y abrazarla-sé que es un poco tarde para decir esto pero, ¿Tigresa podrías por favor perdonarme?-

-. . .ah, yo-esta última pregunta no se la esperaba, se suponía que ella había regresado para pedir disculpas pero en cambio ella las estaba recibiendo, y de parte de su Maestro, a quien ella admiraba y apreciaba a pesar de todo. Esto era algo que ella había estado esperando por mucho tiempo de su maestro: verlo sonreír, llorar de alegría, decir que la apreciaba y pedirle perdón, jamás creyó que en este corto momento que estaban teniendo habría logrado ver todo eso-mja, Maestro Shifu yo, estuve esperado muchos años a que usted dijera eso. . .ahora, me siento tan feliz-le dijo la oji - ámbar, susurrando esto último.

 _"a mí también, mi pequeña niña"_

. . .

 **Después de eso durante el resto del día**

El resto del día fue muy animado para los cinco furiosos, el guerrero dragón e incluso para el Maestro Shifu, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el panda rojo había decidido comer junto al resto de sus estudiantes.

Hubieron muchos momentos agradables en los que todos recordaron los viejos tiempos cuando el guerrero dragón todavía no era elegido, incluso después de eso cuando tuvieron que acostumbrarse a que Po era el elegido por el destino. En ese momento todos rieron al recordar la paliza que había recibido el panda de parte del salón de entrenamiento.

Tigresa también, les conto lo que le había ocurrido después de escapar, lo de subir un acantilado, el quedarse dormida en una pérgola, despertar en una casa extraña donde conoció a una zorro que la trato muy bien y que además le había hecho esa ropa que estaba llevando puesta, incluso les conto el hecho de que la había confundido con un hombre. Todos se rieron en ese momento, excepto Shifu, a quien no le gustó mucho que confundieran a su hermosa hija con un hombre, pero si eso serbia para que ningún hombre viniera a coquetearle o cortejarla, estaría bien.

Durante un buen tiempo, todos pudieron deleitar sus miradas con una Tigresa sonriente y alegre con un aura que casi irradiaba luz. En algún momento pensaron en pregunta le ¿a que se debía ese cambio?, pero prefirieron guardársela para otro momento y así no arruinar ese buen rato que estaban pasando todos juntos, como buenos amigos y compañeros.

 **Una vez que llego la noche**

Todos salieron de la cocina y se encaminaron a los cuarteles para poder descansar. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante ese tiempo, pero apenas entraron todos aprovecharon de decirle a Tigresa lo felices que estaban de tenerla de vuelta incluso mono que normalmente no se toma las cosas con seriedad.

-Tigresa- dijo mono después de que ya todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, mientras ponía su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la felina-que bueno que estés de nuevo con nosotros, y lo digo en serio, no es un chiste-

-gracias Mono y no te preocupes, sé que puedes llegar a ser muy serio cuando te lo propones-le dijo la oji – ámbar, para luego entrar a su habitación al igual que mono-aah-huu-respiro ya aliviada de que al fin llegara la noche

" _ahora debo prepararme para partir "_

Durante el resto de la noche se preparó para el que sería el viaje más largo que haya realizado antes, tomo un saco grande y guardo en este lo que creyó que sería más necesario para poder subsistir: su juego de piezas de domino, ya que cuando estaba yendo de regreso al Palacio de Jade pensó que necesitaría una forma de conseguir dinero y que mejor forma que hacer un espectáculo de domino para obtenerlo, también guardo su flauta, la cual aprendió a tocar en aquella época en la que lo que más quería era ser como Shifu, está la llevaría más que nada para poder recordar su hogar y familia cuando se sintiera sola, un cambio de ropa, y por último, un poco de dinero y comida para poder iniciar su viaje.

 _"estas cosas tienen que ser más que suficiente, lo que menos necesito es estar cargada de cosas, ahora solo debo esperar a que llegue la hora"_

Pensó luego creyendo que ya no tenía nada pendiente, pero en eso de repente escucho a uno de sus compañeros acomodarse mientras dormía haciendo crujir el sensible suelo de madera.

-¡ho, por todos los. . . ¡-se quejó en vos baja mientras ponía su mano en su rostro. Se había dado cuenta de que no había recordado decirles a sus compañeros que se iría, pero siendo sincera consigo misma quizás subconscientemente lo había hecho a propósito ya que nunca había sido buena para las despedidas. Se suponía que se iría antes de que amaneciera, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer seria escribirles una carta a sus compañeros y al Maestro Shifu para explicarles por qué se iría o por ultimo para decirles que no se preocuparan por ella.

 _"lo mejor será que no siga perdiendo el tiempo y empiece a escribir las cartas"_

. . .

 **Primera carta:**

 _Para: el resto de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón._

 _De: Tigresa._

 _Queridos compañeros y amigos, sé que se preguntaran porque no he amanecido esta mañana con ustedes, pues mi respuesta es simple, me he ido del Palacio de Jade y del Valle de la Paz, así que no necesitan tomarse la molestia de buscarme porque por más que lo intenten no podrán encontrarme._

 _Sé que se preguntan porque e decidido irme tan repentinamente y que tal vez se enojen cuando lo sepan, pero la verdad es que lo he hecho por la simple necesidad de llenar un vacío que tengo en mi, he salido en busca de aquello que pueda llenarlo y aunque aún no sé qué es, estoy segura de que lo encontrare._

 _Espero que después de que lo encuentre y regrese al Palacio de Jade ustedes quieran aceptarme nuevamente y sigamos siendo amigos, por lo que les estoy prometiendo que algún día volveré._

 _PD: ustedes son fuertes maestro y sé que podrán estar perfectamente sin mí._

 _"listo ahora la del Maestro Shifu"_

 **Segunda carta:**

 _Para: el Maestro Shifu_

 _De: Tigresa._

 _Querido Maestro, sé que para usted esto debe ser muy desconcertante he inesperado, y que apenas ayer habíamos resuelto nuestros problemas, pero la verdad es que tengo mis propias razones para irme sin decir nada, y esas son que tengo la necesidad de encontrar aquello que llene el vacío en mi interior._

 _Me imagino que lo primero que dirá cuando lea esto será –hoo niña tonta, ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?-y si es así quiero decirle que por favor me perdone, pero mis intenciones no son hacerle daño a usted o a cualquiera de mis compañeros, tan solo lo hago por una necesidad de algo que yo misma desconozco lo que es, tal vez para usted suene absurdo y egoísta, pero siempre he estado pensado en los demás antes que en mi misma, y creo que ya es tiempo de que piense en mí y en lo que yo quiero._

 _Si es que se pregunta si voy a volver o no, mi respuesta es sí lo hare, no será pronto, pero le aseguro que lo hare y cuando llegue ese momento espero que pueda aceptarme nuevamente junto al resto de mis compañeros._

 _PD: estoy segura de que sin mi todo seguirá igual de bien._

-haaa- respiro la felina, una vez que termino de escribir las cartas y las puso en rollos- ahora es mejor que duerma un poco, mañana será un largo día y necesito todas las energías para poder partir-se dijo luego a si misma mientras se recostaba sobre su cama y lentamente se quedaba dormida.

. . .

 **Dos horas antes de que amaneciera**

Tigresa se alisto para poder partir.

Una vez despierta tomo su saco con sus pertenencias y sigilosamente, con una agilidad que solo los felinos poseían salió de los cuarteles sin que nadie se despertara y se dirigió a las afueras del palacio.

Las cartas que había escrito las coloco sobre su cama para que apenas vieran que ella no saludaba al maestro cuando tocaran el gong y entraran a su habitación, pudieran verlas.

Cuando estaba ya en la puerta que daban a las escaleras, se detuvo un momento para contemplar el valle de la paz, estaba consciente de que en algún momento volvería a este lugar, pero aun así no podría evitar extrañarlo al igual que extrañaría el palacio de jade y al resto de su familia.

-aah, estoy segura de que lo que más extrañare de ellos serán sus boses –se dijo a sí misma, creyendo que nadie la escucharía.

-si las vas a extrañar tanto entonces no te vayas –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-mj, como me lo esperaba de Grulla, el hermano mayor de los cinco furiosos-le dijo Tigresa mientras se giraba a mirarlo.

-valla hace años que no me llamabas así-dijo él.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que me había ido?-pregunto la felina.

-eso no es algo que importe en este momento, lo que de verdad importa es el hecho de que te estas yendo del palacio de jade, sin despedirte y diciendo que nos extrañaras. . . si tanto nos extrañaras entonces quédate

\- ¿en verdad crees que debería hacerlo? ¿o solo lo dices porque les causaría mucho daño si lo hiciera?-le pregunto luego.

-bueno supongo que la segunda opción es la más certera-respondió Grulla- pero siendo sincero contigo solo te estoy diciendo lo que los demás te dirían en esta situación, ya que yo sé que sea cual sea la razón por la que estás haciendo esto tiene un buen motivo de tras fondo, eres Tigresa después de todo, cada cosa que ases tiene un buen motivo- explico a la felina.

\- entonces ¿no bienes a detenerme?-pregunto la felina, la cual recibió una negación como repuesta-¿entonces a que viniste?- pregunto luego.

-vine a darte esto-le dijo mientras de su espalda sacaba un sombrero de paja, como el que el usaba, y una capa color burdeo – estoy seguro de que te harán falta sino quieres que la gente sepa quién eres y que ya no estás en el palacio de jade, eso la verdad no nos conviene mucho.

-es cierto, mj, y yo que creí que ya había pensado en todo-le dijo luego la felina, mientras recibía las cosas y se las ponía.

-bueno es mi deber como hermano mayor fijarme en esos pequeños detalles que a los demás se les pasa-comento, con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

-¿puedo decirte algo hermano mayor?-pregunto la felina acercándose a el sigilosamente.

-claro ¿qué co. . . –pero antes de que pudiera terminar preguntar, recibir un repentino abrazo de la felina- sa?-

-gracias Grulla, por todo. . . te voy a extrañar-

-yo también lo are, todos, te vamos a extrañar –

Después de un breve momento terminaron el abraso he hicieron una reverencia el uno al otro antes de despedirse.

-adiós Grulla –dijo la felina para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia el valle.

-adiós Tigresa-dijo grulla, para luego dar un último vistazo al valle antes de volver al interior del palacio.

. . .

. . .

 **Dos horas más tarde**

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?-dijo el maestro shifu después de leer la carta que iba dirigida a él. Se volteo lentamente al resto de sus estudiantes, los cuales casi todos tenían la misma expresión de confusión y preocupación que él.

 _"porque, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?". . ._

 **Una semana después**

Tigresa abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que ahora había en firmamento. Era de madrugada y el sol todavía no salía, el momento perfecto para levantarse y continuar con su viaje. Se levantó del suelo lentamente, para luego sacúdase el polvo del cuerpo y después realizar una seguidilla de estiramientos, ya que todavía le quedaba un buen tramo por recorrer antes de llegar a su destino y su cuerpo tenía que estar en las mejores condiciones para lograrlo.

-¡JA! ¡HIA! ¡JA!- de bes en cuando, también realizaba un poco de entrenamiento de kung fu, repasando todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora, obviamente para no oxidarse y perder sus habilidades, aunque no hacia demasiado para no gastar energías que podría necesitar para seguir caminando.

Y cuando ya estaba preparada, cargo su saco al hombro y emprendió la caminata.

Durante el camino observo el ambiente que la rodeaba, como el paisaje iba cambiando de árboles normales a bambú y viceversa, las enormes montañas se asían riscos profundos y abecés valles interminables, pero a pesar de lo lejano que se viera siempre llegaba al final. De vez en cuando aprovechaba la aparición de un rio y se abastecía de agua para el camino sin evitar deleitarse con su brillante transparencia y pureza. A veces el ambiente era tan agradable y tranquilo que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de sentarse a meditar he incluso en ocasiones a tocar su flauta.

Grande fue la emoción cuando, tras subir una colina, logro ver el enorme pueblo que estaba buscando, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y el sol ya no era visible a través de las montañas, por lo que lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente para poder realizar su espectáculo. Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir arriba de un árbol, seria incomodo pero cuando estas a esta distancia de un pueblo puedes ser atacado por bandidos y lo más seguro para ella es evitar una mala situación.

-aaaaaaaahhhh- bostezo.

 _"Mañana será un día muy agitado. . . me pregunto si en este pueblo encontrare lo que estoy buscando"_

Y tras ese pensamiento se quedo dormina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los comentarios que he recibido, ya que me han hecho sentir feliz y con ganas de seguir**

 ** _feliz por no decir que casi exploto de la alegría por cada ves que recibía un comentario._**

El espectáculo de domino

-Bueno ya estoy aquí- dijo la felina una vez que entro al pueblo llamado fengfu de xiyue, o simplemente fengfu.

Se notaba que era un pueblo muy animado y concurrido, desde muy temprano en la mañana ya todos estaban activos y trabajando, habían barios carritos ya instalados por sus dueños listos para poder vender sus productos, al igual que restaurantes y tiendas de ropa que estaban abriendo ya sus puertas para el público. La gente corría de un lado para otro para llegar a sus trabajos, o a la escuela en el caso de los niños, cada uno metido en su propio mundo, completamente concentrados, ni si quiera parecían notar la llegada de la felina la cual miraba y analizaba a cada ciudadano que pasaba cerca de ella.

-mmm, todos se ven muy apurados, será difícil encontrar a alguien a quien poder hacerle unas preguntas acerca del lugar-dijo para sí misma. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, de entre la multitud logro divisar a alguien que no parecía muy ocupado ya que su caminar era bastante lento y relajado, por lo que decidió ir a preguntarle-disculpe señor-dijo al cerdo frente a ella, logrando captar su atención.

-si, en que puedo ayudarlo-dijo luego el cerdo.

-bueno, como podrá ver soy nuevo aquí y quería saber si usted podría decirme ¿en dónde puedo encontrar el lugar que estoy buscando?-

\- o por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, ¿Qué lugar estas buscando?-le hablo el cerdo bastante sonriente.

-busco la biblioteca del pueblo-

-¿biblioteca?, huuu me temo que no hay-dijo el cerdo dejando de sonreír.

-ha ¿enserio?-pregunto tigresa algo preocupara.

-no claro que no, solo era una broma, no podríamos llamarnos pueblo si no tuviéramos una biblioteca-respondió el puerco sonriendo nuevamente, haciendo que tigresa se sintiera aliviada. Tal parecía que los habitantes del pueblo tenían un gran sentido del humor, para tratar a los extranjeros.

-yyy, ¿dónde está? –

-déjame mostrarte-dijo el cerdo mientras caminaba un poco más haya-ves esta calle, tienes que seguir derecho por ahí hasta toparte con otra aún más grande, cuando llegues a esa debes girar hacia la izquierda y caminar otras dos cuadras hasta toparte con un edificio grande que sobresalga del resto, esa es la biblioteca- explico después.

-comprendo, derecho por esta calle hasta una más grande luego por la izquierda hasta un gran edificio-repitió la felina de manera más simplificada para poder recordarlo y luego asintió con la cabeza- bien, muchas gracias señor-agradeció mientras se marchaba a paso rápido.

-de nada, fue un placer-grito el cerdo.

 **Una vez en la biblioteca**

Tigresa abrió las puertas de la enorme biblioteca y entro cautelosamente, una vez que logro llegar al final del pasillo consiguió ver lo que había dentro de ella, montones de repisas con rollos y rollos de información que se expandían por metros y pisos de altura, no podía negar que era algo impresionante. Se quedó inmóvil admirando la enorme montaña de conocimiento frente a ella sin percatarse de que alguien la miraba.

-mjmjmj- de repente alguien raspo la garganta llamando su atención, la felina giro su cabeza para ver al creador de ese sonido, topándose con un señor cabra sentado tras un escritorio, de abundante barba, traje azul y lentes tan grandes y gruesos que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes de lo que eran-hola soy Cong el encargado de la biblioteca, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-

-ha si, necesito un mapa del pueblo, ¿tendrá uno aquí por casualidad?-pregunto la felina acercándose al escritorio mientras dejaba su saco en el suelo.

-un mapa del pueblo he, mmm, si creo que se dónde hay uno-respondió mientras se bajaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia las repisas con los rollos-espéreme un momento por favor-dijo luego a la felina.

-muy bien-

. . .

Luego de unos minutos, el encargado llego cargando un rollo que era un poco más ancho que la mayoría, lo coloco encima del escritorio y luego de soplarlo un poco y abrirlo se lo enseño a la felina.

-listo, aquí tiene, este mapa es de hace diez años, pero no han habido muchos cambios en el pueblo desde entonces así que estoy seguro de que le servirá-explico luego.

-se lo agradezco mucho-le dijo tigresa haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego fijar su vista en el mapa.

-. . . y, dígame, ¿le puedo preguntar para que necesita el mapa?-pregunto luego el encargado, acomodándose los lentes.

-bueno tal vez no lo noto pero yo no soy de aquí, sin embargo he decidido venir a trabajar y a recorrer el pueblo y necesito el mapa para poder conocer un poco acerca del lugar-explico tigresa.

-¿a trabajar? ¿En serio?, pues me alegro que gente de otros pueblos quiera venir a trabajar al nuestro, después de todo es bueno ver caras nuevas de vez en cuando. . . y dime ¿Qué es lo que aras?, ¿en qué vas a trabajar?-pregunto luego.

-hare espectáculos callejeros-respondió.

-¿espectáculos callejeros?, entonces eres algo así como un ¿artista callejero?-

-en realidad, artista ambulante, no creo que me quede por más de dos días en este pueblo –

\- de verdad, valla eso es una pena, pero bueno. . ., en ese caso tal vez yo pueda ayudarle-le hablo de repente muy animado.

-¿ayudarme en qué?-pregunto la felina algo confundida.

-le puedo mostrar los lugares ideales para poder realizar un espectáculo-le dijo mientras se paraba en la silla.

-que no, no es necesario que haga eso por mí –respondió ella algo nerviosa.

-pero lo are de todas formas-

\- ¿Por qué?-

-porque usted me ha caído bien, ahora preste atención al mapa-dijo mientras lo señalaba posando su dedo en dos lugares diferentes ganando la atención de la felina-¿vez los lugares que estoy señalando?-la felina asintió-bien, estos dos lugares aparte de ser plazas son los más concurridos y usados para el comercio, los artistas callejeros por lo general van hay a trabajar con su música, canto, acrobacias, malabares, etc. Por lo que es el lugar perfecto para tu espectáculo-

-¿en verdad?-

-por supuesto-

-valla, muchas gracias señor Cong- agradeció la felina, dándole una reverencia- disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿cree que pueda llevarme el mapa?, sé que no soy de este pueblo pero me sería muy útil- consulto al encargado.

-o claro que sí, siempre y cuando lo devuelvas antes de irte o cuando ya no lo necesites-dijo luego.

-le prometo que lo are, bien creo que ya debería irme, nos vemos –se despedía tigresa mientras tomaba el mapa y su saco y se encaminaba a la salida.

-espere, antes de que se valla-la llamo el señor Cong, haciendo que ella se volteara levemente-¿me podría decir su nombre y que clase de espectáculo va a realizar?-pregunto luego, ajustando sus gafas nuevamente.

-. . .mi nombre-susurro para sí misma mientras pensaba un momento antes de responder- mi nombre es. . . fushin-kan y voy a realizar un espectáculo de domino-le dijo luego.

-¿espectáculo de domino?, mmm. . . no me imagino como puedes hacer espectacular hacer acrobacias con domino. . . pero eso hace que suene aún más llamativo, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será- comento el encargado.

-si tiene tiempo puede ir a verlo, en unas dos horas después de comer algo para recuperar energías iré a presentarme en la plaza Este y mañana a la misma hora iré a la plaza Oeste- propuso Tigresa.

-si cierto. . . entonces está decidido, estaré sin falta en ambas presentaciones, una oportunidad así no se da dos veces –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-mj-asiendo que la felina se contagiara rápidamente de su alegría- bien, entonces nos vemos pronto señor Cong-dijo al último Tigresa antes de continuar con su marcha.

-claro, nos vemos fushin-kan-se despidió el encargado de la biblioteca, para luego continuar con su trabajo.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca la felina inmediatamente se encamino a un puesto de comida para poder llenar su estómago, le esperaba un largo día, por lo que iba a necesitar todas sus energías para poder sobrellevarlo.

 **En ese instante en el lado Este del pueblo**

Un pequeño leopardo de las nieves, corría a través de las calles de fengfu a toda prisa, no aparentaba tener más de once años, vestía un traje de dos piezas de color azul muy oscuro y cargaba un estuche de violín en su espalda. Se notaba en su rostro lo preocupado que estaba, pero por más que intentaba ir más rápido no lo lograba, podría correr a cuatro patas pero temía que su violín colgara y se golpeara contra el suelo.

-ah ya casi, ya casi llegas, ya falta poco- se decía a si mismo casi sin aliento- vamos Shao-han tu puedes lograrlo, ah ah ah, solo debes correr un poco más rápido-

 _"rayos no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido, ahora seguro te van a despedir"_

Pensó luego, Shao-han, mientras esquivaba a las personas que iban en sentido opuesto al suyo o las que iban muy lento, luego giro por una calle hacia la derecha, aunque con algo de dificultad debido a la velocidad a la que iba y una vez que se topó con un llamativo letrero color rojo con letras blancas, se detuvo para poder recuperar el aliento.

-ah ah ah, sí lo lograste, haa pero ahora estas todo sudado-reclamaba luego, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo pasándolo por su cara, cuello y manos, volviéndolo a guardar- bien, ahora que empiece el show-se dijo después poniendo una gran sonrisa y acomodando su ropa. Entro al lugar tranquilamente o por lo menos tratando de aparentarlo mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta donde estaba el gerente del restaurante el cual era un pavo real de plumas verdes y azules con un traje celeste-shao-han ya llego señor jefe-

-hasta que al fin llegas, ¿Qué te he dicho de la puntualidad, pobretón? –critico el pavo.

-shao-han lo siente, pero no pudo evitarlo, en el lugar donde vivía ya no podía quedarse por no pagar la renta así que tuvo que dormir en la calle, por eso llego tarde, fue difícil encontrar un lugar para dormir-explico, poniendo rostro de tristeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-no me importa lo que haya pasado contigo, ninguna excusa es válida para llegar tarde, ¡ahora ve y as tu trabajo!-ordeno el pavo real señalando al interior del restaurante, a lo que el pequeño leopardo obedeció rápidamente. Corrió a través del restaurante esquivando las mesas y meseros hasta llegar a un rincón levemente apartado de las mesas, donde se sentó en un pequeño banquillo para luego sacar su violín y tras una suave respiración empezó a tocarlo.

 _"el día de hoy no ha sido tan bueno para shao-han, por lo que solo tocara melodías tristes que son más fáciles de interpretar"_

Pensó algo desanimado, debido a la forma en la que fue tratado por el pavo real.

A partir de la primera nota, cada vez que deslizaba sus dedos a través de las cuerdas del instrumento, se podía escuchar la tristeza y la melancolía que interpretaban, haciendo que se llenara de recuerdo buenos y malos, momentos que vivió, personas que conoció y que no, al igual que personas que nunca más volvería a ver.

Su vida no ha sido fácil, ya que ha sido marcada por la perdida, la soledad y la discriminación, sin embargo así como lo ha prometido él ha seguido a delante, superando su perdida, aceptando la soledad y tolerando la discriminación.

A tratado de aprender lo más posible de sus errores para así poder ser aceptado y respetado, sin embargo aún había gente que no cambiaba su trato hacia él, como el pavo real que tenía como jefe, pero a pesar de todo el seguirá adelante.

Aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona de la que le habían hablado antes, una persona con una bondad infinita, cuyos ojos reflejaban amor y compasión, una persona con la que bastara con estar a su lado para sentirse feliz y cálido.

 _"cuando encuentre a esa persona, espero poder quedarme a su lado"_

Respiro profundamente, tratando de relajarse mientras deslizaba sus dedos una última vez por el violín, emitiendo un sonido triste y desgarrador, que daba la sensación de que las penas al fin habían terminado, al igual que la larga melodía. El pequeño leopardo parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad, miro a su alrededor el cual se encontraba completamente vacío, lo cual llamo su atención, estaban las mesas, las sillas, los menús, pero no había gente, todos se habían ido.

-¿adónde se fueron todos?-se preguntó, mientras guardaba su violín.

-que ridícula pregunta- de repente dijo el pavo real, captando la atención del pequeño leopardo-no importa adonde se hallan ido, la cosa es que se fueron y ya-

-¿pero porque?-pregunto luego de manera inocente- ¿no deberían llegar más comensales al restaurante?-

-pero que ignorante eres, te había dicho que hoy teníamos un evento especial de alta sociedad por la noche, así que no podemos recibir más comensales, ya que debemos preparar el lugar para los invitados-explico, con tono arrogante y orgullosos.

-¿por la noche?, pero, no creo que Shao- han pueda quedarse hasta tan tarde-dijo con rostro de preocupación.

\- y quien dijo que estarías en el evento, que no escuchaste cuando te dije que era un evento de "alta sociedad" –dijo poniendo comillas con sus plumas que usaba como dedos- en un evento así no hay lugar para pobretones como tú, por lo que tus servicios no serán necesarios en lo que resta del día-

-ha, es cierto, en un evento tan importante no hay lugar para shao-han, ya que no tiene dinero-dijo el felino, bastante triste, aunque tratando de disimularlo.

. . .

-¿qué ases todavía aquí?-dijo de repente el gerente, con un tono muy alterado y agresivo, haciendo que el pequeño se asustara bastante-te dije que tus servicios ya no son necesario, ¡ya vete de una vez y no me agás repetirlo!- grito luego mientras señalaba la salida del restaurante.

-pero aun no le ha pagado a Shao-han, lo que corresponde a hoy-justifico algo temeroso.

-¡haa no puedo creerlo!-se quejó el pavo mientras buscaba dentro de sus ropas, sacando una bolsa de tela de estas y luego de la bolsa saco diez monedas, y se las entregó al felino-hay tienes, ahora vete-

-g-gracias, señor- dijo al último el pequeño haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para seguido salir del lugar.

. . .

Estando ya afuera en las calles, dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, estaba muy triste, el mal trato que le daban todos los días ya se le estaba haciendo difícil de tolerar, al igual que la falta de recursos y de dinero.

-¿ahora qué es lo que aras shao-han?, necesitas buscar un lugar para dormir, pero el dinero que tienes no es suficiente para pagar ni la renta más baja, aahh, definitivamente no hay nadie a quien le pueda ir peor que a ti- se decía a sí mismo, mientras caminaba ahora por la plaza del pueblo.

-mira ¿Qué es eso?-de repente oyó decir a alguien.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?-dijo alguien más, llamando su atención.

-¿uh?-se volteo hacia la dirección en la que escucho las voces y se topó con una pequeña multitud de personas, las cuales murmuraban entre sí con rostros expectantes y curiosos, haciendo que en un instante el pequeño leopardo se contagiara de esa curiosidad. Se acercó lentamente y se escabullo a través de la gente asta poder llegar al frente, donde pudo ver de lo que todos hablaban-es. . . un tigre, usando ropa extraña-se dijo el leopardo, mientras veía como este peculiar personaje empezaba a hacer movimientos, que en su opinión, eran bastante extraños, pero de alguna manera le parecían interesantes, la forma en que movía sus brazos y piernas le asían pensar en el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles cuando soplaba el viento y en las hojas cuando caían al suelo, y eso le hacía sentirse relajado.

-. . .-de repente, el tigre dejo de hacer movimientos, para luego, de un saco que estaba junto a él sacar tres piezas de domino pintadas de dorado y encelárselas al público-señoras y señores, niños y niñas-hablo luego-primero que nada quiero agradecer, el que se hayan detenido a mirar mi espectáculo. . . el día de hoy les vengo a enseñar esto, con el propósito de ganar algo de dinero, pero no se preocupen si no pueden o no quieren ya que no están obligados a dar dinero, esto es completamente voluntario. . . y si acaso dudan de que mi espectáculo sea algo interesante, déjenme encelarles lo que are-después de decir esas palabras al público, de su saco tomo otro trio de dominós y los coloco los seis en el suelo en una fila. . .miro al público durante un momento, para luego dirigirles unas últimas palabras antes de empezar el espectáculo que tanto estaba anunciando-el día de hoy are ¡un espectáculo de domino!-

Se escucharon un par de susurros de la gente en la multitud, antes de que todo quedara en un completo silencio. El tigre, de manera velos y ágil empezó a colocar los dominós en el suelo, mientras lo hacía realizaba movimientos acrobáticos que impresionaban a todos los que lo observaban, antes de que se dieran cuenta todos estaban curiosos de saber que figura estaba formando con tantos domino. Uno tras otro los iba tomando de su saco para colocarlos en el suelo, dando la impresión de que nunca se acabarían, a la vez que saltaba de un lado al otro del, ahora, gran grupo de dominós que estaban empezando a tomar forma.

Hubo un momento en que, algunos músicos que se acercaron a ver, empezaron a tocar melodías alegres para poder acompañar el show que estaba dando el tigre, dando un ambiente mucho más animado y llamativo.

-que genial, Shao-han nunca había visto algo así-se dijo a si mismo mientras, miraba detenidamente y con admiración a este nuevo personaje que se avía aparecido por el pueblo- él es increíble.

Salto, domino, domino, domino, salto al otro lado, domino, domino, domino, salto otra vez, tomo mas dominós, salto con voltereta doble, domino, domino, domino, salto y así sucesivamente. Lo que hacía más increíbles estas acrobacias era el hecho de que las realizaba sin siquiera titubear y cada vez que colocaba un domino en el suelo, este se quedaba de pie en el primer interno.

-guau-decían algunos.

-increíble- decían otros

-jamás había visto un show como este-comentaba el resto.

De repente todo el mundo empezó a hacer ruido de la emoción, habían notado que el saco ya casi estaba vacío lo que significaba que el tigre estaba terminando de hacer la imagen de domino.

-ya casi-decía el leopardo con emoción-ya casi, ya casi, y y y y, ¡ya acabo!-grito de la emoción.

-bien, ahora necesito un voluntario que quiera venir a derribar los domino y rebelar la forma de la imagen-dijo luego el tigre, haciendo que el público hiciera un enorme escandalo levantando sus manos para poder ser elegidos.

El pequeño felino, al ver como todos querían que los eligieran, levanto su mano con la esperanza de poder ser el quien derribara los dominós, aunque la probabilidad de poder hacerlo fuera muy poca. Podía ver como el tigre paseaba su naranja mirara a través del público, a la vez que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción. . . de repente la mirada del gran felino se detuvo frente a él, al principio no creía que lo estuviera viendo a él, pero de repente. . .

-tu- dijo el tigre mientras lo señalaba.

-¿uh?-el pequeño leopardo, miro hacía ambos lados, creyendo que se refería a alguien más.

-el pequeño leopardo-dijo luego el felino rayado, para ver si esta vez captaba su atención.

-. . .-el pequeño leopardo siguió mirando en todas direcciones tratando de saber a quién se refería, pero seguía sin ver a nadie.

-el que tiene el estuche de violín-dijo luego, en un último intento de hacer que el pequeño se diera cuenta de que se refería a él.

-mmm, Shao-han no logra ver a ningún leopardo con estuche de. . .un momento ¡ese soy yo!-grito con emoción cuando logro darse cuenta. Miro hacia el Tigre con emoción mientras caminaba hasta el, parándose a su lado.

-. . .- el tigre se arrodillo junto a él y lo miro a los ojos dándole una suave sonrisa, la cual le hizo sentir bien al pequeño leopardo, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le sonreía de esa manera-dime ¿estás listo?-pregunto luego con voz suave, provocando que el pequeño se sintiera nervioso tan solo escucharla, nervioso en el buen sentido claro. . . se quedó observando al tigre durante un momento, sintiendo que había algo extraño en el que le agradaba bastante, pero no sabía que era.

-si estoy listo-hablo al fin el pequeño leopardo de las nieves.

-bien a la cuenta de tres, tu tiraras de esta pieza que está aquí-dijo el gran felino, señalando un domino en específico-¿entendido?-

-sí, entendido-respondió el más pequeño con emoción en su voz.

-muy bien, uno, dos y tres-

-¡yaaaaaaaa!-grito de la emoción mientras empujaba la pieza de domino, provocando que todas las demás se empezaran a caer, haciendo que la imagen que el tigre había formado se revelara poco a poco. El pequeño leopardo se puso de pie para poder tener una mejor visión de la imagen, pero era demasiado bajo y todo se veía plano, intento caminar hacia un costado para ver si lograba ver mejor, pero de repente sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de sus brazos y luego lo levantaba muy alto asiendo que se asustara por un breve momento, sin embargo cuando vio que el que lo había tomado no era otro que dueño del espectáculo, por alguna razón se sintió tranquilo.

-ahora podrás ver mejor-le dijo el Tigre, mientras le sonreía nuevamente, haciendo que el pequeño le sonriera de vuelta, para luego voltearse a ver como caían los domino.

 _"Me siento. . .muy feliz"_

Pensó el leopardo, a la vez que veía como las piezas de domino revelaban lo que ahora era la brillante imagen de un dragón dorado que tiraba fuego por su boca. Todo el público quedo maravillado con el resultado del show, el enorme dragón dorado se veía increíble mente brillante reflejando la luz del sol, a parte del hecho de que los dominós eran semejantes a las escamas de este. Todos observaron la imagen durante un breve momento, para luego sacar monedas de su bolcillo y echarlas en un saco pequeño que se encontraba junto al Tigre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (fin de la música)

-muchas gracias, se los agradezco mucho, estoy feliz de que les haya gustado-decía el tigre mientras la gente hacía fila para poder darle sus monedas. Por otra parte, el leopardo que estaba sentado en el hombro del Tigre, observaba expectante el resultado del espectáculo.

-valla tenía razón cuando dije que se escuchaba interesante tu espectáculo de domino, realmente fue impresionante-de repente hablo una cabra de abundante barba y lentes que hacían ver sus ojos enormes.

-me alegra que le haya gustado señor Cong, espero que pueda ver la presentación de mañana-le dijo el Tigre.

-ten por seguro que estaré ahí, bueno nos vemos que tengas un buen día-se despidió la cabra.

-gracias adiós-se despidió el tigre, en lo que bajaba al pequeño leopardo al suelo y tomaba el pequeño saco que ahora estaba lleno. La gente ya se había ido para continuar con su camino y el único que se quedó ahí fue el pequeño felino- dime, ¿te gusto el espectáculo?-de repente le pregunto el tigre, mientras guardaba las piezas de domino.

-pues. . . si-respondió algo nerviosos.

-qué bueno-le dijo después, no pudiendo resistirse a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño a la vez que le sonreía.

-mmm-ante esta acción, el pequeño se congelo. Por un breve instante todo parecía ir más lento para él y pudo observar más detenidamente el rostro del Tigre, el cual tenía facciones bastante finas al igual que una sonrisa y una mirada bastante lindas. . . casi podía asegurar que quien estaba frente a él era una mujer.

 _"no eso no puede ser, lleva ropa de hombre así que tiene que serlo, pero su cara parece la de una mujer, aunque sería muy extraño que una mujer se pusiera ropa de hombre, pero también tiene una voz suave como la de una mujer. . ."_

Pensaba ensimismado, cuando se dio cuenta de que el tigre había dejado de acariciarlo y ahora estaba guardando sus domino, provocando que sintiera la repentina necesidad de ayudarlo, para así tener una razón para poder estar con el otro rato.

-d-disculpe-le hablo al tigre con algo de timidez, logrando captar su atención-¿Shao-han puede ayudarlo. . .a guardar sus piezas de domino?- pregunto luego, jugando un poco con sus dedos.

-emm-el tigre lo miro un poco desconfiado, como si no creyera que en realidad lo quisiera ayudar.

-no lo ara para robar tus piezas de domino. . . si eso es lo que está pensando-dijo luego tras darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

-perdón pero, ¿Quién es Shao-han?-pregunto la felina, algo extrañada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el leopardo, confundido igualmente.

-acabas de mencionar a un tal Shao-han, ¿quién es?-volvió a preguntar.

-haaaa, pues soy yo-respondió, cuando logro comprender, aunque sintiéndose un poco extraño de referirse a él en primera persona.

-haaa, mjmjmj-rio levemente Tigresa, al darse cuenta de la manera en que hablaba el niño a su lado. El pequeño al darse cuenta de que se había reído, la quedo mirando con rostro interrogante-entonces tu nombre es ¿Shao-han?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-s-si señor-respondió algo avergonzado, sintiendo que se le subían los colores a la cara, este tigre era la primera persona que no comprendía su manera de hablar, que además le parecía gracioso, sin embargo no le molesto, pero no iba a negar que por primera vez sintió que era tratado como un niño.

-entiendo, perdón que no haya comprendido que estabas hablando de ti- se disculpó la felina.

-ha, no, no tiene por qué disculparse- decía mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro-Shao-han, quiero decir, yo, tendría que haber sabido que usted no entendería, después de todo no es de este pueblo.

-¿así?, y tu ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de este pueblo?-pregunto luego Tigresa.

-pues por la forma en que esta vestido, ya sabe el sombrero de paja que cubre la mitad de su cara, la capa burdeo, y también porque no se ven muchos tigres por aquí-respondió, con un poco más de confianza.

-si supongo que tienes razón, eres muy listo para ser un niño, dime ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-pues Sha- digo yo cumplí los once hace apenas unos meses-

-a entonces ya eres un niño grande ¿no?-

-mmj- respondió mientras asentía.

-ya veo, es un gusto conocerte Shao-han, mi nombre es Fushin-kan-se presentó la felina, sin revelar su identidad.

-un placer, increíble hasta su nombre es genial-dijo con emoción, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- . . . aaa, ¿dije eso último en voz alta?-pregunto nervioso.

-mjmjmj, si-dijo la felina tras una disimulada risa. El pequeño a su lado al oír la respuesta no pudo evitar enrojecer nuevamente, poniendo sus manos en su cara como una reacción ante la vergüenza, esto nunca antes le había pasado, le habían hecho sentir humillado incontables veces, pero esta vez por alguna razón se estaba sintiendo avergonzado, y estaba más que claro que ambas eran sensaciones muy diferentes, una le hacía sentir mal, triste y con rabia, la otra le hacía sentir como si tuviera plumas en el estómago y que su corazón diera un pequeño brinco .

-lo-lo siento -se disculpó, tras sentir que había hablado de más, agachando su cabeza para ocultar su rostro, pero de repente sintió una pequeña caricia en su cabeza asiéndolo levantar la mirada otra vez.

-tranquilo, no es necesario una disculpa- le dijo el tigre al pequeño leopardo, recibiendo una tenue sonrisa como respuesta. Lo observo durante un momento, con la leve sensación de que esto ya había pasado antes. . . ¡y claro que había ocurrido!, en el palacio de jade con el maestro shifu, cuando había llegado por primera vez, su actitud era nerviosa e insegura, hasta para hablar con el maestro shifu tenía que armarse de confianza antes de entrar a la acción. . . este niño le recordaba un poco a ella-dime. . . tu oferta de ayudarme ¿todavía sigue en pie?-pregunto luego de un momento de silencio para poder romper el hielo.

-¿oferta?-se preguntó a si mismo tratando de recordar a que se refería-¡ha!, ¡es verdad!,¡le pregunte si acaso podía ayudarlo a recoger sus piezas de domino!-dijo un poco alarmado al recordarlo-lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó mientras se inclinaba en reverencia un par de veces- lo are de inmediato-dijo al último, para luego rápidamente empezar a recoger las piezas de domino y guardarlas en el gran saco del tigre.

-mjmjmj- la felina dejo escapar una disimulada carcajada, para luego seguir guardando dominós.

. . .

 _"él es diferente. . .diferente a todos los adultos que he conocido hasta ahora. . .a pesar de que sea un tigre, que al principio parecía un poco extraño que asía movimientos graciosos y se vestía con ropa rara. . .ahora resulta que es la persona más amable que he conocido en mi vida. . .pero, ¿será que siempre es así, o solo lo está siendo para encubrir su verdadera forma de ser?"_

Pensaba el pequeño leopardo, mientras terminaba de guardar los domino junto al gran felino que estaba acompañando. Lo miro un breve momento, dándose cuenta de lo concentrado y serio que estaba guardando los domino, lo más probable es que los estaba contando para asegurarse de que no le faltara ninguno, lo cual a su ver era algo increíble, el no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso cada vez que realizará un espectáculo, sería muy agotador. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que solo logro despertar cuando sintió la mirada de su acompañante, él lo miro igualmente creyendo que tal vez le quería decir algo, sin esperar que lo único que aria sería darle una sonrisa.

-mmm-desvió su mirada rápidamente asía los pocos dominós que quedaban, sintiendo que su corazón daba brincos de lo nervioso que estaba. Por algún motivo, cada vez que el tigre le sonreía le pasaba lo mismo, lo hacía ponerse nervioso y extrañamente. . . feliz, muy feliz.

 _"su sonrisa. . . luce tan sincera y cálida. . . una persona que sonríe de esa manera y te hace sentir feliz no puede ser mala. . . ¿no?"_

-¡HAAAAAA!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-grito alguien repentinamente, llamando la atención de ambos felinos, quienes habían terminado de guardar los dominós.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA!-grito una mujer conejo quien estaba en compañía de su hijo pequeño.

-¡LADRON!-grito también una cabra que se encontraba cerca.

El pequeño leopardo no pudo evitar asustarse al escuchas que había gente peligrosa y la conmoción que habían causado. Desvió su mirada al tigre para ver si él estaba afectado, pero por alguna razón lo que el izo no fue huir, si no dirigirse hacia los causantes del conflicto.

-Shao-han necesito que cuides mis cosas un momento- le dijo de manera apresurada para luego correr a la acción, dejando atrás al pequeño leopardo, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Vio como el tigre corría con mucha agilidad y rapidez entre la gente conmocionada, tras los ladrones, quienes eran un grupo de lobo con ropas negras, cargando bolsas con lo que acababan de robar.

-¿el. . . ira tras ellos?-se preguntó aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento, para seguido tomar el saco como pudo y arrástralo hacia la dirección en la que se había ido el tigre. . .quería ver cuáles eran las intenciones de este al correr tras los ladrones, sin siquiera dudarlo.

¡CRACK! ¡PAW! ¡PAW! ¡CRACK!

Al girar por la esquina más cercana e incluso antes de hacerlo se escuchaban los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y azotándose.

Tras llegar al lugar pudo ver como un grupo de personas observaban la escena, obstruyendo la visibilidad al pequeño, de lo que estaba haciendo el tigre, lo único que sus ojos lograban captar era lobos que saltaban en el aire y aterrizaban mas haya casi inconscientes, al igual que escuchaba los quejidos de alguien que parecía estar siendo golpeado, en un momento incluso la multitud se apartó rápidamente para esquivar a un lobo que había sido lanzado como una flecha hacia ellos, el pequeño leopardo al ver que se dirigía asía él se tiro al suelo rápidamente, logrando esquivarlo con éxito para luego dar un pequeño vistazo del lobo quien se encontraba casi incrustado en la pared de una casa que se encontraba a diez metros de él.

-vaaallaaaa- dijo impresionado, para luego mirar asía la multitud que se había apartado y ver como el tigre (sin su capa) peleaba contra los lobos restantes- él está pelando con ellos-se dijo a sí mismo cuando descubrió cuales eran las intenciones del tigre, luego de salir corriendo- vaaaallaaa, valla-decía nuevamente con mucha más emoción que antes- esto es increíble, ¡no solo es un artista callejero sino que también sabe pelear!-

Siguió observando casi embobado como el tigre se desasía de todos los ladrones.

Esquivaba cada golpe con una velocidad increíble, causando que el lobo atacante no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar para evitar recibir un fuerte golpe en el pecho, de palma abierta, saliendo disparado asía atrás aterrizando contra el suelo casi inconsciente. El tigre parecía estar hecho de hierro, ya que aunque recibiera un golpe, lo cual habrá ocurrido una vez, el ni siquiera se inmutaba y rápidamente reducía al lobo, torciendo su brazo contra su espalda, haciéndolo suplicar que lo soltara. Un lobo intento aprovechar que el felino rayado tenía las manos ocupadas y trato de apuñalarlo con una espada corta, pero este rápidamente redujo al lobo contra el suelo, parándose sobre el (e incluso haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda), y en menos de un segundo atajo la espada la cual estaba justo a la altura de su hombro, con una pata y con la otra la golpeo justo en el centro, causando que esta se rompa en pedazos.

-¿Qué?, ¿ cómo pudo romperla?-pregunto, exaltado por la emoción e impresión el leopardo de las nieves.

El lobo tiro al suelo lo que quedo de su espada y retrocedió unos metros, su cara estaba completamente deformada por la ira y se notaba que sus dientes anhelaban atravesar la piel del felino rallado, responsable de haber frustrado su robo. Sin poder aguantar más el sentimiento, se lanzó al tigre con su mano empuñada para poder golpearlo, sin embargo el tigre inclino su cuerpo asía atrás esquivando el puño que se dirigía directo a su rostro, y velozmente se impulsó asía arriba en un pequeño salto, para luego tomar el torso del lobo entre sus piernas apoyando las manos en el suelo, rebanando al can en el aire y lanzarlo de cabeza al suelo, dejándolo igualmente casi inconsciente.

-¡hap!- rápidamente el felino giró volviendo a estar de pie, empezó a sacudir su ropa y luego recogió su capa sacudiéndola igualmente, ignorando por completo a la multitud que lo miraba con rostros felices y agradecidos, hasta que algunos decidieron a acercarse tomando sus manos y agradeciéndole.

-. . .-el leopardo se acercó como pudo hasta el tigre, arrastrando su saco tras el-señor Fushin-kan, aquí está su saco-le dijo tratando de levantarlo para acércalo a su mano, haciendo que este lo recibiera-le importa si le pregunto ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear así?, porque jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien moverse como usted. Eso fue realmente, realmente increíble-dijo casi sin aire mientras levantaba sus brazo para resaltar la palabra _increíble_.

-mmm, me temo que eso es información que no te puedo dar-le dijo al pequeño, quien hacía un pequeño puchero por la decepción-tranquilo en realidad no es la gran cosa-dijo luego tratando hacerlo sentir mejor pero no funciono, pero luego se le ocurrió otro modo de asarlo-bueno que tal si hablamos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo. . . tu recompensa-dijo estas últimas palabras lentamente.

-una recompensa para mí, ¿en serio?-dijo con emoción la cual se desvaneció tras surgirle una interrogante-¿pero porque?-

-gracias a que cuidaste mis cosas yo pude ir a detener a esos lobos- le dijo agachándose a mirarlo- dime ¿tienes hambre?-

-siii, y mucha-respondió mientras frotaba su vientre.

-bueno, entonces no creo que te importe acompañarme a comer una sopa de fideos-dijo la felina poniéndose nuevamente en pie.

-claro que no, me encantan los ideos- dijo con rostro de felicidad

-que bien, entonces vamos- decía mientras se encaminaba en una dirección.

El leopardo de las nieves siguió de cerca al tigre, mientras se imaginaba lo sabroso que estaría el plato de fideos, pero de repente algo lo hizo salir de ese pensamiento. Miro la enorme mano del tigre la cual se veía muy fuerte y luego miro la suya. . . por un momento se le pasó por la mente la idea de tomar aquella enorme mano y acercó la suya hasta esta de manera temerosa, pero la aparto rápidamente al pensar que tal vez no sería buena idea.

" _no creo que él quiera que haga eso. . . pero tal vez debería preguntarle para estar seguro"_

-emm-trato de pensar bien en sus palabras-señor fushin-kan-dijo primero llamando la atención del felino quien giro la cabeza para mirarlo sin detener su marcha-¿puedo- digo, si no le importa ¿podría tomar su mano?-pregunto con timidez.

. . .

Tigresa analizo un momento la petición del pequeño a su lado. Él quería tomar su mano, era algo muy simple, pero una complicada pregunta surgió en su mente. . . ¿cómo?, ¿cómo es que se había ganado su confianza tan rápido? como para que al rato de haberse conocido le pidiera tomar su mano. Miro al niño nuevamente y observo la expresión en su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de timidez, sin embargo sus ojos parecía que brillaban con esperanza de una respuesta, pero. . . ¿Por qué tenía aquella esperanza?

-ha- por un momento dudo de si tomar su mano sería una buena idea, lo que menos quería era generar vínculos con alguien que tal vez jamás volvería a ver, claro, iba a invitarlo a comer, pero era solo para pagar su deuda, aunque. . . tal vez lo estaba viendo más complicado de lo que era-. . .está bien, pero solo un rato-respondió al fin.

-. . .-la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del niño era tal, que por un momento creyó que no había sido buena idea haber accedido, pero antes de que se pudiera arrepentir el pequeño leopardo tomo su mano-gracias señor fushin-kan-

-ha. . .no hay de que-respondió, tras un leve titubeo, olvidándose por completo de todas sus dudas.

 _"su sonrisa es cálida y verdadera. . . ahora estoy seguro de que es una persona buena"_

. . .

 **…**

 **En este capítulo, mientras pensaba como escribir la escena del domino, no pude evitar imaginar que los músicos tocaban la melodía de** ** _hysteria de 2cellos_** **mientras tigresa saltaba y giraba. Se me ocurre que tal ves les gustaría escucharla y pensar si también se lo imaginan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo, quiero agradecer sus comentarios y también disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir en siguiente capítulo. . .también quisiera aclarar que cometí un error en el capítulo anterior, en el momento en que tigresa luchaba con el ultimo lobo, en vez de escribir** ** _levantando_** **, escribí** ** _rebanando,_** **lo cual es realmente terrible, por lo que vuelvo a disculparme y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 ** _No creo que sea la primera vez que me disculpe por subir un capitulo después de mucho tiempo. . .por favor ténganme paciencia._**

Una tarde juntos

 **En un restaurante de fideos**

Shao-han y Fushin-kan (Tigresa) se encontraban sentados en una mesa comiendo sus fideos, el más pequeño era el que comía con más ganas de los dos ya que esa era su primera comida del día, mientras que tigresa comía lo mejor que podía ya que la mesa era algo pequeña para ella, el cerdo que atendía el restaurante se disculpó por no tener mesas más grandes pero la felina le dijo que no importaba. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al niño sentado frente a ella para ver lo feliz que estaba comiendo su comida y pensar lo bueno que fue haberlo invitado a comer.

" _se lo está comiendo con muchas ganas, pareciera que no hubiera comido en todo el día. . .quizás no tomo desayuno. . .tal vez debería comprarle unos dumplings también. . .ha pero en que estás pensando tigresa, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto si apenas lo conoces?, él ya tiene once años debe saber cómo cuidar de sí mismo"_

-ha-aich-suspiro la felina con algo de frustración, lo cual a pesar del ruido que había en el restaurante, no paso desapercibido por el pequeño leopardo.

-¿le pasa señor?-pregunto, parando de comer por un momento.

-¿ha?- dijo algo desconcentrada- no, no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué?

-bueno lo escuche suspira con algo de pesadez y pensé que talvez se sentía mal-respondió.

" _valla no pensé que este niño sería tan perceptivo"_

-no te preocupes-dijo mientras sonreía-no me pasa nada malo-pero luego desvió levemente la mirada, haciendo que el pequeño no le creyera del todo.

-emm, está bien, si usted lo dices-hablo el leopardo, para luego continuar comiendo sus fideos, pero con su mirada puesta en el tigre, sabía que no era del todo verdad lo que le había dicho, no era la primera vez que un adulto le mentía, pero no podía meterse en los problemas ajenos sin antes conocer un poco más a la otra persona y tener un vínculo de confianza, por lo que prefirió mejor dejarlo pasar por ahora y preguntar más adelante. . . _más adelante,_ esas palabras le hicieron recordar que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría el tigre en este pueblo, que tal si se va mañana y no lo vuelve a ver nunca más quedándose sin la posibilidad de conocerlo si quiera un poco.

\- ¡disculpe! ¡Me da una ración de dumplings para llevar por favor!-de repente grito el tigre con la mano en alto, al chef cerdo.

-¡en seguida va!, sale una ración de dumplings para llevar-respondió el cerdo, mientras con velocidad de un chef profesiones, empezó a preparar la masa.

" _¿dumplings para llevas?, hiii, eso significa que se va, debo preguntarle cuanto se va a quedar ahora"_

-emm, señor fushin-kan, puedo preguntarle algo- dijo con algo de dificultad.

-por supuesto- respondió el felino mientras sorbía lo último que le quedaba de fideos y sopa.

-¿cu-cuanto tiempo se va a quedar en el pueblo?-

\- no mucho, pasado mañana en la mañana me voy al siguiente pueblo-dijo mientras sacaba unas monedas de su chaleco y las ponía sobre la mesa- o quizás me valla mañana en la noche, todo depende de cómo me valla en el día- termino de decir.

-hou- dijo con algo de tristeza- eso es. . . muy, poco tiempo-hablo luego algo caris bajo pero no lo suficiente como para que el felino más grande lo notara.

-sí, pero lamentablemente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un pueblo-

-aquí tiene sus dumplings- dijo el cerdo cocinero, entregándole una sesta con lo recién mencionado.

-gracias, tome el dinero de los fideos y de los dumplings-hablo la felina mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su saco y la sesta, para salir del restaurante, siendo seguida de cerca por el pequeño felino quien tomo el bolso con su violín y lo colgó en sus hombros.

-gracias por venir- se despidió el cerdo mientras sacaba los platos de la mesa.

. . .

-bien, ya he saldado mi deuda, ahora cada uno deberá ir por su camino- dijo Tigresa, algo que no le gustó mucho al pequeño leopardo.

-pero a ¿dónde vas ahora?- pregunto algo triste.

-voy a buscar una posaba para poder pasar la noche, como no conozco muy bien el pueblo será mejor empezar a buscar ahora- explico mientras se agachaba y estiraba la mano que tenía la sesta hasta el niño- toma.

-hu, ¿son para mí?-pregunto extrañado a su compañero quien asintió como respuesta-pero ¿Por qué?, se suponía que solo me invitarías a comer una sopa de fideos-dijo luego mientras los residía.

-bueno- la felina trato de pensar en una excusa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna-no parecías haber quedado satisfecho con la sopa, se me ocurrió que tal vez no habías comido nada y quise comprarte esto para que no quedaras con hambre-respondió tratando de esquivar la mirada del pequeño.

-valla. . .muchas gracias señor-dijo con una sonrisa.

" _A pesar de que es poco, se preocupó por mí y me compro comida. . .eso significa que exista la posibilidad de que pueda quedarme junto a él. . .él es la persona que he estado esperando, debo hacer lo posible para no separarme de él"_

-bien-dijo poniéndose en pie-ahora debo irme-para luego girarse y empezar su marcha.

-¡espera!. . .yo, puedo ayudarte a buscar una posada-le dijo el niño mientras lo seguía-conozco el pueblo muy bien y se dónde están todas las posadas, desde la más cercana a la más lejana y de la más popular a la menos conocida-le explico tratando de convencerlo.

-no gracias, no es necesario-dijo la felina, con rostro de entre preocupación y desesperación, por un momento creyó que había podido quitarse a ese niño de encima, pero ahora por alguna razón este no quería apartarse de ella y esto era una mala señal, no se suponía que había venido a formar vínculos con un niño, había venido a buscar aquello que ella necesitaba.

-por favor, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, será divertido pasear un rato por el pueblo para buscar una posada y también podríamos comer esto juntos- insistió el pequeño mientras señalaba la sesta con los dumplings.

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo mientras cambiaba de rumbo repentinamente, con intención de alejarse, pero no resulto.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

-pues. . .porque no-respondió sin poder pensar en una respuesta mejor, sintiendo que entraba en la desesperación, volviendo a cambiar de rumbo.

-pero eso no es un motivo-dijo el pequeño leopardo, cambiando de rumbo igualmente- por favor, diga que sí, prometo que me portare bien y seré de utilidad-dijo luego encaminándose frente al tigre para poder mirarlo a la cara- por favoooooor- y poner ojitos de bebe.

-. . .ha-ha-ha-la felina se detuvo al ver esta mirada, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación rara en su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser rara la conocía bastante bien y no era buena señal. Gracias a este niño ella estaba sintiendo. . . ternura-no, no me mires de esa manera-le advirtió mientras retrocedía.

-¿Cómo?, haaaaa, ¿así?-dijo mientras volvía a poner ojos de bebe, pero con un leve puchero agregado.

-no, no me mires así, ya para-volvió advertirle mientras retrocedía lentamente, en un momento se volteo para dejar de mirarlo, sin embargo podía sentir su mirada pegada a su nuca.

-mmmmmmm-el pequeño volvió a ponerse frente a ella con la misma mirada, haciendo que tigresa volviera a retroceder –por favoooor- volvió a insistir.

-kj-kj-kj-la felina ya no podía aguantar más, ahora ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada-haaaj, está bien, está bien. . .puedes acompañarme-dijo entre dientes molesta por la derrotada.

-¡bien!, shao-han promete que no te decepcionara. . .digo, yo prometo que no te decepcionare-dijo alegremente mientras se corregía.

-ha-aich-suspiro la felina, mientras sentía como el leopardo la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba con todas sus fuerzas para que avanzara, aunque ni siquiera era capaz de moverla un milímetro.

-vamos hay que apurarnos, mientras más pronto encontremos una posada, más tiempo tendremos para mirar el resto del pueblo-dijo el pequeño aun jalando de la mano del gran felino, quien después de rodar los ojos empezó a avanzar.

. . .

. . .

Durante un par de horas ambos felinos estuvieron caminando a través del pueblo viendo las posadas que habían y tal como dijo el pequeño leopardo, habían lejanas y cercanas, populares y poco conocidas, pero por alguna razón ninguna pareció gustarle al tigre y ya habían visto casi todas las que habían en el pueblo, tanto en el interior como en las afueras.

-bueno esta es la última posada que hay en todo el pueblo, no es muy conocida y es bastante barata, pero he oído que no es muy buena-informo el niño al felino, el cual parecía estar examinando el lugar.

-mmm. . . si esta es perfecta-dijo el felino más grande, dejando desconcertado al más pequeño.

-¿en serio?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso por la respuesta.

-¿puedes ver la luna?-pregunto la felina igualmente.

-pues sí, está justo allí, ¿pero que tiene que ver la luna?-dijo confundido.

-pues a juzgar por el ángulo en que se encuentra, debería verse perfectamente por la ventana de esa habitación y para mí no hay nada mejor que una habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna- respondió con expresión de serenidad.

-haaaa, que poético sonó eso-dijo el pequeño felino, haciendo que a la felina se le escapara una tenue sonrisa.

-bien, iré a rentar un cuarto y después. . . -

-después daremos un recorrido por el pueblo-interrumpió al tigre, quien rodo los ojos y prosiguió a entrar a la posada.

. . .

. . .

 **Después en el mercado del pueblo**

(Tigresa dejo su saco en la posada para poder moverse con más facilidad)

-el mercado, ¿para que vinimos aquí?-pregunto tigresa, tratando de no chocar con la gente que caminaba junto a ella, mientras era jalada por su guía.

\- la mejor manera de conocer un pueblo es conocer a las personas que trabajan hay-respondió.

-guau, eso suena muy. . . divertido-dijo tratando de aparentar sus palabras-pero yo no vine a este pueblo a conocer personas, vine a trabajar y como no me quedare mucho no me servirá de nada conocer gente que tal vez no volveré a ver-trato de explicar, mientras trataba de no desesperarse en ese lugar tan concurrido.

-bueno, eso es cierto, pero aun así quiero que conozcas a alguien-insistió el pequeño.

-haaaaaag-se quejó la felina.

-por favoooooor, solo será una persona, estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás de conocerla-insistió nuevamente, mientras su rostro amenazaba con hacer pucheros.

-haaaaaich, bien, bien, pero que sea rápido, este lugar me está sofocando- acepto la felina, otra vez, sin comprender como lo hacía ese niño para convencerla tan fácilmente.

-bien, venga es por aquí-le dijo de manera alegre, mientras la jalaba para cambian de rumbo.

Pasaron a través de un pequeño espacio, que había entre dos puestos del mercado, para así llegar a un pacillo más ancho que los izo quedar detrás de todos los puestos y carros del mercado, siguieron caminado a través de él hasta que llegaron detrás de un puesto particularmente grande, llenos de muchas frutas y verduras agruparas en grandes cantidades el cual era atendido por una mujer búfalo con una cabellera tan abultada que apenas podían ver sus ojos y un vertido color verde.

-hola señora Chang-saludo el leopardo a la búfalo.

-ho, hola shao, hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba levemente a la altura del niño.

-muy bien ¿y usted?-

-estoy increíble, gracias. . .valla, ¿fue mi idea o ya no estas hablas en tercera persona?-

\- jijiji, no ya no hablo así, estoy tratando de hablar con más normalidad para que la gente me entienda mejor, además así sueno como un niño grande -respondió mientras miraba brevemente al felino a su lado-. . .o valla, olvide presentarle a mi nuevo amigo-dijo luego mientras lo señalaba-él es Fushin-kan, sabe artes marciales, es bueno y además es el artista callejero ambulante más increíble ¡del mundo!-dijo mientras alzaba los brazos en las últimas palabras, haciendo que a la felina se le abrieran los ojos como plato

-creo que estas exagerando un poco- dijo la felina sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la forma en que el pequeño leopardo la describió-pero bueno. . .emm, es un gusto conocerla señora Chang-dijo luego mientras recuperaba la compostura y le daba una leve reverencia.

-valla pero que educado, el gusto es todo mío, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien culto como usted, dígame de ¿dónde viene?-pregunto con bastante emoción.

-bueno no tengo un lugar de origen ya que vivo viajando de un lado a otro, pero podemos decir que mi hogar esta en cualquier lado-respondió la felina, aliviada de lograr idear una respuesta, aunque no le gustaba la idea de mentir.

" _haich, esta es otra razón por la que no quería conocer gente, al no poder rebelar mi identidad, tengo que decirles mentiras. . . detesto mentir"_

-increíble, a mí me encantaría poder hacer eso, pero ya sabes cómo es la vida de familia, te ase tener una vida un poco limitada, aunque la verdad no me arrepiento de ella-comento la búfalo, lo cual le hizo recordar a Tigresa lo que le había dicho la señora Mei antes de iniciar su viaje, de no estar arrepentida de sus acciones y de la vida que había podido llevar.

-¿usted tiene una familia?-pregunto la felina ahora con curiosidad.

-así es, mi esposo tink y mis cuatro hijos, tres varones y una niña-respondió.

-valla es una familia bastante grande-comento la felina con una leve sonrisa, imaginándose lo divertido que debe ser tener una familia con tantos integrantes, tantos hermanos.

-jojojo, si crees que eso es una familia grande deberías ver la de mi hermana, ella tiene diez hijos-dijo con algo de gracia, de que el felino se impresionara por tan poco-pero bueno basta de mí, quisiera que pudiéramos conocernos mejor, que tal si pasan a mi casa a tomar un poco de té y pastel.

-no creo que. . .-

-que buena idea y después podemos comer estos dumplings que trajimos-dijo el leopardo interrumpiendo a la felina.

-aún mejor, solo esperen a que llame a mi esposo para que él se haga cargo del puesto y los clientes-dijo mientras se volteaba en dirección a una casa bastante grande y amplia.

-señor Fushin-kan, será mejor que se tape los oídos, la señora Chang grita muy pero muy fuerte-informo al gran felino.

-en serio-dijo algo incrédulo.

-sip, una vez le grito a un hombre que estaba robando manzanas de un puesto y no pudo escuchar nada por tres días-le conto mientras se daba cuenta de que la mujer búfalo se alistaba para gritar-hii, rápido tápese los oídos.

La felina obedeció, aunque también se dio cuenta de que muchas otras personas lo asían.

-haaaaa, ¡TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!, ¡NECECITO QUE BENGAS! ¡AHORAAAAAAAA!-grito la búfalo. Los demás a su alrededor casi pudieron sentir que se movía la tierra bajo sus pies.

-ya voy cariño, ya voy-se escuchó que decía una voz desde adentro de la casa y luego salía por la puerta otro búfalo de apariencia más fornida, con pantalones verdes, aunque a este tampoco se le podían ver los ojos-bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?-

-necesito que te quedes a cargo del negocio un rato para que pueda darles algo de té a nuestros invitados-dijo mientras señalaba a sus acompañantes.

-ho claro no hay problema-dijo a su esposa para luego mirar a sus invitados-Shao amigo, cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto animado

-bien, y ¿usted señor Tink?-

-Increíble como siempre y dime ¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-él es. . .-

-hep, deja que yo me presente, si-interrumpió al pequeño, para evitar que le diera una tremenda presentación otra vez, a lo que el pequeño asintió-mi nombre es Fushin-kan, es un gusto conocerlo-dijo dándole una reverencia.

-un gusto también-dijo el búfalo mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le susurraba en el oído-valla pero que educado-

-si verdad-le susurro de vuelta- bueno, ahora que Tink llego los invito a pasar-dijo luego a sus invitados.

. . .

Una vez adentro

-muy bien, señor Kan por favor tome asiento donde usted guste-dijo la señora Chang, a lo que la felina obedeció y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa-bueno iré a la cocina a preparar algo de té y pastel, ¿Shao podrías ayudarme a prepararlos?-pregunto al pequeño felino mientras caminaba a la cocina y abría la puerta.

-claro- respondió el pequeño para luego mientras entraba junto a ella y serraba la puerta tras de sí.

-bien, creo que no podrá oírnos aquí, ahora, mientras preparamos todo cuéntame ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?-dijo la búfalo por lo bajo, mientras empezaba a sacar harina y otros ingredientes.

-bueno, él y yo nos conocimos. . . hoy-dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-que, tan pronto y ya son amigos-dijo Chang, impresionada de que haya sido hace tan poco tiempo.

-bueno yo no diría que amigos, ya que he tenido que suplicarle que me dejara acompañarlo, pero he notado que él se ha preocupado por mí-dijo con un poco más de confianza, mientras ponía agua a calentar en la estufa.

-dices que se preocupa, pero como estas tan seguro-cuestiona la señora Chang.

-no lo sé, es solo que, hay algo en el que me dice que es una buena persona-dijo luego con completa seguridad, en lo que tomaba algunas hierbas y las ponía en una tetera.

-mmm. . .pero bueno aun no me dices como fue que se conocieron-dijo la búfalo tras pensar un momento en las palabras del niño.

-ho es verdad, bueno, mj mj. . .yo estaba caminando por la plaza Este cuando. . .-

Mientras en la otra habitación

Tigresa estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, pensando en cómo lo había hecho para terminar donde estaba ahora, cuando de repente. . .

¡ASHUUU!

Estornudo, lo cual era raro ya que no estaba resfriada ni tenia alergia, sin embargo lo había hecho, había llegado así, de la nada, repentinamente, ¿sería acaso que alguien estaba hablando de ella?. . .no claro que no, ¿Por qué habrían de estar hablando de ella?, ella era la criatura menos interesante y aburrida del mundo, o por lo menos, así es como ella se veía.

-haaa, me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo más estaremos en esta casa?-dijo a si misma con voz de aburrimiento. Por lo general a esta hora del día debería estar entrenando, no estando sentada en una silla esperando a que preparen té y pastel- haaaaa-se quejó pesadamente- todo es por culpa de ese niño. . . el y su horrorosamente tierna cara de bebe. . .haaa, incluso me ha hecho ocupar la palabra "tierno" en una frase-se volvió a quejar mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus brazos-. . .que es lo que está pasando contigo Tigresa.

De vuelta en la cocina

-y luego de que comimos la sopa de fideos y salimos del restaurante, el me dio una canastas con dumplings, al principio no entendí porque me la daba, así que le pregunte y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?-pregunto el pequeño, con bastante emoción.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, al ver que el niño esperaba la pregunta para poder continuar con su historia.

-dijo que cuando me vio comer con tantas ganas, se imaginó que tal vez no había comido y por eso estaba tan hambriento- respondió y continuo con la historia.

-haaaa y por eso te compro los dumpling-

-así es. . .sabe señora Chang, yo creo que tal vez, él es la persona que he estado esperando-confeso con algo de nerviosismo, sin embargo la señora Chang lo que hizo fue poner una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-lo-lo dices enserio, ¿tú crees que el de verdad pueda ser. . . entonces eso quiere decir que. . .pero un momento,¿ estas completamente seguro?-pregunto, tan emocionada que apenas podía terminar sus frases.

-si lo estoy, sé que suena ridículo. . . pero tengo la sensación de que así es-dijo mientras veía como la expresión de la búfalo cambiaba a una más tranquila.

\- . . .-tras un leve momento de silencio, la búfalo se agacho a la altura del pequeño y acaricio su cabeza-no es para nada ridículo Shao-han, siempre he notado de que eres un niño muy perceptivo, eres capaz de ver cosas en las personas que tal vez no demuestran o que tratan de ocultar-dijo para luego darle un abraso-estoy segura de que tú crees es lo correcto-se separó de él-aunque aún queda una interrogante que resolver-

-una interrogante, ¿Cuál?-pregunto extrañado.

-ahora que has encontrado a esa persona y ella se ira pronto, por lo que me has contado, ¿Qué aras para poder quedarte junto a ella?-pregunto la búfalo, viendo como la expresión del pequeño frente a ella se ponía algo temerosa y dudosa.

-supongo que tendría que convencerlo de que me deje acompañarlo, pero eso también significaría que tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo y dejar el pueblo. . .yo, nunca antes había hecho algo así, jamás he dejado el pueblo antes- respondió con algo de duda en su vos, mientras miraba su mano y recordaba aquel momento en que el felino había aceptado tomar su mano, en su camino a el restaurante de fideos.

-escucha Shao-han, sé que tomar esta clase de decisiones es difícil para alguien tan joven como tú y yo no soy nadie para decirte que decisión tomas, pero si hay algo que te puedo decir que sé a ciencia cierta-le dijo la mujer búfalo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pequeño leopardo de las nieves.

-el que no arriesga, jamás ganara. . .ho, creo que la masa del pastel ya está lista-hablo luego prestándole atención al horno.

-el que no arriesga, jamás ganara-repitió para sí mismo, pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras que quedaron pegadas en sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _si no me arriesgo, no ganare nada, sin embargo perderé la oportunidad de tener a alguien que se preocupe por mí y tal vez. . . a alguien que me quiera. . .pero si me arriesgo y renuncio a lo que tengo para estar con alguien a quien apenas conozco, puede que pierda y me quede sin nada. . . o puede que gane y consiga una familia"_

-esta es una decisión difícil-dijo para sí mismo, cuando de repente la voz de la señora Chang lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-bien el pastel está listo y el té y el agua caliente ya están en la tetera, ahora a llevarlo adentro-le dijo al pequeño quien tomo el plato con el pastel y lo llevo adentro mientras que la mujer búfalo tomaba la tetera y las tazar para ponerlas en una charola y llevarlas adentro.

. . .

Después de tomar una buena taza de té y comer un trozo del delicioso pastel de la señora Chang, durante gran parte de lo que quedaba de la tarde estuvieron platicando (la señora Chang más que los felinos) sobre algunas vivencias personales y momentos divertidos y a la ver aterradores. La mujer anfitriona les conto algunos momentos tragicómicos que vivió con algunos de sus hijos, como en una ocasión en la que tuvieron que salir un día muy temprano para poder ir a visitar a un familiar, y entre medio de lo que fue una lucha por vestir a sus hijos preparar el desayuno para todos y salir rápidamente, se les olvido a uno de los pequeño en casa, y no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que caminaron por la segunda cuadra, por lo que su esposo el señor Tink tuvo que volver a buscarlo.

Las historias que la búfalo les conto a los felinos, fueron bastante interesantes y divertidas y a pesar de que no eran como las que ella podría contarle, sobre enfrentamientos contra grandes y poderosos enemigos o bandidos, le parecía que las suyas estaban llenas de cariño amor y unión familiar, en más de alguna ocasión dejo escapar una sonrisa, divertida por todo lo que escuchaba.

 _"_ _supongo que no fue tan mala idea venir aquí después de todo"_

. . .

Una vez que terminaron de charlar y salieron de la casa de la señora Chang para despedirse.

-quiero darles las gracias señora Chang-dijo el gran felino, quien estaba de pie dándole la espalda al sol al cual le faltaba un rato para ocultarse tras las montañas-nos ha tratado muy bien a pesar de que llegamos sin previo aviso y me a hablado con gran confianza a pesar de que no me conoce.

-valla, muchas gracias, pero no te preocupes fue todo un placer tenerlos el día de hoy, además-dejo la frase en el aire, para poder acercarse al felino y darle un gran, fuerte y apretado abrazo- cualquier amigo de Shao es amigo mío-dijo después.

-es. . . un. . . alivio-hablo como pudo la felina con lo que alcanzaba a agarrar de aire, a causa del fuerte abrazo.

La mujer búfalo dejo ir al tigre después de un momento.

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo la felina mientras miraba a su pequeño acompañante el cual llevaba los dumplings que no comieron en la sesta.

-bien. . .ho-ho, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de que se valla?-pregunto la mujer búfalo.

-claro-acepto la felina.

-gracias. Bueno sé que usted dijo que no tiene un lugar de origen y que está siempre viajando de un lugar a otro pero. . .-guardo silencio durante un momento tratando de pensar bien sus palabras-dígame. . .¿usted no es de la realeza o sí?-

-haaa- Tigresa trato de formular una respuesta, mientras se preguntaba a sí misma, como era posible que dos personas que no se conocen le hicieran la misma pregunta-pues, no-respondió al fin.

-o bueno, solo quería cerciorarme de si mis dudas eran correctas, porque solo mírese-dijo luego tomando repentinamente la cara de la felina entre sus manos y apretándola levemente-su rostro, sus facciones y sus colores son tan finos, que es difícil creer que sea un hombre. . .ha es pero que no se ofenda-dijo luego sin soltar el rostro de la felina.

-no se preocupe, todos me dicen lo mismo-dijo como pudo, al tener sus mejillas apretadas.

-mjmjmj-el pequeño leopardo al ver la situación y la manera en que el tigre respondía no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa retenida-mjmjmj, jajaja, mjmjmj.

\- o valla creo que los estoy entreteniendo demasiado- dijo la señora Chang mientras soltaba la cara del gran felino-será mejor que se vallan para que lleguen a casa antes de que anochezca-

-es cierto además todavía no terminamos de pasear por el pueblo-dijo el pequeño leopardo.

-no vas a rendirte asta que lo ágamos ¿verdad?-dijo la felina con rostro de cansancio.

-sip- respondió con felicidad.

-haaaa-se quejó luego la felina.

-mjmjmj, bien adiós-se despidió la búfalo tras una leve risa, para luego entrar a su casa.

-adiós-dijeron ambos felinos al mismo tiempo, para luego en caminarse a cualquier parte.

. . .

\- y bien, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto la felina.

-a ¿A dónde?, mmm, pues, estaba pensando en ir a un lugar, pero no sé si usted quiera ir ya que no se encuentra en el pueblo, si no en las afueras-dio algo dudoso, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-mmm, y ¿Cómo es?-pregunto curiosa.

-es una pradera muy extensa con un gran árbol creciendo justo en la mitad, a beses voy allí para poder pensar, mirar el cielo, y a veces para tomar una siesta-le explico.

-mmm, bien vamos allá-dijo la felina.

-¿Qué?, ¿de verdad?-pregunto, alegre de que hubiera aceptado.

-porque no, digo, después de un día como este, sentarse bajo un árbol suena bastante relajante-se explicó la felina.

" _además quizás pueda meditar un rato antes de que llegue la hora de dormir"_

. . .

Y como el leopardo había dicho, era un lugar en verdad relajante, la pradera tenia pastos muy verdes y brillantes a pesar de la época en la que estaban y el árbol era muy, muy grande, más de lo que la felina se había imaginado, además de que era un cerezo, con flores realmente hermosas. Ambos felinos se sentaron debajo de este, bueno, el más pequeño simplemente se dejó caer acostado al suelo cubierto de pasto y pétalos, haciendo que más de alguno saltara y callera sobre su rostro.

-mmm, _fu-_ trato de soplarlos al sentir que le molestaban, pero simplemente subían para volver a caer en su rostro- _fu-fu-fu-_ esta ver soplo muchas veces, para ver si lograba quitárselos, sin embargo volvían a caer en su cara-haaa-se quejó cansado, para luego sentarse y empezar a sacudirse-brruuu, haa, al fin-dijo ya aliviado de haber podido quitárselos.

-mjmjmj-la felina no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve risa, la cual no era la primera que este niño le había logrado sacar ese día- todavía tienes uno hay-le informo al pequeño señalando su oreja izquierda.

-. . .-el leopardo sacudió su oreja con su mano rápidamente-¿ahora sí?, ¿no tengo nada?-

-todavía esta hay, está dentro de tu oído. . .espera deja que yo la saque-le dijo la felina, para luego tratar de realizar la acción, pero apenas toco su oído. . .

-jajajajajaja-el niño se apartó debido a las cosquillas que le daba, la felina trato de hacerlo otra vez, pero nuevamente el pequeño se apartó-jajajaja.

-qu- quédate quieto, si te mueves no voy a poder sacarlo-se quejó la felina, tratando nuevamente de poner su dedo en su oído.

-jajajajajaja, ya, ya vasta, no, no siga, jajaja- volvió a reír el niño, apartándose nuevamente.

-haaaa, te dije, que, te quedaras, quieto-dijo la felina .Ya sin paciencia, tomo al pequeño y lo sujeto entre sus brazos sobre sus piernas, el acto tan repentino izo que este dejara reír y se quedara completamente quieto y callado-bien. . .y, lo, tengo-dijo con vos victoriosa, al poder ganar esa batalla por el pétalo-haaa- _fuuuu-_ para luego soplarlo y ver como el viento se lo llevaba.

-mmm-mientras el pequeño todavía estaba en shock.

" _Esto es, algo así como un. . . ¿abrazo?"._

Se preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón daba pequeños brincos.

Después de un momento empezó a sentía lo acogedor y agradable que era. . . había pasado tanto desde que le habían dado un abrazo como ese, ya que estaba claro para el que este no era igual a cualquiera. . .sentía que podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

-¿hu?-pero de pronto, sintió que los brazos que lo envolvían se empezaban a apartar y fue cuando se volteo para poder mirar al tigre tras él. . .

Su rostro tenía una expresión extraña mientras se miraban, casi como si estuviera confundido o en shock.

. . .

El tigre se quedó mirando al pequeño con la misma expresión durante un buen momento, mientras que este esperaba a ver si el felino quería decir algo, pero no pasaba nada.

-ha, lo-lo siento- dijo la felina tras salir del estado de shock, para después quitar al niño de sus piernas y pararse rápidamente- em yo. . . creo que voy a meditar un rato. . . si no lo hago aunque sea una vez al día me pongo gruñona- y tras una extraña justificación, se sentó en el lado opuesto del árbol.

El leopardo por otra parte, no entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, hace un momento estaban viviendo un divertido momento y de repente simplemente se alejó de él.

-haich-suspiro, lo más bajo posible, por la frustración que ahora tenía, sin embargo la felina logro escucharlo. . . pero era mejor para ella no decir nada.

" _es tan difícil saber qué es lo que piensa el señor Fushin-kan. . .a veces me da la impresión de que le importo y veces en que parece que me quiere lejos"_

Pensó luego, mientras se sentaba de forma que pudiera ver el atardecer frente a él.

" _¿de verdad baldra la pena arriesgarlo todo?. . .mmm. . .supongo que la única forma de saberlo es intentarlo"_

Miro por el costado del árbol un momento, viendo como el tigre estaba sentado en la posición de loto, había dicho que iba a meditar por lo que obviamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo y seguramente estaría haciéndolo un buen rato, lo que le daba tiempo de hacer un viaje al restaurante donde trabajaba y dar su renuncia, ya en el camino tendría tiempo de pensar si al final lo hacía o no.

" _muy bien Shao, ahora es cuando debes dejar las dudas de lado. Iras a ese restaurante, darás tu renuncia y le pedirás al señor Fushin-kan que te deje quedarte con el"_

-bien-se dijo ya decidido. Dejo su estuche con su violín acomodados en el árbol y luego hecho un último vistazo al tigre, para luego empezar a correr a cuatro patas al restaurante.

. . .

 **Ya en el restaurante**

Tras armarse de valor el pequeño leopardo entro al lugar y tras escuchar las quejas del gerente de porque estaba allí siendo que le había dicho que no era un lugar para los pobres, el felino de dio su renuncia.

-¡¿que tú?, ¿Qué?!-pregunto el pavo real a su ahora ex trabajador, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

-le dije que renuncio-respondió el felino, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

-y quien te dio permiso de renunciar, tú no puedes hacer algo como eso a menos que tengas un buen motivo, lo dice en cualquier contrato de trabajo- dijo luego con un tono algo asustado, ya que, aunque quisiera negarlo, necesitaba mucho al felino y su violín, ya que casi todos sus clientes vienen al lugar solo para poder escucharlo tocar el peculiar instrumento y su renuncia significaría pérdida de clientes.

-usted nunca me hizo ningún contrato, recuerda, porque dijo que un niño pobre como yo no puede estar registrado como trabajador de un restaurante tan prestigioso y de alta sociedad-dijo algo molesto ahora, haciendo que alzara levemente la voz.

-. . .-el pavo real abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decirle ya que el pequeño tenía razón no le había hecho ningún contrato y encima lo había tratado como un tonto incontables veces, pero ahora podía ver que no era así, ya que había logrado rebatirle lo que para él era un gran argumento de porque no podía renunciar.

-tal vez para usted yo sea solo un niño, pero no por eso significa que sea un ignorante. . .renuncio, y no volveré a trabajar aquí aunque me lo ruegue de rodillas-dijo al último, para luego girarse en dirección a la salida, dejar escavar un gran suspiro y luego marcharse lentamente del lugar, una vez afuera pudo escuchar los gritos de furia del gerente maldiciendo y diciendo cuanto improperio le vino a la mente, al escuchar todo eso el pequeño felino se tapó los oídos y rápidamente corrió de regreso a la pradera.

. . .

 **De regreso en la pradera**

Al ver el enorme árbol a unos metros de él, camino lentamente hasta este en lo que miraba el cielo, el cual se había oscurecido por completo en lo que él fue y regreso del restaurante, también al no haber árboles que estorbaran la vista podía observar las millones de estrellas que en este se encontraban, era más que obvio que era la noche perfecta.

-en una noche como esta, shao-han está seguro de que nada saldrá mal-se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba el cielo y luego inhalaba la suave brisa que corrió en ese momento.

-¡Shao-han!-de repente se asustó al escuchar que alguien grito su nombre, bajo su vista rápidamente la cual puso completa atención al gran felino rallado que se acercó corriendo hasta el con su estuche en las manos.

-señor Kan-dijo dándole una gran sonrisa de felicidad, la cual desapareció al ver la cara de molestia del tigre.

-¡¿en donde rayos te habías metido que no pudiste avisarme que te irías?!-pregunto algo alterada, pero con un tono de preocupación en su voz, mientras le devolvía el violín a su dueño.

-no-no fui muy lejos, solo fue por un ratito pequeño y no le avisé porque no quería interrumpir su meditación-dijo encogiéndose de hombros algo intimidado por los gritos del tigre, el cual se volteó para dar un pesado suspiro mientras frotaba su frente con ambas manos para tratar de calmarse, el pequeño se acercó algo temeros hasta él y dudosamente dio leves tirones a la capa del tigre, quien se giró calmadamente para observarlo-señor Fushin-kan, ¿usted. . . está enojado con Shao-han?-pregunto caris bajo.

-ha-aich. . .no, no lo estoy, solo estaba algo preocupado-respondió con un tono más bajo.

-¿preocupado?- pregunto, sintiendo una leve alegría en su interior.

-si preocupado, ¿Qué le habría dicho a tus padres si algo te hubiera pasado?-dijo la felina-haa, pero bueno ya estás aquí, lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa-hablo luego mientras se encamina al pueblo, pero luego se detuvo al ver que el pequeño no la seguía-Shao-han, vamos que ya es tarde-lo llamo, pero este no se movió.

-señor Fushin-kan. . . hay algo que debo decirle-dijo luego mientras observaba la expresión de extrañeza del gran felino, quien espero a que continuara-vera, lo que pasa es que. . .bueno yo, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que. . .yo no tengo padres, ni, una casa-dijo al fin, para luego serrar los ojos en espera de las palabras del tigre frente a él.

. . .

 **Huuu . . .¿qué creen que dirá Tigresa al respecto? ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Lograra, Shao-han quedarse junto a ella?, lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio, el cual tal vez se tarde menos tiempo en llegar.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y hasta la otra.**

 **No olviden comentar, pero no se sientan obligados si no quieren. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los que me leen, les e traído (** ** _al fin)_** **el siguiente capítulo, después de tres meses y diez días, mi justificación me tome vacaciones durante enero y febrero, ya que en mi país es época de vacaciones de verano, pero bueno ya empecemos con el capítulo.**

Conociéndonos

. . .

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre ambos, después de esa repentina confesión de parte del más pequeño, que fue interrumpido por las palabras de la felina.

-¿Qué tú, que?-pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

-yo, no tengo padres, ni tampoco una casa-le volvió a decir el pequeño leopardo- de hecho, estaba pensando en preguntarle, si podía pasar la noche con usted-dijo luego, con temor en sus palabras.

. . .

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio, en lo que la felina analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Este niño le estaba pidiendo quedarse con ella, no podía creerlo, le había pedido muchas cosas ese día, pero está definitivamente sobre pasaba los limites, esto ya era aprovechamiento de parte del más pequeño y no podía tolerarlo. Estaba empezando a alterarse terriblemente cuando un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

-valla, ahora comprendo de que se trata todo esto-dijo la felina, con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto confundido el pequeño, y algo temeroso por el cambio de actitud de su acompañante.

-no te hagas el que no sabe, está más que claro lo que estás haciendo, tratas de hacer que cuide de ti-dijo luego, con un tono más alto, mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no, yo jamás aria tal cosa- dijo, defendiéndose de esas palabras.

-si como no, seguro haces lo mismo con todos los extranjeros que llegan al pueblo. Les ofreces ayuda para guardar sus cosas, buscar una posada, les presentas a tus amigos y listo, puedes pasar la noche en una posada con comida gratis-siguió acusándolo la felina.

-. . . eso no es cierto, Shao-han no se aprovecharía de las personas así- volvió a defenderse, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro- eso es malo y Shao-han no hace cosas malas-dijo luego secando sus ojos con sus manos.

Tigresa, al verlo llorar de esa manera, repentinamente se arrepintió de haberlo acusado de esa manera, pero aun así no podía permitir aceptar lo que el pequeño le había pedido.

-aunque sea verdad lo que dices, y en realidad no buscas aprovecharte de mí, que otra razón hay para que tengas tanta confianza en pedirme algo tan descarado como pasar la noche en la posada conmigo-quiso saber la felina.

-pues-hablo con voz temblorosa, tratando de calmar su llanto-es porque. . . usted es la persona que he estado esperando-dijo levemente susurrado.

-¿la persona. . .que has estado esperando?-repitió la felina sin comprender lo que el niño le quiso decir.

-si. . . mi padre, antes de morir, me dijo que yo no estaría solo mucho tiempo, porque un día, encontraría a una persona especial que sería amable y bondadosa, con una voz suave y agradable, y una sonrisa tan cálida. . . que cada vez que la viera, me aria sentir feliz-explico al gran felino, el cual no podía creer que fuera visto de esa manera-. . . esa persona, es usted.

-. . .-a tigresa le impresionaron esas palabras. Ese niño estaba viendo algo tan grande como una familia en ella, pero, no podía darle eso, no era la persona adecuada para eso, además, estaba en un viaje, ya que también estaba buscando algo importante para ella y no podía permitirse encariñarse de ese niño ni darle falsas esperanzas. . . lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con cualquier lazo e ilusión en este momento-lo siento, pero aun así no puedes quedarte conmigo.

-. . .¿qué?-pregunto el pequeño felino sintiendo como la tristeza lo invadía, mientras veía al tigre voltearse y empezar a marcharse.

-lo que oíste- respondió lo más seria posible, aunque por dentro, no podía evitar sentirse terrible por lo que estaba haciendo.

-espere, por favor no se valla-dijo entre lágrimas mientras corría hasta el tigre y tomaba su mano, pero este bruscamente la aparto y se volteó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-ya te dije que no- hablo casi a gritos mientras rogaba en su mente por que la persistencia del niño no fuera mucha.

-por favor, señor Fushin-kan-volvió a decirle mientras lo observaba irse nuevamente- por favor, no me deje solo. . . yo, no tengo a nadie más- dijo al último haciendo que el felino rayado se detuviera brevemente.

\- . . . no me importa-dijo al último el tigre para luego seguir su marcha, sin voltear atrás.

Tras estas palabras el pequeño leopardo lo único que pudo hacer, fue caer de rodillas al suelo mientras abrazaba su estómago. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin intenciones de parar y el llanto se adueñó de sus palabras. . .

 _"no sé porque siento como si, algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto. . .y tampoco sé porque. . .duele tanto"_

-mmm- puso su mano en su boca para detener sus quejidos, en espera de que el tigre llegara al pueblo, lo cual una vez hizo, dejo escapar un fuerte grito-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el más fuerte que pudo emitir, para después dejarse caer al suelo y llorar con todas sus ganas, con el rostro hundido en la hierba.

. . .

 **Después de un rato en el pueblo**

El pequeño leopardo caminaba por las calles del pueblo, las cuales estaban completamente desiertas. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro caris bajo, más que la de la decepción, sus pies se arrastraban y sus brazos colgaban, al igual que su violín el cual sonaba por el arrastre en el suelo cada vez que el felino daba un paso.

 _"no le importo, a él. . . yo no le importo, nunca le importe, jamás le importare. Todo lo que paso el día de hoy no fue nada, cada vez que veía un acto de preocupación, cada sonrisa, cada palmada en la cabeza. . .cada risa . . . seria acaso, ¿que todo eso no era más que lastima que el sentía por mí?"_

Pensaba mientras avanzaba, sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado.

-Shao-han se equivocó, pero estaba tan seguro de que era el-se dijo luego, tomando su violín y cargándolo al hombro al ver que lo estaba arrastrando.

Mientras seguía caminando, llegó a la esquina de una calle, en la que al girar por ella, choco repentinamente con alguien.

-ha, lo siento no me fije, por, donde. . .- sus palabras se cortaron, por el miedo al ver a un enorme gorila frente a él, con cara de pocos amigos. Lentamente retrocedió un par de pasos, cuando nuevamente choco con alguien, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco hacia el costado con temor de que fuera otro gorila, pero no fue el caso-se-señor gerente-hablo con un leve tartamudeo.

-así es Shao-han-le hablo con una sonrisa malintencionada.

-¿Qué-que está haciendo por aquí?-pregunto el leopardo, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-ho nada, solo vine con mi guardaespaldas a pasear un rato, mirar el cielo nocturno, el paisaje. . . y a negociar contigo- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en el violín del pequeño.

-¿Qué quiere negociar?-pregunto desconfiado, mientras sujetaba el instrumento entre sus bazos al notar la mirada que el pavo tenía sobre él.

-negociar tu violín claro-respondió confiadamente, viendo como el niño se aferraba aún más al instrumento- escuche que dijiste esta mañana que no habías podido pagar la renta, ¿correcto?

-co-correcto-

\- Bueno, pues he encontrado una forma de solucionar tu problema, como yo necesito tu instrumento para poder tener a mis clientes felices y tu necesitas dinero para la renta, que te parece si tú me das el violín y yo te doy trecientas monedas de oro-ofreció el pavo, haciéndole señas a su guardaespaldas, para que este sacara una bolsa de sus ropas y la dejara caer frente al niño.

-. . .ha-el leopardo observo el interior de la bolsa impresionado, nunca antes en su corta vida había visto tanto oro, en un momento se permitió meter la mano en el abundante metal dorado, tomar un poco y luego dejarlo caer.

-entonces, ¿es un trato?-pregunto el ave, completamente seguro de que la respuesta sería positiva.

-¿Qué?, he, no claro que no-respondió, cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos y se apartó de la bolsa.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no es suficiente?, muy bien, dale otra-dijo nuevamente a su guardaespaldas, quien tomo otra bolsa del interior de su ropa y luego la dejo frente al niño-ahí tienes otras cien monedas de oro, espero que eso ayude a satisfacer tus necesidades- dijo después, todavía con confianza.

-perdón, pero no- respondió el pequeño cortantemente.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito molesto, pero luego se calmó rápidamente tras una respiración-veo que sabes bien como negociar, aquí tienes otra- dijo mientras sacaba otra bolsa de sus propias ropas y la tiraba frente al niño-en esa bolsa ahí cincuenta monedas de oro, sumadas las tres son cuatrocientos cincuenta monedas de oro, es todo lo que traigo, ¿lo tomas?- hablo con voz molesta.

\- . . . no- respondió sin dudarlo.

-¡Ho por todos los. . .!, ¡cuál es tu maldito problema!,¡¿Cómo puedes simplemente rechazar algo como esto, por un estúpido instrumento?!- grito ya completamente enojado.

-¡se equivoca no es solo un instrumento!, mi papa me lo dio antes de morir, es lo más importante para mí, y no lo daría ¡ni por todo el oro del mundo!- se defendió con firmeza.

. . .

-mmm. . .ya veo, ¿entonces no quieres el oro?-pregunto, a lo que recibió una negación como respuesta-mmm, bien no te lo daré. . .-dijo con vos relajada- pero yo aún quiero ese violín, ¡Lin quítaselo!-ordeno al gorila, el cual obedeció.

El pequeño leopardo de las nieves corrió lo más rápido que pudo al oír esas palabras, pero a los pocos metros la enorme mano del gorila logro agarrarlo de su camisa y levantarlo del suelo, el niño asustado, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al instrumento con brazos y piernas.

-niño, será mejor que lo sueltes por tu cuenta, o de otro modo le diré a Lin que te rompa las extremidades-amenazo el pavo.

-usted no puede hacerle daño a Shao-han, ira a la cárcel si lo hace-

-jajaja, eso no es cierto, podría hasta matarte y no me pasaría nada, ya que nadie se daría cuenta de que te has ido, ¿sabes porque?-pregunto luego, sin recibir respuesta, solo una mirada temerosa-porque tú ¡a nadie le importas!, jajajaja-rio luego con frialdad.

. . .

 _"eso. . .es cierto. . .yo a nadie le importo. . .estoy completamente solo en este mundo tan cruel. . .aunque desaparezca, nunca nadie sabría que me fui. . .qué sentido tiene seguir luchando por lo que tengo, si aunque use todas mis fuerzas de todos modos me lo arrebataran, porque soy solo. . .un niño"_

Después de pensar un momento y sacar una conclusión, el pequeño leopardo soltó su agarre hacia el instrumento y dejo que lo tomara el gorila, quien se lo entrego al pavo a la vez que lo soltaba a él.

-auch-se quejó tras caer sentado al suelo.

-muy bien, niño, tal parece que los pobres no son tan tontos después de todo, vámonos Lin-le insulto, para después iniciar su marcha.

" _papá, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, acabo de dejar que se lleven todo lo que me quedaba de ti, porque soy demasiado débil como para hacer algo. . .pero aun así no quiero perderlo"_

-¡esperen!-grito de repente, ganado la atención del pavo- hare lo que sea, pero por favor no se lo lleve-le rogo.

-hay pero que molesto, Lin as lo callar quieres-ordeno nuevamente al gorila, el cual se acercó al pequeño estirando su mano hasta el, quien cerró los ojos con temor esperando lo que creía inevitable. . .pero por alguna razón, nada sucedió.

-¿he?-al darse cuenta, abrió sus ojos, solo para ver que alguien había venido a salvarlo-señor Fushin-kan-susurro para sí mismo.

El gran felino rayado, sujetaba con fuerza la mano del gorila, quien por más que trataba de empujar al tigre no lograba avanzar ni un centímetro.

-solo lo diré una vez, y espero que no me agás repetirlo-hablo amenazadoramente y luego rápidamente tomo de las ropas al gorila acercándolo hasta el-dame ese violín-dijo con una mirada fría y brillante que podía helarte hasta el alma.

-glup-el gorila trago saliva.

-¡¿Lin que estas esperando?! ¡Golpéalo!-grito-ordeno el ave real. Sin embargo el gorila lo único que hizo fue jalar su agarre con todas sus fuerzas, rasgando sus ropas logrando liberarse, pero cayendo en el proceso-¡te dije que lo golpearas tonto gorila!-grito nuevamente con furia.

-. . .-el gorila sin decir nada paseo su mirada del pavo al tigre, sintiendo que no le quedaba de otra que atacar, por lo que se puso en posición.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso eres una clase de matón contratado por el pavo real?-pregunto la felina, viendo la actitud del sujeto frente a ella, pero este no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces que eres?-pregunto después.

-soy, su guardaespaldas-hablo por primera vez rebelando su ronca y profunda voz.

-ya veo, entonces no tienes por qué hacer lo que él dice –aseguró con seriedad.

-pero que ridiculeces dices, claro que tiene que. . .-

-usted guarde silencio- lo callo la felina para luego volver a dirigirse al gorila-el deber de un guardaespaldas es proteger a sus amos, nada más, hacerle daño a alguien solo porque a él se le apetece esta de mas, así que as lo correcto y devuelve lo que has tomado-dijo luego mientras estiraba su mano hasta este.

-no lo hagas-le ordeno el pavo- supongo que es cierto lo que dices, no puedo pedirle que dañe a alguien, pero hay algo que sí. . . ¡Lin, corre!-ordeno a su guarda espaldas, quien lo cargo en su espalda y comenzó la huida.

-¡GRRRRR!-gruño el tigre para luego correr tras ellos.

-¡señor Fushin-kan!-grito el pequeño leopardo, haciendo que el tigre se detuviera brevemente y se volteara a mirarlo.

-no te preocupes, traeré ese violín de vuelta aunque me tome toda la noche, tu quédate hay, ¿está bien?-pregunto, pero sin siquiera esperar respuesta siguió corriente a cuatro patas tras los secuestra violines.

-. . . pero, ¿Por qué volviste?-se preguntó a pesar de que el felino rayado ya no estaba presente.

. . .

Unas calles más halla. El gorila corría lo más rápido que podía cargando a su amo en la espalda, quien también cargaba el violín, al principio lo hacía porque su amo se lo había ordenado pero después de un rato empezó a escuchar un ruido estruendoso que provenía de los techos y empezó a correr con más ganas por miedo a lo que lo perseguía, sabía que estaba cerca, que los estaba alcanzando y que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-grrrrrr- unos gruñidos se escucharos junto a él, a la vez que el estruendo se iba acercando.

-¿ha?-en un momento mientras corría podía ver una sombra en el suelo de alguien que se interponía ante la luz de la luna, y al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver que era del felino rayado quien corría por los techos a toda velocidad.

-hap- de repente velos y ágilmente el felino dio un gran salto, aterrizando insonoramente a siete metros del gorila y su amo, tomando en seguida una postura de combate-no hay a donde escapar gorila, amo del gorila, y para colmo, me van a hacer repetir lo que no quería volver a decir, ahora, dame ese violín o ya verás- amenazo entre dientes.

-amo, ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto el guardaespaldas a su amo, sin embargo no recibió respuesta de parte de este ya que estaba tan asustado que se había quedado mudo-glup, he, creo, que nos rendimos-dijo al último el gorila.

. . .

 **Después de unos minutos devuelta con Shao-han**

El leopardo de las nieves se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a una casa, con la vista perdida en un punto fijo, en espera del felino rayado. Un montón de dudas invadían su mente en ese momento, las cuales lo hacían confundirse, no sabía si estar feliz o molesto, si podía volver a ilusionarse, o de una vez debía olvidarse de todo.

-¿porque volvió?, él dijo que no le importaba, sin embargo haya está rescatando el violín de Shao-han, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Qué significado tiene lo que está haciendo?,aich, no lo entiendo-dijo a sí mismo.

-Shao-han-de repente escucho la voz del felino, haciéndolo voltearse a verlo, parecía cansado y su respiración era algo fuerte,¿ pero porque estaba tan cansado si solo había perseguido al gorila y al pavo unos pasajes más allá?. . .¿sería acaso que antes de llegar a salvarlo había estado corriendo. . . corriendo para encontrarlo?- aquí tienes- dijo cuando llego frente a él.

-. . .-antes de decir cualquier cosa, Shao-han tomo el estuche y lo apoyo en el suelo para así abrirlo lentamente, luego tomo su contenido con ambas manos para poder examinarlo y al ver que estaba bien lo guardo nuevamente-muchas gracias señor Fushin-kan-dijo sin mirarlo, mientras se ponía en pie y abrasaba su estuche, pero luego se volteó dándole la espalda al gran felino con algo de molestia-pero. . .¿porque volvió por mí?-quiso saber.

-pues. . . no lo sé-respondió.

-eso no es una respuesta-dijo con molestia, volteándose a verlo con el ceño fruncido-¿Por qué volvió señor?, usted dijo que Shao-han no le importaba.

-pues estaba mintiendo-dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos-mentí porque estaba asustado de lo que tú estabas viendo en mí. . .la forma en que me describiste y como lo dijiste, parecía como si estuvieras lleno de esperanza, esperanza de que yo pudiera ser aquella persona que llevabas tanto tiempo esperando, pero la verdad es que yo no soy como tú piensas, es imposible que lo sea. . .no puedo ser lo-dijo casi como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía.

-pero si no lo es, ¿Por qué vino a ayudar a Shao-han?-pregunto luego, sintiendo que la molestia lo dejaba.

-no-no me sentí capaz de dejarte solo, sabiendo que no tenías a nadie- respondió.

-. . .-el pequeño lo miro sin saber muy bien que estaba queriendo decir.

" _entonces, cuando dijo que no le importaba, ¿estaba mintiendo?, pero ahora dice que no es la persona que yo esperaba, después de haberme salvado y luego asegurar que estaba preocupado"_

-yo lamento haberme comportado de una manera tan fría contigo antes, sé que estas molesto conmigo por eso –se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba frente al leopardo quedando a su altura-si de algo sirve, dejare que me golpees-dijo tomando desprevenido al niño, quien lo miro con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué yo que?-pregunto incrédulo.

-golpéame, te autorizo a que lo agás, así compensare haberte hecho pasar un mal rato-explico, mientras serraba los ojos- no te preocupes solo hazlo.

-mmm- el pequeño no sabía que hacer como reaccionar ante esa petición, ya que a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco molesto no quería golpear al tigre, ya que a pesar de lo que había dicho había venido a salvarlo, sin embargo él estaba esperando a que el hiciera algo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?. . .de repente una respuesta surgió en su mente- abrazo-y sin pensarlo dos veces, realizo la acción.

-¡haa!- un leve grito, se escapó de la felina al caer de espaldas al suelo tras recibir el repentino abrazo-. . . hee, no, se suponía que debía ser así –dijo tras salir del shock, sin saber qué hacer.

-no siempre los golpes son la solución para todo- dijo el leopardo aun apegado al tigre-abecés basta con un abrazo y un lo siento.

-em, y, ¿Cuánto durara este abrazo?-pregunto luego.

-solo unos minutos más-respondió apretando levemente su agarre.

-. . .aah-la felina soltó una respiración pesada, para luego corresponder el abrazo esperando a que se terminara.

. . .

Cuando ya había pasado dos minutos justos, ni un segundo más ni menos, la felina quiso acabar con el abrazo.

-bueno ya pasaron un par de minutos –aviso a su acompañante, quien por alguna razón no respondió- Shao, ya es suficiente- insistió, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta- ¿Shao-han? –pregunto cómo último intento pero al ver que tampoco respondía, decidió sentarse para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-. . .-tenia los ojos serrados y su respiración era lenta. . . se había quedado dormido-mmm, no te vayas-dijo entre sueños, mientras se aferraba a la felina, quien dejó escapar un suspiro, para después sujetar al pequeño leopardo entre sus brazos y ponerse en pie.

-¿porque esto no me sorprende?-dijo a sí misma, colgando el violín del niño en su hombro, para luego empezar a caminar hasta la posada.

. . .

 **Después de un par de horas, en la posada**

Luego de haber estado soñando, Shao-han se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la brisa de la noche, en vez de eso, podía sentir un acogedor calor que lo cubría y también una superficie suave y acolchonada que sostenía su cabeza. Se sentía tan cómodo y relajante, no podía quejarse al respecto, pero de repente una tenue luz empezó a molestarlo en el rostro.

-mmm- tras un quejido, decidió abrir los ojos para ver de dónde provenía aquella luz.

Al principio lo único que vio, fue un techo de madera algo viejo, luego examino el resto del lugar dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de la posada donde el tigre había rentado, incluso estaba su saco apoyado contra una de las paredes.

 _"pero. . . ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?"_

Siguió observando el lugar tras hacerse esa pregunta, viendo que no había notado que estaba acostado en una cama, cubierto con lo que al parecer era, ¿la capa del señor Kan?

 _"hi, el señor Fushin-kan, ¿Dónde está el señor Fushin-kan?"_

Se preguntó después, observando el resto de la habitación, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

 _ÑIIIII._

De repente, un extraño sonido llamo su atención, haciéndole girar su mirada en busca de su origen, hasta que lo encontró.

-ho, aquí esta-susurro, mientras se acostaba de pansa para poder mirar por el costado de la cama, al lado de esta, frente a la ventana por la cual entraba la luz de la luna, se encontraba acostado de espaldas en el suelo, con su sombrero de paja cubriéndole el rostro y las manos apoyadas en su abdomen-está durmiendo en el suelo. . .él le cedió su cama a Shao-han para que pudiera dormir, pero se siente como si se la hubiera quitado-dijo para sí mismo sintiéndose culpable de que su amigo tuviera que dormir en el suelo.

-. . .-pero luego observo que a pesar de eso dormía profundamente. . .lo cual despertó su curiosidad.

 _"el señor Kan no se quitó ese sombrero en todo el día. . .me pregunto ¿si quizás está tratando de esconder algo?. . .quizás tiene una cicatriz que no quiere mostrar"_

Pensó luego, sintiendo que la curiosidad era más grande.

 _"no creo que importe que eche un vistazo"_

-. . . _hiiifuuu-_ respiro profundamente, para luego estirar su mano hasta el sombrero, tomarlo y luego lenta y cuidadosa mente levantarlo. . .para poder ver su rostro. Ciertamente era un rostro normal, no tenía cicatrices ni nada parecido, pero había algo que le llamo la atención y era que cuando dormía su rostro parecía el de una mujer, tal como había pensado el antes y como dijo después la señora Chang, sus facciones eran tan finas que apenas verlas en ese mismo instante podría jurar que estaba viendo a una mujer, antes cuando llevaba puesta la capa y el sombrero le era muy difícil verlo directamente a la cara pero ahora se veía muy claro. . .pero. . . había algo más aparte de eso, su rostro se le hacía levemente familiar, como si lo hubiese visto antes en alguna parte. . .pero ¿Dónde?.

-. . .-repentinamente la felina abrió los ojos tomando por sorpresa al niño-¿estas despierto?-le pregunto, pero el leopardo asustado planto de vuelta el sombrero en el rostro de la felina, aunque con fuerza de mas, y luego se recostó en su cama cubriéndose por completo con la capa de su compañero.

-lo-lo ciento-se disculpó luego por su torpeza, sintiendo que su corazón todavía palpitaba por la sorpresa- yo me volveré a dormir-

-mmm-la felina por otra parte quito el sombrero de su rostro y se sobo la nariz levemente.

. . .

. . .

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejare este capítulo, pero are una segunda parte que será más corta debido a que se me ha ido un poco la inspiración y por más que trate no pude seguís, pero como dije no será muy larga ya que será, algo así como la última parte de este capítulo.**

 **No olviden comentas, ya que en serio me sirve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO:**

 **Bueno primero que nada quisiera disculparme si pensaron que era un capitulo.**

 **Segundo, les aprovecho de decir que no he abandonado la historia, pero me ha tomado más tiempo del que creí concretar el orden cronológico de ciertas partes de la misma, dentro de mi mente claro, pero tengo muchas cosas planeadas como para abandonarla, así que no se preocupen, ¿Qué?, ¿no estaban preocupados?, o, bueno, no importa.**

 **Tercero, tampoco es que durante este tiempo no haya hecho nada, ya que si revisan mi perfil verán que subí un one-shot y una mini historia (de undertale), los cuales consumieron parte de mi tiempo (uno de ellos todavía no lo termino), así que espero comprendan mi ausencia.**

 **SPOILERS HE INFO. :**

 **Bien como compensación por mi ausencia, también quisiera darles algo de información y como dije spoilers de lo que vendrá más adelante, para así poder mantener su curiosidad, espero no les moleste y si no les gustan los spoilers no necesitan leer lo que sigue.**

 **Información: estuve haciendo algunos cálculos y tal vez esta serie tenga alrededor de 20 capítulos más o menos, es posible que esa cifra suba o baje.**

 **Como ustedes habrán notados mis capítulos son repugnantemente largos, por lo que tal vez la historia llegue a unas 100.000 (creo) palabras más o menos, así que les ruego tengan paciencia, ya que me asegurare de que no se arrepientan.**

 **Spoilers: obviamente en el trascurso de su aventura (la cual apenas está empezando) tigresa conocerá a muchos otros personajes buenos y luchara con muchos personajes malos.**

 **como se habrán dado cuenta esta historia, mas que de aventura es de familia, pero no dejare la aventura de lado.**

 **Tal vez no halla mucho romance, pero me asegure de incluir un interés amoroso para tigresa, a menos que les guste como va la historia y prefieran que solo sea algo de amistad.**

 **El capítulo 9 (creo) se tratara de lo que ocurre en el palacio de jade desde la partida de tigresa, pero también aparecerán personajes misteriosos, que le causaran una gran preocupación al maestro shifu.**

 **Abra alguien que estará en busca (persecución) de tigresa, pero no se sabrá quién es hasta el último capítulo.**

 **Durante los capítulos que siguen me asegurare de incluís pequeños spoilers acerca de los que siguen.**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **Y bueno eso es todo, nuevamente me disculpo y espero sigan leyendo mi historia.**

 **Tratare de no tardarme en subir el capítulo que sigue, lo mejor posible.**

 **bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

 **Conociéndonos**

 ** Parte 2**

 _Un buen desayuno_

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Tigresa despertó puntualmente a la salida del sol, rápidamente se puso en pie acomodando el gorro sobre su cabeza, para enseguida entrar al baño a lavarse, aunque en realidad solo era una habitación con un cubo lleno de agua que la encargada había dejado hay un par de horas antes.

- _hii-haa_ \- respiro lentamente, sintiéndose llena de energía y de muy buen humor.

El día de ayer había habido muchas subidas y bajadas, pero el día de hoy se sentía diferente, era un nuevo amanecer.

Tras terminar de asearse se dio cuenta de que su pequeño acompañante no estaba en la habitación, solo vio su capa sobre la cama, la cual estaba perfectamente doblada.

 _"seguramente esta abajo"_

Pensó luego, esperando que no se hubiera metido en problemas con la casera (dueña, encargada) .tomo su saco y capa para en seguida bajar al primer piso.

- _sif-sif-_ al llegar, sintió un dulce y delicioso aroma, proveniente del lugar que se suponía era la cocina y comedor, por lo que sintiendo algo de curiosidad se asomó por la puerta para echar un vistazo, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que quien estaba allí cocinando era Shao-han.

-m-m-mmm-mmm-mmm- ¿oh?-el pequeño interrumpió la peculiar melodía que estaba tarareando, para saludar con una amplia sonrisa a quien había sido su salvador el día anterior-buenos días señor Kan.

-ha, buenos días- tigresa quiso preguntar que estaba cocinando, pero se contuvo, esperando que el pequeño quisiera decirle.

-mmm, e-estoy haciendo arroz dulce, espero que le guste-dijo con notoria timidez.

-. . . ¿también es para mí. . . eso que estás haciendo?-pregunto con extrañeza.

-he, si, ¿Por qué pregunta?, _¡hiii!,_ ¿¡acaso no le gusta el arroz dulce!?- pregunto alarmado por haber cometido un error.

-¡no, no es eso!, tranquilo, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien conocido prepare algo para mí, eso es todo- confeso con intención de calmarlo.

-ha-a, ya veo- dijo aliviado, viendo como el tigre iba hasta la mesa que estaba en la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Paso un momento en el que hubo silencio, mientras el leopardo pensaba, formulándose un par de preguntas acerca del adulto a sus espaldas, primero dudo si debía hacer alguna de ellas, pero la curiosidad era mucho más grande- he disculpe señor Kan- dijo primero llamando su atención-¿le molestaría, si yo, le hago una pregunta algo personal?-

-mmm, supongo que no, aunque la verdad no hay mucho que pueda decirte acerca de mi-respondió, viendo como el pequeño serbia dos platos de arroz y los llevaba hasta la mesa-gracias.

-mj- Shao tomo asiento en la silla que daba frente al tigre y revolvió un poco su plato de manera nerviosa- bueno, yo, ¿quisiera saber si usted, es como yo?- pregunto al fin.

-he, perdón pero no entiendo, a que te refieres cuando dices ¿si soy como tú?-pregunto ella esta ves algo confundida.

-me-me refiero, a si us-usted tampoco tiene a padres- se explicó-y no tiene a nadie. . .igual que yo-hablo luego algo decaído.

-mmm, bueno, tal vez soy un poco como tú- le respondió dándole una mirada comprensiva.

-¿he?, ¿¡en verdad!?- grito sin querer, con repentino entusiasmo- ho, perdón, ¿en verdad?- repitió más bajo.

-sí, pero solo un poco- remarco la felina, sin evitar sonreír por las cosas simples que hacían al pequeño emocionarse- yo también fui huérfano, ya que mis padres me dejaron cuando yo apenas era un bebe. . . y estuve casi seis años en el orfanato, hasta que alguien me acogió-

-guau, ¿en serio? Y ¿Quién fue?-

-oye, oye, dijiste que solo sería una pregunta-

-em, si pero-

-además, que pasa si te digo y luego tú le dices a alguien más, se supone que debo mantener mi identidad misteriosa-dijo mientras fingía seriedad, el leopardo al verla tan seria se deprimió un poco, pero en serio quería saber más sobre él, así que con sutileza empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Shao-han promete que no le dirá a nadie-le aseguro con ojos brillantes.

-mmm, mjmjmjmj-la felina rio para sus adentros ante la actitud de él pequeño leopardo, dejando su falsa seriedad de lado-está bien, parece ser que eres de confianza, así que te contare.

-¡siiii!- festejo el niño, para luego arrodillarse en la silla, correr su plato y acomodarse sobre la mesa, como si le fueran a contar un cuento.

-bien, ya te dije que hubo alguien que me saco del orfanato, pero no te he dicho por qué lo hizo- empezó a relatarle.

-que, ¿acaso no lo hizo porque la quería?- pregunto con notable inocencia, notando como la mirada del gran felino se entristecía levemente.

-. . .no, lamento decir que no fue por eso- respondió con una disculpa, como si temiera haberlo decepcionado con esto- el me saco de ahí, porque todos me tenían miedo. . . y nadie más me quería.

. . .

Tras escuchar estas palabras, el pequeño leopardo sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pero aguanto con firmeza mientras escuchaba la historia de él señor Fushin-Kan.

Tigresa relato lo mejor posible como estos personajes sin nombre que la iban rodeando intervenían en su vivir y su día a día, y como poco a poco fue ganado: amistad, confianza, cariño. . . amor. Cosas que por un momento se negó a recibir por temor a perderlas para siempre, pero que luego fue capaz de aceptar y aprender a vivir con ellas.

-pero, señor Kan, si ya tenía tantas cosas, ¿Por qué quiso hacer este viaje?-

\- la verdad aún no sé muy bien porque, solo, siento que algo me falta, es como. . .-

-un vacío-

-eh si, así es, se siente como un vacío-

-hooo. . . sabe creo que sé un poco como se siente- comento.

-¿en serio?- pregunto poco convencida.

-sí, pero solo un poco- respondió sonriente repitiendo la respuesta que ella le había dado minutos atrás.

-jajajaja- rio levemente al comprender la referencia – bien, y crees que puedas decirme, ¿a qué te refieres con "un poco"?

-mmm, pues, yo, antes también sentía un gran vacío- dijo con un tono temeroso, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Tigresa.

-y ¿ahora ya no lo sientes?- pregunto con seriedad.

\- no, ya no lo siento. . .-trato de hablar sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, temiendo por un momento que su acompañante lo escuchara-desde que usted, está aquí yo. . . yo ya no lo he vuelto a sentir.

. . .

 _"Por qué tiene que volver a decir esta clase de cosas"_

Pensó la felina con repentina incomodidad. Desvió su mirada a la mesa y hubo un momento de silencio que para ambos resulto complicado.

-lo- lo siento- se disculpó el menor por haber generado tal ambiente- no debí haber dicho eso.

\- no tranquilo, estabas siento sincero acerca de lo que sientes. . . y en eso no hay nada malo- dijo con voz comprensiva, a pesar de lo difícil que fue para ella asimilar esas palabras- . . . sabes, ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, así que ahora es tu turno.

-he, ¿quiere que le cuente acerca de mí?- hablo nuevamente emocionado, sin notar como cambiaron de tema. Tigresa asintió en respuesta a su pregunta, esperando a que el pequeño se animara a hablarle- emm, no soy tan increíble como usted contando historias, pero are lo mejor posible.

-muy bien-

-mm, bueno, tal vez lo primero que debería decir, es que no toda la vida he sido huérfano- empezó a contar.

-¿a no?-

\- no. . . de hecho, hasta hace unos años mi padre todavía estaba vivo, pero falleció debido a una enfermedad desconocida. . . mi madre por otra parte, ella, bueno, falleció justo después de que yo naciera, así que en realidad nunca la conocí-

\- valla. . . lo lamento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Tigresa.

-no, está bien, jamás la conocí, así que, no tengo ningún sentimiento de pérdida, pero aun así siempre quise conocerla-

\- seguro debió ser una gran persona, para tener un hijo tan bueno- comento la felina.

\- muchas gracias- dijo feliz por el alago, pero su sonrisa volvió a entristecer y su mirada se puso melancólica- mi papa solía decir eso también, que yo era como mi mama-

. . .

-mmm, y ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre tu violín?- dijo la felina tratando de darle un pequeño giro al tema.

-¿el violín?, bueno, era de mi padre, el solía tocar lo en restaurantes, en la calle y esa clase de cosas, así conseguía dinero para poder vivir. . . también me enseño como tocarlo cuando cumplí seis años.

-entonces, me imagino que ahora eres un profesional, ¿no?-

\- sip, incluso puedo tocarlo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿en verdad?-

-por supuesto-

-. . .- por un momento, Tigresa miro hacia un lado pensativa.

-. . .¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el pequeño al darse cuenta.

\- no, solo estaba pensando que no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharte tocar-

-¡si quiere puedo hacerlo ahora!- grito repentinamente, mientras se levantaba.

-¡espera!- lo detuvo- no es necesario que sea en este instante.

-. . .oh- se volvió a sentar- pero, entonces ¿Cuándo?-

-mmm, ¿Qué te parece durante mi espectáculo?-

-pero, usted estará demasiado ocupado para. . . espere, ¿en su espectáculo?-

-asi es-

- _ahhhh_ , eso es genial. . . pero que puedo hacer, no tengo ropa presentable, solo está, toda desgastada, mi pelaje está sucio y desordenado, y que melodía debería tocar.

-Shao-han tranquilo, después veremos que hacer, por ahora, disfruta de la comida que preparaste-

-aich, si, está bien-

\- . . .-

Ambos felinos, volvieron a prestar atención a sus platos, tomaron una cucharada de su contenido y disfrutaron de su dulce sabor.

-. . .esto, sabe muy bien- susurro Tigresa.

-¿le gusta?- pregunto Shao.

\- si esta delicioso-

-si quiere le doy la receta, solo son cuatro ingredientes: arroz, leche de almendra, miel y muuuucho cariño-

-con razón se me hacía poco familiar- volvió a susurrar.

-¿Qué?-

-n- nada. . . será mejor que comamos rápido. Debes bañarte, para que podamos ir a comprarte algo de ropa.

-. . .¿ropa?-

. . .

. . .

 **Mientras en un callejón frente a la posada**

Un grupo de lobos bandido asechaba al par de felinos desde las sombras. Eran tres en total y planeaban conseguir un gran botín junto con su venganza hacia el tigre.

-y bien ¿puedes ver algo?-pregunto un lobo a otro, quien miraba al interior de la vivienda con un binocular.

-no mucho, el ángulo en que se encuentra la ventana solo me permite ver al tigre. . .se encuentra en la cocina, parece que está hablando con alguien, seguramente es el niño leopardo que vimos ayer-informo, lo más preciso posible.

-y ¿Qué están diciendo?-pregunto esta vez el otro lobo, con una leve pero notoria ansiedad.

-no soy muy bueno leyendo los labios pero. . . parece que han quedado de salir a algún lado-dijo bajando los binoculares para mirar a su compañero.

-entonces, probablemente dejen un par de cosas en la posada sin vigilar, será el momento perfecto para robarles todo ese oro que llevan en ese enorme saco-dijo el lobo ansioso mientras frotaba sus manos.

-. . .-su compañero lo miro con leve rechazo.

-no aun no es el momento- de repente hablo el otro lobo, quien se encontraba sentado en una caja de bambú, observando una espada rota que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿porque no?-siguió preguntando el lobo ansioso, mientras que su compañero serio guardaba el binocular.

-la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué?-dijo el lobo serio dirigiéndose al lobo con la espada-jefe, normalmente no tomamos estas cosas muy a pecho. . . ese tigre nos venció y frustro nuestro robo, pero generalmente solo lo ignoramos y buscamos otro lugar que robar, ¿Por qué ahora insiste en una venganza?- quiso saber.

-no es tanto por la venganza, si no, para comprobar que lo que yo creo es correcto-respondió el ahora conocido jefe, pero esto solo les genero más preguntas que respuestas, resignado a tener que explicarles, el lobo saco un afiche de sus ropas y se los enseño-¿saben quién está pintado aquí?-les pregunto esta vez a ellos.

-bueno se parece a la maestra tigresa, del palacio de jade-respondió el lobo ansioso.

-un momento- de repente el lobo serio se apartó, para sacar nuevamente sus binoculares y mirar al interior de la posada-el, aspecto de, sus rayas. . .la fisionomía de su cara. . . no puedo creerlo-hablo con notable impresión girándose a mirar nuevamente a su jefe- ¿usted piensa que él pueda ser la maestra tigresa?-

-huuu- sonó el lobo ansioso.

-aun no estoy del todo seguro, pero si consigo ejecutar mi plan y lo atraigo hacia mi trampa, podre corroborar esa información- explico.

-. . .ha bien, supongamos que usted tiene razón jefe, aunque logre comprobar que es la maestra tigresa y la atraiga a una trampa, ¿Qué pasara si ella nos vence?, ya vio de lo que ella es capaz de hacer frente a un gran número de adversarios-dijo poco convencido.

-bueno ya había pensado en eso. Si en verdad resultara ser la maestra tigresa, la información que nosotros tendríamos sería realmente valiosa, por algo ella decidió ponerse un disfraz ¿no lo creen?, lo más probable es que trate de hacer algo sin ser descubierta. . .y si alguien, no se quien, la estuviera buscando, podemos venderle la información a un muy-alto-precio- termino de explicar.

-Guaw, usted es en verdad un genio-dijo tembloroso de la emoción el lobo ansioso.

-bueno, supongo que ese es un buen plan. . . ya que de todos modos salimos ganando- dijo el lobo serio con poco entusiasmo en su vos, mientras empezaban a retirarse del lugar.

-¿que acaso no te emociona ni un poco?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos en un robo tan elaborado como este-comento el lobo con ansiedad, sin comprender la actitud de su compañero.

Los tres empezaron a correr hacia el bosque cercano.

-no lo creo estoy demasiado relajado como para emocionarme- respondió.

-y eso ¿Por qué?-

\- no sé, parece que cuando el tigre se paró sobre mi espalda me alineo la columna, ahora me siento increíblemente liviano. . . tal vez asta se me hallan desbloqueado un par de chacras-

-vas a seguir con lo de los chacras-dijo disgústalo el lobo ansioso, para luego desapareces a través de follaje del bosque.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, sé que fue algo más corto de lo normal, pero fue porque era la continuación del capítulo anterior.**

 **AVISO: quiero aprovechar de decirles que en el capítulo que sigue, se finalizará este conflicto, pero seguro se preguntaran a que me refiero con "conflicto", ahora les explico.**

 **En esta historio abran alrededor de 5 conflictos, el primer conflicto ocurrió durante los primeros tres capítulos, el segundo (y el actual) es el que está ocurriendo con Shao-han, y después habrán otros tres conflictos (y tal vez un par de capítulos de relleno, no lo sé).**

 **Me han dicho que también se les llama ARCOS, pero para mí es mejor llamarlos CONFLICTOS. Aunque ustedes pueden llamarlos como quieran.**

 **Pero bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les allá gustado y me digan que les pareció.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Spoilers: en el capítulo que sigue se desatara la ira de Tigresa.**


End file.
